Ceux qui nous relient
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Jasper est le meilleur ami d'Emmett, il ne s'entend pas bien avec Bella, la soeur de celui-ci, pour une raison obscure, mais un jour un drame finit par les obliger à se connaitre. Mais la vérité n'est pas toujours là où on l'attend.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde. Et voici une nouvelle fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je tiens à prévenir tout le monde, je me concentrerais d'abord sur mes fic entamée auparavant avant de me lancer entièrement dans celle-ci. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne posterais pas de chapitre avant un an, ça veut juste dire qu'il y aura certainement plus d'écart entre chaque chapitre que mes deux autres fic en cours. (sachant que j'en ait une des deux qui touche à sa fin, je me remettrais sur celle ci dès que possible). **

**Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira, bien entendu avec moi c'est un Jella sinon rien. Donc profitez bien. Bisous ! Bisous !**

* * *

Bella posa son sac à terre, regarda le panneau d'affichage avec tristesse. Si on lui avait dit des mois auparavant qu'elle allait partir aussi loin, elle ne l'aurait pas crût. Mais en quelques mois, sa vie était passée de banale à chaotique. Les mensonges, tellement de mensonges qui avait brisé toutes ces choses en quoi elle croyait. Bella avait programmée son futur sur des mensonges. Est-ce que ça changé quelque chose à ses yeux ? En surface peut être, mais à l'intérieur elle restait celle qu'elle était, même si elle se sentait rejetée de toute part, sauf l'endroit où elle partait. Ce n'était qu'un test après tout. Rien n'était définitif, enfin presque.

Elle avait donnée tellement de force, pour sa famille, pour trouver la vérité, pour…non ça elle refusait d'y penser. La vie ne l'avait pas gâtée et pourtant, elle avait passé tout ce temps à essayer de reconstruire un semblant de bonheur. Mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps, se décidèrent enfin à couler. Elle quittait tout pour recommencer ailleurs. Ce n'est pas elle qui abandonnée, non c'était Forks et ces habitants qui la laissé partir. Elle ne devait pas être aussi importante qu'elle le pensait finalement. Bella regarda tous ces gens s'activer autour d'elle, l'heure était bientôt arrivée et personne n'était venu lui dire au revoir. Peut être l'avait-elle méritée se dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Elle reprit son courage à deux mains et attrapa de nouveau son sac. Il lui avait dit un jour « c'est à toi de créer ton propre avenir », elle suivait son conseil. La jeune femme ferma une dernière fois les yeux et reprit sa marche en direction de l'enregistrement des tickets. Une fois cette barrière passée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du hall, dans un dernier espoir. Mais elle ne vit rien. Oui, banale et sans importance, voilà ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Bella tourna les talons en disant adieu à Forks et tout ce qui fût sa jeunesse. Une page se tournait.

- BELLA ! hurla quelqu'un derrière elle.

Si elle espérait que quelqu'un vienne lui dire au revoir, elle ne s'attendait pas à lui. L'homme la remarqua et essaya de passer les postes d'enregistrement, mais on ne le laissa pas passer.

- Belle ne fait pas ça ! cria-t-il en se faisant remarquer.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Il restait là, la bouche ouverte sans oser dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Pourquoi devrais-je rester quand tout le monde me déteste ? demanda-t-elle amorphe.

- Tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas leur faire ça, ils n'y survivront pas.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu hier.

- J'ai menti ce matin, je ne veux pas que tu partes, avoua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as dis beaucoup de choses ce matin et je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi cruel avec moi. Pourquoi resterai-je, qu'est ce qui me retient ici.

- Moi je ne compte pas ?

- Toi plus que les autres compte, mais j'ai besoin de savoir certaine chose, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. Personne ne m'en donne ici.

- Ne pars pas Bella je t'en supplie.

- Après ce que tu m'as dis ce matin tu me demandes réellement de rester. Je ne te comprends plus.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Les yeux de l'homme se voilèrent et il prononça la phrase qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

- Tu ne peux pas partir parce que je t'aime Bella !

Les larmes de la jeune femme affluèrent de nouveau. Il était sincère elle l'avait vu. Il l'aimait et elle ne croyait pas entendre ça sortir de sa bouche un jour.

- Alors je reviendrais, répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit et elle n'est jamais revenue.

- Je ne suis pas elle, j'ai dit que je reviendrais, je le ferais et si je le fais c'est uniquement pour toi. Parce que si tu n'étais pas venu, je crois que je serais resté là bas.

- Oui, mais dans combien de temps ?

- Le temps nécessaire pour avoir des réponses. Surveille-les pour moi en mon absence. Je serais bientôt de retour, je te le promets.

Elle posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et reparti en direction de l'embarquement.

- Eh ! T'as plutôt intérêt à m'écrire ! cria-t-il en souriant.

- Parce que tu sais lire toi ? se moqua-t-elle. Au fait, avant de partir, il y a un petit truc que j'ai oublié de te dire. Je t'aime aussi.

Il lui lança son sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il avait en réserve. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'une intensité rare et elle le soupçonnait presque de laisser tomber sa petite larmichette, non voyons ce n'est pas digne d'un homme, un vrai. Après un dernier regard elle abandonna enfin ce qui la reliait à Forks pour pouvoir se lier ailleurs. Une fois assise dans l'avion elle essaya de se rappeler comment tout avait commencé. Comment elle s'était retrouvée ici. Cela remontait à plusieurs mois et en ce temps là tout lui semblait parfaitement à sa place. Oui elle se souvenait enfin comment ça avait débuté et rien que le début n'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles.


	2. Les ennuies commencent !

**Salut les gens voici le chapitre d'entrée si l'on peut dire. Je vous met un peu tout les personnages en situation. Après bien sur je finis le chapitre sur la trame de la fic. Profitez bien. **

**twilight-et-the-vampire : merci pour ton message et moi je dirais plutôt à tout de suite !**

**A bientôt tout le monde et surtout laissez moi un petit message que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous !**

* * *

- BELLA ! hurla Emmett en bas de l'escalier. Où est le Nutella ?

La jeune femme, qui était entrain de faire le lit de ce gros feignant, souffla un bon coup avant de le rejoindre en bas des escaliers.

- Il est là où il doit être, c'est-à-dire ranger. Ah oui suis-je bête, tu ne ranges jamais, ironisa-t-elle en allant lui chercher le pot en question. As-tu vu l'état de ta chambre. Je te rappelle que je l'ai faite à fond ce week-end et toi en deux jours tu me la saccage.

- Pardon, essaya-t-il de s'excuser en lui faisait ses yeux de chiens battus.

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de céder que la porte d'entrée sonna.

- Ca doit être Jasper.

Oui Jasper Whitlock, le meilleur ami d'Emmett. Bella préféra l'ignorer, allez savoir pourquoi, Jasper ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais insulté, d'un sens elle aurait eu du mal, ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Isabella Swan était la fille de Renée et Charlie Swan, la sœur d'Emmett et…Marie. Bella s'approcha d'une des photos de famille qui trainait dans la maison. Avant ils étaient si heureux tous ensemble. Mais depuis la mort de Renée et Marie, rien n'était plus pareil. Cela remontait à 1 ans. Un accident de voiture débile, il faut dire que Renée n'a jamais été très prudente. La seule à être sortie vivante de cet accident c'était Bella, et ça ne la rendait pas plus heureuse de se dire qu'elle était encore en vie. Emmett avait pleuré sa sœur adorée pendant des mois, avant de réussir à remonter la pente grâce à Rosalie. Tout était si compliqué dans cette famille. Emmett étais le fils de Charlie et d'Esmée, anciennement Swan, à présent Cullen. Esmée c'était remarié avec Carlisle, un médecin d'exception. Ils ont eu un fils ensemble, Edward. Tout ça pour en venir à Rosalie et Jasper, frère et sœur, mais n'ayant pas le même père, voilà pourquoi elle s'appelait Hale alors que lui s'appelait Whitlock. Ce sont le neveu et la nièce de Carlisle, donc aucun lien de famille avec Emmett. Rien que de penser à tout ce méli-mélo, Bella en avait mal à la tête.

- Bon Bella on se sauve, dit Emmett en récupérant sa veste sur une des chaises alors que Jasper l'ignorait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

- Mais…tu vas où ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- Pourquoi t'es sa femme ou sa mère peut être, lança Jasper en soulevant un sourcil.

- Emmett tu avais promis d'aller faire les courses ! s'indigna-t-elle en ignorant à son tour le grand blond.

- Ah oui c'est vrai…, dit-il en se dandinant. Bella tu peux y aller cette fois ci, je te promets que j'irai la prochaine fois, on a quelque chose de prévu…

- Mais moi aussi Em ! A chaque fois c'est pareil, tu promets et tu n'y vas pas. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose cet aprem…

- C'est bon t'a pas un agenda de ministre non plus Swan, tu fou rien de tes journées tu peux bien bouger ton cul pour aller faire les courses, c'est pas comme ci tu avais une vie sociale, claqua la voix de Jasper avec dédain.

Bella le regarda avec une extrême envie de le gifler. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de lui en mettre une, sa main commençait à la démanger. Mais Bella n'était pas du genre à répliquer, elle partait du principe qu'ignorer la personne permettait de ne lui donner aucune importance. Mais là ses limites commençaient à flancher. Avant quand Alice était encore là, tout était différent. Alice était la meilleure amie de Bella et aussi la petite amie de Jasper. Du jour au lendemain Alice avait eu une bourse pour aller étudier la mode en compagnie de Leah, une fille de la Push, et tout ceci à Paris. Elles étaient partie toutes les deux, laissant derrière elles un petit ami chacune. Alice avait laissé un Jasper au cœur brisé, devenu aigri et cumulant les conquêtes, et Leah avait abandonné Jacob Black, un garçon super sympa qui était devenu le meilleur ami de Bella depuis.

Emmett la regarda encore avec ses yeux de chien battu et Bella était incapable de résister à ça.

- Ok je vais y aller, comme toujours, souffla-t-elle en réfléchissant déjà à la façon dont elle allait encore devoir se justifier vis-à-vis de Jacob.

- Je t'aime Bell's tu le sais ça ? dit-il en la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

- Ouais allez vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et parti de la maison le plus vite possible. Depuis la mort de Marie, Emmett et Bella était devenu encore plus fusionnel qu'auparavant. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, sauf quand Jasper était là ou Rosalie. Emmett racontait toute sa vie à sa petite sœur et elle essayait d'en faire autant. Mais ils n'avaient pas vécu le drame de la même façon. Emmett était un grand type baraqué de 5 ans l'ainé, avec un grand cœur et éternellement positif. Charlie était un homme bourru au premier abord, mais c'était l'homme le plus aimant qui existe selon Bella. Elle avait toujours adoré sa mère, mais elle idolâtrait son père. Elle serait prête à tout pour les deux hommes de sa vie et si cela comprend faire le ménage et les courses et bien soit ! Elle le fera. Depuis la mort de sa mère elle avait un peu pris sa place, Bella s'occupait de la cuisine, des comptes, du ravitaillement pour deux ogres et même des révisions mécaniques des voitures si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Charlie avait beaucoup à faire au boulot et Emmett avait travaillé dur pour obtenir son diplôme et entrer dans la police, comme Charlie, mais il visait plus haut que shérif d'une petite ville comme Forks. Quand à Bella, elle avait des difficultés à parler de ses projets à sa famille. La fin de l'année scolaire était proche et elle avait obtenu, en raison de ses résultats excellents, des propositions plus qu'intéressantes. Petit problème, cela se passait de l'autre côté du pays, voir même en Italie. Oui, malgré que sa mère lui ait interdit de suivre l'option italien, Bella n'avait pas pût abandonner. Allez savoir comment, elle comprenait tout ce qu'on lui disait avec une facilité déconcertante, le professeur n'avait pas voulu la lâcher, disant qu'elle avait trop de potentiel pour le gâcher. Alors voilà le problème principal. Elle pouvait aller en Europe, avec une bourse en prime, comme Alice. Mais elle se refusait à quitter son père et son frère. Bella se résigna une fois de plus à aller faire les courses et s'empara du téléphone pour prévenir Jacob.

- Allo ! répondit-il à l'autre bout avec toujours cette bonne humeur qui le caractérisait.

- Jake, c'est Bella, euh…je risque d'être en retard cet après midi, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire…

- Qu'est ce qu'Emmett t'a encore refilé ? demanda-t-il en soufflant. De nettoyer sa voiture parce qu'il a rencard avec Rose, d'aller lui chercher un costume pour une soirée parce qu'il ne s'y connait pas en fringue ou de faire les courses à sa place parce qu'il a vraiment quelque chose d'important à faire !

- Troisième proposition, avoua-t-elle dépitée.

- Bella tu es vraiment trop gentille, il profite de toi, quoiqu'ils profitent tous les deux de toi. Comment feront-ils quand tu seras en Italie ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller en Italie…

- Ce n'est pas une proposition que l'on refuse Bell's, et crois moi je suis assez bien placé pour savoir ça.

- Je ne suis pas Alice ou Leah, moi je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ceux que j'aime pour aller étudier à l'étranger, je peux très bien le faire à Seattle.

- A Seattle ? A SEATTLE ! Bella y'en a marre là ! Tu gâches ton avenir pour ta famille. Ton père ne veut que ton bien et celui d'Emmett. Tu crois que ton frère s'est senti mal quand il est parti faire ses études à l'autre bout du pays et que tu es restais seule avec ton père ?

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu crois vraiment que mon père survivrait un jour ici sans moi ? Il ne sait même pas se faire cuir un œuf, je ne sais même s'il a conscience que nous avons une gazinière. D'ici peu Emmett emménagera très certainement avec Rosalie, je ne laisserais pas mon père seul.

- Tu es sa fille, pas sa bonne, il est temps que tu te réveille ou tu vas aller droit dans le mur. Tu as une intelligence et un talent que beaucoup t'envie, moi y compris, et tu veux gâcher tout ça pour que ton père est la vie cool ? C'est aux parents de prendre soin de leurs enfants, pas le contraire.

- Tu peux parler ! s'énerva-t-elle injustement à bout de nerf.

- Nous savons tous les deux que ça n'à rien avoir. Mon père est handicapé, ton père ne l'ait pas. Ma mère est morte aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant que mon père m'a laissé livré à moi-même. Quand ta mère et ta sœur ont eu l'accident, tu as été la seule à remettre tout le monde debout, ton père était devenu une loque et Emmett n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Dès ce jour là c'est toi qui a subit. Tu es la survivante de la famille, tu as le droit de vivre maintenant. Réfléchit bien Bella, tu ne pourras pas toujours être là.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. L'Italie, c'était son rêve d'y aller depuis une éternité, mais dans ce rêve elle se voyait y aller avec sa famille au grand complet.

- Bon Jake on en reparle tout à l'heure je vais faire les courses et j'arrive juste après, je dois encore te foutre ta raclée aux jeux vidéos.

- Bella franchement c'est bien parce que c'est toi, sinon mon orgueil en aurait déjà pris un coup de me faire laminer par une fille à des jeux vidéos et tu ne passerais même plus le pas de ma porte. Mais bon comme tu m'as réparé mon PC je n'ai plus rien à dire je suppose ?

- Tu suppose bien mon cher, entraine toi pendant ce temps là, je me charge de ton cas après.

Bella avait deux talents dans la vie, celui du dessin, tout ce qu'elle dessinait prenait vie à chaque fois qu'elle frotter un crayon sur une feuille, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait obtenu une bourse en Italie, pour aller dans un conservatoire d'art. La deuxième, tout objet électronique nécessitant un peu d'informatique, de logiciel, de processeur, de bricolage minutieux et tout ce qui s'en suit, n'avait aucun secret pour elle. C'était assez étrange de savoir qu'elle pouvait bricoler des ordinateurs avec soin et application, alors qu'elle était assez maladroite d'origine, incapable de tenir sur des talons par exemple. Les escaliers avaient plusieurs fois eu raison d'elle. Avec Jacob, elle avait réparé des motos, lui il lui apprenait la mécanique et elle l'informatique. Elle pouvait craquer n'importe quel ordinateur les yeux fermés, mais ça elle ne l'avait jamais dit à son père ni même à Emmett. Charlie dirait que c'est illégal et Emmett en profiterait, alors elle ne disait rien.

Elle prit son sac et ses clefs de voitures et souffla un bon coup. Elle devrait y être habitué depuis le temps, les corvées c'est un truc de fille disait souvent Emmett. Le trajet jusqu'au supermarché le plus proche ne fut pas trop long. Les courses étaient bien une des choses que Bella détestaient le plus. Essayer de se faufiler entre deux petites mémés qui papotent de la voisine qui a perdu son chat tous les cinq mètres, lui tapait largement sur le système. Alors qu'elle prenait de quoi faire un gâteau au chocolat, quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- Bonjour Bella, souffla Edward Cullen en lui souriant.

Elle se retourna en souriant à son tour. Ce jeune homme était vraiment séduisant et il le savait. Au lycée, avant quand Alice était encore là, on les appelait le trio. Mais voilà Alice n'était plus là, Bella et Edward restait ensemble au lycée, mais sans Alice c'était différent. Bella avait eu le béguin pour Edward pendant longtemps, mais elle s'était faite une raison, s'il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué c'est qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était la sœur qu'il rêvait d'avoir depuis toujours. Elle avait plus l'impression qu'il restait toujours prêt d'elle parce qu'elle avait cet effet intéressant d'éloigner la gente féminine de lui.

- Laisse moi devinez, tu as encore cédé à Emmett ? dit-il sur de lui.

- Comment tu as deviné ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Parce que tu n'as pas voulu venir chez moi prétextant que tu avais déjà quelque chose de prévu et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à mentir. En plus Emmett m'a appelé pour savoir si je voulais aller avec eux à la piscine.

- Quoi ! C'est ça la chose super importante qu'il avait à faire. J'y crois pas ! Il va m'entendre quand il va rentrer. Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

- Ma mère refuse que je reste enfermé chez moi toute la journée sans rien faire, alors elle m'a embarqué dans cette galère. Si Emmett vivait avec nous, Esmée l'aurait recadré depuis longtemps et il irait faire les courses tu peux me croire.

- Voilà pourquoi il a voulu vivre chez Charlie quand ta mère est partie vivre avec Carlisle à Boston.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il est resté vivre avec Charlie plutôt qu'avec sa mère, notre mère est un amour pourtant, enfin quand elle n'est pas dans sa période diabolique.

- Je crois qu'Emmett s'entendait très bien avec ma mère, mais il avait plus de mal avec Carlisle. Ta mère ne voulait pas l'arracher à ses origines et ses habitudes et surtout elle avait besoin de finir ses études. L'habitude faisant, il ne nous a plus quittés. Toi tu es arrivé, vous êtes revenu ici parce que ta mère s'ennuyait d'Emmett. Nous sommes une grande famille après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal. Carlisle à récupérer Rosalie et Jasper aussi, chez vous ça doit être un peu complet.

- Tu penses qu'Emmett n'arrive pas à se trouver une petite place dans le lit de Rose ?

- Oui en effet vu comme ça, il ne prend pas énormément de place, rit-elle en secouant la tête. La pauvre je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour le supporter.

- J'aurais presque envie de dire le contraire, parce que supporter Rosalie tous les jours n'est pas une partie de plaisir, je pense qu'ils sont fait pour s'entendre au final.

- Edward où es…tiens Bella ! Comment ça va ma chérie ?

Oui Esmée était la mère idéale, si on oubliait le fait qu'elle s'était séparé de son fils alors qu'il était encore jeune. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Quand Renée et Marie étaient mortes, Esmée était venu voir plusieurs fois comment tout le monde allait. Bella se sentait toujours de trop dans ces moments là. Charlie avait était son mari, Emmett était son fils, Bella elle n'était rien pour Esmée. Sa peine elle n'avait pas pût l'épancher sur l'épaule de qui que ce soit, Emmett ne l'écoutait plus, Charlie vivait à travers son boulot. Après tout Jacob avait peut être raison, c'était une survivante.

- Ca va bien. Je fais les corvées qui étaient à l'origine sur le compte de ton fils, mais apparemment la piscine était beaucoup plus intéressante. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sachant qu'on s'amuse tellement entre le rayon frais et celui des surgelés.

- Il est incorrigible celui là, fais moi confiance pour lui tirer les oreilles quand il viendra ce soir à la maison.

- Il vient chez vous ce soir ? demanda Bella déçu.

- Oui normalement pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils avaient prévu une soirée ensemble depuis longtemps, mais apparemment ça aussi il l'avait oublié.

- Non pour rien. Mais il est inutile de lui faire la morale Esmée, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ça rentrera par une oreille et ça sortira aussitôt par l'autre. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois finir ça et après j'ai quelque chose de prévu, je n'ai rien qu'une heure de retard, rien d'extraordinaire.

- File ma chérie, ton amoureux va se languir de toi sinon, ricana Esmée.

Bella s'étouffa presque de rire. Jacob, son amoureux, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Son meilleur pote amoureux d'elle ça serait la fin de tout. Edward la regardait étrangement, mais Bella n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Il était un peu comme Emmett quand il s'agissait de garçon. Trop protecteur. Si l'un des deux savait qu'elle passait toutes ses après midi en compagnie d'un garçon de son âge, célibataire et super mignon de surplus, Jacob serait assassiné sur le champ sans préavis.

Une fois les courses rangés, Bella se précipita chez Jacob. Quand elle arriva elle embrassa Billy, le père de son ami et parti le rejoindre dans le garage où celui-ci était en train de se battre avec la mécanique de sa future voiture.

- Alors comment va titine ? s'amusa-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Elle me donne du fil à retordre mais je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu avant d'avoir obtenu sa défaite où sa mort ! clama-t-il avec un air sérieux. Et ces courses c'était le pied n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas un vrai bonheur, ironisa-t-elle en souriant exagérément. Je n'aurais pas rêvé plus belle après midi.

- Au fait Bella, je sais que j'abuse, mais j'ai un de mes amis qui a des problèmes avec son ordinateur et je lui ais dit que je connaissais quelqu'un qui pouvait peut être s'en charger. Mais si tu ne veux pas je pourrais comprendre.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot tu sais que j'adore désossé des PC. Où est la bête ?

- Quoi tu veux t'y mettre tout de suite ?

- De toute façon notre tournoi de jeux vidéo est tombé à l'eau et tu es occupé avec ta voiture, autant me rendre utile.

- T'es un amour Bella. Je l'ai laissé dans le coin là-bas au cas où ça t'intéresserait.

Elle ne chercha pas à épiloguer plus longtemps. Beaucoup pourrait trouver ça barbant, mais Bella adorait la mécanique. Avec Jacob elle avait appris tellement de chose sur les voitures et les motos qu'ils pourraient ouvrir un garage tous les deux et défier toutes concurrences. Elle se concentra sur le PC en question et trouva bien vite ce qui clochait. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris en informatique elle le devait à James, leur ancien voisin qui lui avait enseignait tout ce qu'il savait, ce type était un vrai génie, voilà pourquoi il était parti loin de Forks pour faire fortune dans une des plus grandes boites d'informatique à New York avec sa femme Victoria. Ils l'avaient souvent invité à venir chez eux pour les vacances, mais comme toujours, elle n'avait pas voulu abandonné son père et son frère. L'ordinateur en question n'avait pas grand-chose, mais cela aurait couté une fortune chez un réparateur vu la rareté des informaticiens de la région. Bella réassembla la machine et la brancha.

- Tu as réussi ? demanda Jacob en arrivant derrière elle en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon.

- D'après toi, si je le branche et qu'il s'allume j'ai réussi, ricana-t-elle en regardant l'écran.

- Bah des fois ma moto démarre mais elle tombe en panne deux secondes après.

- D'accord, alors voyons voir, le mot de passe tu le connais ?

- Non.

- On fera de sans alors.

En a peine 2 minutes elle avait forcé le barrage du mot de passe et vérifiait le bon fonctionnement de l'ordinateur.

- Je pense qu'il est reparti pour 20 ans.

- T'es vraiment la meilleure, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front et en lui mettant du cambouis.

- Jake tire toi avec tes sales pattes crasseuse, je vais encore avoir du mal à enlever tout ça après.

- Pourquoi t'a rendez-vous, se moqua-t-il en approchant une fois encore ses mains.

- J'avais un rendez vous ce soir normalement, mais il se pourrait fort bien que ce soit annulé.

- Quoi t'as vraiment un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il surpris en arrêtant aussitôt de jouer.

- Ouais avec Emmett, mais il doit aller chez Rosalie ce soir, il m'a oublié, la soirée ciné tombe à l'eau.

- Tu l'as fera demain ta soirée ciné. Restes avec moi ce soir, on rattrapera notre aprèm.

- C'est sympa Jacob, mais il va falloir que je rentre, ce n'est pas parce qu'Emmett n'est pas là que je dois laisser mon père seul. Mais demain, je préparerais à manger en avance et comme ça je viendrais te rejoindre après, Emmett m'a posé un lapin, je ne suis pas obligé de remettre ça à demain, ça te convient ?

- Ca me convient parfaitement, dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. Mais apprend un peu à vivre pour toi Bella.

- J'aimerais bien.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla dire au revoir à Billy. Quand elle arriva chez elle, Charlie avait laissé un message sur le répondeur disant qu'il allait passé la soirée au poste et qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Bella en eu presque envie de pleurer, mais elle avait arrêté de verser des larmes depuis l'accident. Elle se devait d'être forte. Elle ne chercha même pas à retourner chez Jacob, à quoi bon. Il se vanterait encore d'avoir eu raison. Un appel arriva peu de temps après, c'était Angela, Jess, Mike enfin toute la bande qui l'invitait une fois de plus à venir au cinéma avec eux, elle aurait pût y aller, mais une fois encore elle déclina, espérant inconsciemment qu'Emmett se souviendrait d'elle. Alors qu'elle était entrain de se faire à manger la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. Ca c'était étrange. Si ça avait était Emmett ou Charlie ils seraient rentré directement. Bella prit son courage à deux mains et parti ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Jasper.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix égale.

- Je viens chercher Emmett, dit-il froidement.

- Aux dernières nouvelles Emmett était avec toi, répondit-elle en lui bloquant le passage alors qu'il essayait de rentrer.

- Non il m'a dit qu'il repasserait par ici avant pour s'excuser d'avoir oublié votre soirée.

Il s'en était souvenu tout compte fait. Le soulagement empli Bella avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle en lâcha un sourire. Jasper la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

- Je te dis qu'il n'est pas là.

- Laisse-moi entrer le temps qu'il arrive alors. Je ne vais pas te violer Swan, y'a pas de danger.

« Ce connard prétentieux se prendra ma main dans la gueule un jour » se dit-elle en serrant les dents. Malgré sa fureur elle le laissa passer et retourna dans la cuisine sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle reprit là où elle en était avant d'être interrompu.

- Charlie n'est pas encore là ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Bella fit comme ci elle ne l'avait pas entendu, il s'attendait à quoi, qu'elle lui fasse la causette comme ci de rien n'était.

- Je te cause Swan !

- D'abord j'ai un prénom c'est Bella, ensuite non Charlie n'est pas rentré quel sens de déduction et pour finir je crois que tu attends Emmett donc tu peux l'attendre dans le salon ou dans sa chambre mais par pitié arrêtes de m'emmerder !

Un silence sans nom se fit. Elle n'avait pas prévu de répondre, mais l'accumulation de la journée l'avait faite craquer. Bella se retourna et tomba sur le visage choqué de Jasper. Elle le regarda de plus prêt. Il avait la beauté de Carlisle et le même regard dure que Rosalie. Jasper était beau, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, même si elle trouvait Edward plus beau encore, Jasper avait un charme sauvage et indéniable, si on oubliait que c'était un parfait emmerdeur. Mais son visage autrefois si gentil et rayonnant avait changé depuis le départ d'Alice. Celle-ci avait un an de plus que Bella, mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être ami avec elle. Jasper lui était plus vieux. Mais Alice n'avait jamais fait son âge, tout comme Bella était déjà trop mure pour le sien.

- Un jour j'aimerai que tu m'explique ce que tu me reproche parce que j'en ai marre que tu passes tes nerfs sur mon dos ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Alors soit tu te tais et tu reste, soit tu l'ouvres et je te fou dehors, c'est clair ?

- Comme ci tu pouvais en avoir la force, ricana-t-il méchamment.

- Tu ne me connais vraiment pas Jasper, ça je peux te l'assurer.

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de continuer que le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Elle éteignit la gazinière et décrocha.

- Allo !

- Bonjour Bella, c'est Carlisle, est-ce que ton père est là s'il-te-plait.

- Non il est encore au poste, pourquoi ?

- Je…enfin, c'est un peu délicat à dire au téléphone.

Bella connaissait ce ton. C'était celui qu'employait Carlisle quand il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Il avait demandé Charlie, donc ce n'était pas lui le concernait. Emmett !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, Carlisle dite moi qu'il va bien !

- Bella calmes toi, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture qui a prit la fuite, il est en salle d'opération et j'ai besoin de contacter ton père…

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ! s'énerva-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? s'inquièta aussitôt Jasper en arrivant à côté d'elle.

Bella ne chercha même pas à lui expliquer, elle lui passa directement le téléphone. Elle s'assit sur une chaise. Qu'elle est la probabilité que tous ces malheurs arrivent sur une seule et même famille. Tout recommençait de nouveau. Les voitures, toujours ces maudites voitures ! Les larmes ne tombèrent même pas, le choc était bien trop important pour cela. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Pas Emmett. Elle avait sût se relever la fois d'avant, elle n'y arriverait pas cette fois ci.

- Swan bouge ton cul je t'emmène à l'hosto, la bouscula Jasper en attrapant son manteau et en le lançant à Bella.

Mais elle resta là, à le regarder totalement amorphe, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Emmett, elle le suivrait de prêt ça ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux.

- Swan ton frère n'est pas encore mort, il va avoir besoin de toi donc tu te bouges !

Pour une fois elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle attrapa le manteau qu'il lui avait lancé et le mit en quatrième vitesse. Elle ferma le plus vite possible la maison. D'un sens heureusement que Jasper était là, elle aurait été bien incapable de conduire sa voiture en toute sécurité. Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas une voiture qu'elle avait devant elle, mais une moto. Jasper lui passa son casque mais elle fit non de la tête.

- Fais pas ta chochotte Swan on est pressé !

- Garde ton casque je prends le mien, répondit-elle.

- Le tien ?

Elle prit ses clefs et ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture, elle en sortit une boite dans laquelle se trouvait son casque de moto. Une fois qu'elle l'eu récupéré et mit sur sa tête elle monta à l'arrière de la moto de Jasper. Celui-ci semblait sonné.

- On en reparlera plus tard, avance Emmett nous attends.

Quand ils arrivèrent en trombe à l'hôpital, Charlie n'était pas encore arrivait. Emmett lui était remonté du bloc. Carlisle avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pût, Emmett était dans un coma artificiel. A travers la vitre, Bella et Jasper avait pût le voir. Il allait s'en sortir, c'était la seule bonne nouvelle que la jeune femme pouvait avoir. Mais la fureur remplaça bien vite la peur. Quelqu'un avait renversé son frère et avait pris la fuite, elle comptait bien savoir qui avait fait ça.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'on rumine la même chose Swan, lui dit le blond en voyant le visage de Bella faire navette entre Emmett et le policier qui trainait prêt des médecins.

- Si tu penses au fait de mener ta propre enquête pour trouver la personne qui a renversé mon frère, ici même à Forks, oui nous avons la même chose en tête. Seul un habitant de Forks à pût faire ça. Aucun étranger ne prendrait cette route pour aller ailleurs. Forks est comme une voie sans issues, elle ne donne nulle part. C'est quelqu'un parmi tous ces gens qu'on connait depuis notre enfance et crois moi je ne suis pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

- Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. Si on fait équipe on va pouvoir avancer plus vite. Toi en fouillant dans les dossiers de Charlie, moi dans ceux de Carlisle. Ton frère doit bien avoir des blessures spécifiques d'une sorte de voiture. Je peux avoir ses renseignements en jouant finement.

- Ca marche pour moi. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami, rétorqua-t-elle mauvaise.

- Ca surement pas. On retrouve le salopard qui a fait ça et après on retourne chacun de notre côté.

Bella acquiesça. Oui ils allaient faire ça, à deux ils seraient plus fort, il fallait juste qu'il évite de s'entre tuer avant. Emmett serait vengé, ça Bella en faisait la promesse.


	3. Découvertes importantes

**Salut les gens je sais c'est inacceptable autant d'attente ! "HAN HAN PAS MA FAUTE !" J'ai mon ordi qui m'a laché et sans lui c'est pas simple d'écrire, donc j'ai du attendre de rentrer de vacances, de pouvoir m'en acheter un nouveau et de pouvoir enfin écrire de nouveau donc je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas un abandon juste une pause...une grosse pause d'accord. **_  
_

**Je remercie Axelle et Guess pour leur review ! Et Beatrice toujours fidèle au poste et je te confirme Bella va prendre en ampleur très bientôt ! Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
**

* * *

_- Pourquoi ? dit Bella en regardant son père avec les yeux de cockers qu'Alice lui avait enseigné. _

_- Parce que tu es punie Bells, répondit Charlie en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. _

_- Mais je viens juste d'avoir mon permis j'aimerais conduire maman et Marie au centre commercial, après promis je rentre. _

_- Tu trouves vraiment que ça ressemble à une punition ça ? _

_- Mais avec maman vous m'avez déjà interdit de sortir avec Jess, Mike et Angela ce soir parce que je me suis battu avec Marie, c'est bon j'ai compris. Même si je trouve ça injuste de me punir moi et pas elle. _

_- S'il n'y avait eu que moi chérie tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas eu de punition, je connais ta sœur elle est ingérable et pour étudier c'est dur. Malheureusement ta mère en a décidé autrement. _

_- Papa tu ne pourrais pas plaider en ma faveur s'il te plait. _

_- Je vais essayer…, céda-t-il en souriant à sa fille. _

_- Certainement pas, l'interrompit Renée en lui montrant les clefs de la voiture. Je t'autorise à venir avec nous, mais c'est moi qui conduis et c'est Marie qui monte à l'avant. _

_- Maman c'est moi l'ainée…, se plaignit Bella en trouvant cette situation encore plus injuste que sa punition. _

_- C'est ça ou rien ! _

_Bella ne préféra même pas répliquer. Elle s'arracha des bras de son père et monta à l'arrière de la voiture. Si ses amis apprenaient qu'elle avait réussi à sortir malgré l'interdiction de sa mère ils seraient surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Renée lâcher du mou. De toute façon Bella trouvait que Marie était beaucoup plus gâtée qu'elle, la jeune femme ne la jalousait pas, mais trouvait parfois ça fortement injuste. Les joies d'être la petite dernière certainement. D'un sens Charlie semblait beaucoup plus proche de Bella que de Marie, mais ils avaient souvent les mêmes points de vue, alors que Renée et Marie étaient frivoles et expansives. Pour un caractère aussi doux que celui de Bella, parfois la cohabitation était difficile. Bella avait très peu de souvenir de son enfance mais elle était sur d'une chose Renée ne l'avait jamais choyée comme ça. Elle aimait sa fille plus que tout, mais Isabella savait depuis longtemps que Marie serait toujours sa priorité. Heureusement pour palier à ça il y avait Emmett et Charlie. Ils compensaient largement le manque d'attention que Renée pouvait lui accorder. Encore une fois aujourd'hui Renée devait sortir seule avec Marie, par quel miracle Bella avait réussi à la faire céder elle n'en avait aucune idée. Alors que la voiture roulait et que la conductrice et sa voisine chantait une chanson quelconque à tue-tête, Bella les regardait en souriant. Peu importe que Marie soit plus apprécié par sa mère elle les aimait énormément toutes les deux et Bella savait pertinemment que c'était respectif. Renée jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro de la voiture et regarda sa fille ainée en lui souriant avec bienveillance._

_- Je suis désolé d'être aussi dur avec toi des fois ma chérie, mais tu es tellement intelligente et tellement forte de caractère que des fois j'ai l'impression d'être confronté à ton père et il n'a pas un caractère facile tu sais. _

_- Moi je trouve que papa est un homme exceptionnel, pas forcément sentimental pour un sou mais il nous aime tous plus les uns que les autres. Tout le monde aime le shérif Charlie Swan après tout, répondit-elle en se sentant plus légère. _

_- Oui tu as raison, tout le monde aime Charlie, acquiesça sa mère en paraissant émue._

_Le reste du trajet se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même si Renée roulait un peu vite comme à son habitude. Bella n'aimait pas vraiment la vitesse ou du moins pas quand c'était sa mère qui conduisait. Alors que tout se passait bien un bruit se fit entendre et la voiture commença à dériver. Renée essayait tant bien que mal de redresser le véhicule mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Marie commençait à s'agiter et Renée s'accrochait au volant en écrasant le frein mais la voiture continuait sa route. _

_- Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! cria Marie paniquée. _

_- Je n'en sais rien les freins ont lâchés !..._

_Elles n'eurent pas plus le temps de parler la voiture parti en vrille alors qu'un camion arrivait en sens inverse. Bella avait les yeux grands ouvert et regardait le camion venir vers elles sans pouvoir détourner la voiture de son chemin. Et alors que Marie se mettait à hurler en même temps que Renée, Bella se coucha sur le siège. Et ce fut le noir total._

Isabella se réveilla tellement en sursaut qu'elle faillit en renverser son siège.

- Et bien Swan, t'as pas l'air d'avoir les idées tranquilles, lui lança Jasper en buvant un café.

Ils avaient passés la soirée à chercher des informations dans le bureau de Carlisle, mais le bon docteur ne laissait apparemment pas ses notes trainaient. Alors Bella et Jasper étaient retournés dans la chambre pour veiller Emmett. Trois semaines plus tard Emmett était de retour à la maison sous la haute surveillance de Rosalie. Les deux nouveaux complices avaient fouillés partout dans les affaires de Carlisle et n'avait rien trouvaient de particulier. Ce soir-là ils étaient juste tombés sur la liasse de témoignage de l'accident d'Emmett qui trainait dans la chambre de Charlie. Bella avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait réussi à les subtiliser à son père pendant son sommeil. Durant la nuit Jasper s'était endormi sur le lit de Bella, pendant que celle-ci continuait les recherches. Seulement elle s'était endormie à son tour, mais sur sa chaise de bureau. Le cauchemar de l'accident voilà longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait. Mais là c'était comme-ci elle l'avait revécu.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose dans toute cette paperasse ? la questionna-t-il en posant ses fesses sur le bureau.

- Tous les témoins parlent d'une voiture grise ou noire, en gros la plupart des voitures de Forks. Personne n'a vu le conducteur, pas de plaque d'immatriculation retenue, en bref que dalle, résuma-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait une nuit complète Swan ?

Elle le regarda surpris, depuis quand s'inquiétait-il de son état de santé.

- Parce que franchement vu ta gueule moi je n'oserais pas sortir, enchaina le blond en souriant.

- C'était trop beau, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant.

Depuis les trois semaines où ils devaient presque cohabiter ensemble, Jasper avait été exécrable. Malheureusement Bella était comme une passoire, il pouvait l'insulter autant qu'il voulait elle filtrait pratiquement tout et ça énervé prodigieusement le jeune homme. Bella voyait toujours le meilleur ami de son frère comme un être cupide et sans cœur, du moins vis-à-vis d'elle. Lui par contre remarqué de plus en plus que sans Bella, Emmett et Charlie serait perdu. Elle s'occupait d'absolument tout dans cette maison. Voilà un moment qu'il se retenait de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Ce pourquoi il en voulait autant à Bella.

- Swan je peux te poser une question, dit-il en regardant sa tasse de café.

- Si cela comprend des méchancetés dans le genre : « combien de garçons t'ont déjà larguée ? Ah non suis-je bête comment pourrais-tu plaire à quelqu'un banale comme tu es » ou « avec la tronche que tu as, tu n'as jamais pensé à tourner dans un épisode d'X-files en tant qu'extraterrestre » ou finalement faire dans le vraiment gore et attaquer là où ça fait mal « tu n'as jamais regrettée de ne pas être morte dans cette voiture, l'humanité n'aurait plus à te supporter au moins »…

- Yo stop ! l'interrompit-il en posant sa tasse et en la fixant en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais je n'oserais te dire ça, je ne t'apprécie peut être pas des masses mais jamais je n'ai souhaité ta mort. Pour les deux précédentes, j'avoue que j'en aurais probablement étais capable. Il faut vraiment que tu dormes Swan, tu es sur les nerfs.

- Excuses moi, c'est juste qu'entre mon frère alité, mon père au boulot 24/24, mes études, la maison et tout le reste, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Le temps qu'il me reste je l'emploi à retrouver un enfoiré qui a boulé mon frère avec sa putain de voiture.

Le blond la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Jamais il n'avait entendu Isabella Swan se plaindre et encore moins avec des gros mots dans la même phrase. Plus il apprenait à la connaitre plus il trouvait qu'en fait cette jeune femme était pleine de ressource.

- C'était quoi ta question ? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant du début de la discussion.

- Euh… ! s'exclama-t-il gêné avant de reprendre de sa froideur. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Alice ?

A la mention de ce nom le visage de Bella passa de fatigué à énervé.

- Pas la moindre, nous nous sommes disputé avant qu'elle parte, depuis je n'ai pas reçu un seul sms ou une lettre. Rien, que dal. Je le savais de toute façon. Voilà plus de six mois qu'elle est parti et c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Voyons ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis depuis que j'habite dans le quartier, répondit-elle avec aigreur.

- Il ne fallait pas l'encourager à partir dans ce cas, attaqua Jasper méchamment.

- Moi ? L'encourager à partir ? l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Certainement pas. Je lui ai posé assez d'argument pour rester ici, elle avait obtenu une bourse à New York tout aussi prestigieuse, elle aurait été plus proche de nous, mais elle m'a accusé de vouloir briser son rêve, alors j'ai abandonné je savais que je n'arriverais à rien.

Jasper semblait choqué, complétement atterré. Bella commença à faire le lien.

- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi horrible avec moi depuis qu'elle est partie ? Parce que tu as cru que c'était moi qui l'avait encouragé à partir ?

- Juste avant de partir elle m'a dit que la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance son ami de toujours l'avait persuadé avec de bons arguments à aller vivre son rêve à Paris, qu'elle y serait heureuse et qu'elle reviendrait dès que possible. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle faisait référence à toi.

- Tu es bien un homme toi, toujours à sauter aux conclusions avant d'avoir des preuves. Je n'aurais jamais persuadé Alice sachant que moi je vais faire tout le contraire.

- Comment ça ?

Jasper se sentait curieux depuis quelques temps à propos de la sœur de son meilleur ami, il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait jugé bien trop vite, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'origine du départ d'Alice il s'en voulait encore plus. Il n'était pas sans cœur, mais il avait un esprit vengeur très créatif. La façon dont elle venait de s'exprimer lui prouvait qu'elle était sincère, Bella Swan n'était pas vraiment une bonne menteuse.

- Je vais te faire confiance une fois Jasper Whitlock si jamais ce que je te dis sort de cette chambre crois moi je fais de ta vie un enfer et quand je dis ça ce n'est pas sans fondement.

Ca eu au moins le chic de le faire sourire, parce qu'imaginer Isabella Swan en train de se venger c'était vraiment drôle, jusqu'au moment où il vit son regard tueur et il se dit qu'il ne la connaissait vraiment pas apparemment.

- Je peux réaliser mon rêve moi aussi, j'ai reçu une bourse pour aller étudier dans une école prestigieuse en Italie, la totalité de mes frais seraient pris en charge, j'aurais la chance de pouvoir vivre là-bas pour 3 ans.

- En Italie, fit Jasper choqué de l'apprendre. Mais enfin…une bourse pour quoi ?

- D'art. Seulement voilà, je n'abandonnerais pas ma famille, tu imagines un peu mon père sans moi ici. Il n'y survivra pas.

Jasper essaya de visualiser la maison des Swan sans la bonne de service…euh sans Bella et il se rendit compte qu'en effet Charlie ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

- Tu sais Swan je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais c'est à toi de créer ton propre avenir. Ton père ne t'y aidera pas.

- Toi qui m'en a voulu parce qu'Alice est parti vivre en France, tu me pousses à aller en Italie ? Tu n'es pas logique.

- Ton père a Emmett et tu n'es pas en couple avec qui que ce soit. Alice a abandonné sa famille, ses amis et surtout moi. Que tu partes ne changera pas grand-chose à ma vie, mais le départ d'Alice c'était autre chose. Je me voyais avec elle pour un temps infini et voilà que du jour au lendemain elle part sans un regard en arrière. Alors oui je l'ai mal pris.

- Si une opportunité comme celle-ci s'offrait à toi que ferais-tu ?

Il sembla réfléchir, qu'elle lui demande son avis lui semblait étrange, Alice, elle, avait pris sa décision toute seule ou presque.

- Je n'ai jamais été confronté à cette situation mais je pense que j'aime trop ma famille pour m'en éloigner. Mais ça n'engage que moi Swan, si vraiment tu as un talent tu ne devrais pas le gâcher ici alors qu'il peut fructifier ailleurs.

Un silence s'en suivie. Bella regarda mieux Jasper, lui qui était un peu réservé mais pourtant rayonnant avant avait perdu de sa gaîté. Alice avait vraiment fait des ravages en partant. Bella avait réussi à remettre Jacob sur pied après le départ de Léa peut être que si elle y mettait un peu du sien elle pourrait aider Jasper à son tour.

- Tu te rends compte que nous venons d'avoir une discussion civilisée, c'est incroyable, se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui c'est à marquer dans le calendrier.

- JASPER ! hurla Emmett de sa chambre.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Emmett et la discrétion sont deux choses très distinctes.

- Je t'abandonne Swan, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir accusée à tort…

- Laisses tomber, dit-elle en souriant ironiquement une fois encore, nous savons tous les deux que tu aimes trop tes commentaires acerbes pour m'en priver immédiatement.

- Un point pour toi, mais j'essayerais de les faire sur un ton un peu plus humoristique peut être ainsi les entendras tu enfin.

- N'y compte pas trop. Et au fait un jour prochain, tu penseras à utiliser mon prénom pour changer au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est Bella.

- Faux je n'ai pas oublié que c'était ISAbella, accentua-t-il en partant.

Si elle n'était pas autant habituée à ses moqueries elle l'aurait tué depuis longtemps. Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Bella se leva automatiquement, même si Emmett était encore faible, il avait la capacité de marcher, mais il était bien trop feignant pour ça.

- Allo !

- Bella Swan, tu es impardonnable, une semaine, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu, râla Jacob de l'autre côté du fil. Alors ton frère a eu un accident et je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point ça peut être difficile, seulement je sais aussi que Rosalie et Jasper sont souvent prêt de lui, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de les rappeler à la rescousse et de venir chez moi passer du bon temps.

- Jake j'ai une tonne de chose à faire, grogna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu as toujours des tonnes de choses à faire mais jamais ça ne t'a empêché de venir me foutre une raclée à Call of ! C'est de l'esclavage ma grande, ton père et Emmett ne mesure pas à quel point ils ont de la chance de t'avoir.

- Toi tu es un homme tu ne peux donc pas comprendre ce que signifie ma vie. Tu es comme Emmett sauf que Sue est ta Bella personnelle. Depuis que ta mère est morte c'est ta voisine qui prend soin de vous. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale.

- Ok ! Je vois que tu es encore d'une humeur massacrante, je rappellerais donc demain, mais je te rappelle que tu m'as promis d'être toujours là pour moi et en retour j'essaye d'être le plus présent possible. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es celle qui m'a redonné goût à la vie, ne m'oblige pas à te kidnapper pour te faire entendre raison.

- Je sais Jack, c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à gérer…

- Délègues dans ce cas.

- J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit aussi simple, seulement plus rien ne le sera jamais. Plus maintenant.

- Tu es déjà amère à ton âge, il est vraiment temps que tu sortes, demain je viens te chercher avec toute la bande et je ne te laisse pas le choix. Bisous !

- Jake ? Jacob ? Quelle espèce de…

- Un problème Swan ? demanda Jasper en apparaissant subitement à ses côtés.

Elle sursauta encore plus que quand elle s'était réveillée.

- Rien qui ne te concerne. Que fais-tu ici au juste ? Tu m'espionnes ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, non je suis venu chercher de quoi manger, ton frère veut jouer toute l'après-midi en attendant Rosalie.

- Montes commencer la partie, je vous apporte ça.

Il la regarda en secouant la tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, clama-t-il sérieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Lui mâcher le travail. Tu crois que Rosalie en fait de même pour moi ? Oh que non. Je suis assez grand pour me servir tout seul Swan et ton frère aussi. A force de le choyer il ne grandit plus. Ca va lui faire un choc quand il va se retrouver en ménage avec Rose.

- Parce que toi tu n'es pas choyé par Esmée ?

- J'ai mon appart au-dessus du garage, je vis seul, Esmée ne mets pas un pied chez moi, la lessive, le ménage, la cuisine et même les courses je les fais seul, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour être adulte.

- La voilà la différence, Emmett n'est pas un adulte !

- Mais toi tu es déjà trop mure pour ton âge, à voir ta mine et ton air sérieux on pourrait croire que tu as 80 ans.

- Merci du compliment, ironisa-t-elle.

Il partit dans la cuisine se préparer de quoi manger. Est-ce que c'était vraiment de sa faute à elle si Emmett en faisait si peu à la maison. Avant la mort de Renée c'était toujours sa mère et elle qui était de corvée de ménage. Emmett était bien trop feignant et Marie aurait eu peur de se casser un ongle. Elle avait vécu comme ça et maintenant quelqu'un lui reprochait d'en faire trop ? Jacob lui faisait remarquer depuis longtemps, mais Jacob et Jasper étaient tellement différent que Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle écoutait plus le blond qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que ça plutôt que son meilleur ami. Elle resta à faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre en entendant Emmett hurlait à la mort parce qu'il perdait à chaque fois. Le bruit l'empêcher de travailler et la tentation était tellement forte que Bella se leva pour aller voir à quel jeu Emmett était en train de perdre. Elle ne fut pas tellement surprise quand elle remarqua qu'ils jouaient à Call of Duty. Son grand frère jouait très bien, mais Jasper avait l'air d'être un expert en la matière.

- Whitlock t'es vraiment chiant ! s'énerva Emmett en balançant sa manette.

- Tu sais Em, Call of ce n'est pas qu'une question d'armes et de « je fonce dans le tas » c'est aussi stratégique, mais comme tu ne sais pas faire marcher ton cerveau ça risque d'être dur.

- Mmmhhh, marmonna-t-il mécontent en tournant la tête.

C'est là qu'il vit sa sœur les regarder avec attention.

- Bella je suis sûr qu'il triche, se lamenta-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu perds que ton adversaire triche forcément, objecta-t-elle en souriant.

- Il est juste trop nul pour admettre que je viens de le terrasser de toute façon je suis le plus fort, se venta Jasper en levant un poing au ciel. La famille Swan ne fait pas le poids devant le grand Jasper Whitlock.

Bella n'était vraiment pas rancunière, ni prétentieuse, mais là elle avait une chance qui ne lui avait jamais été donné de prouver à ce grand blond prétentieux que sa supériorité pouvait être mise à mal.

- Je peux essayer Emmett s'il te plait, fit-elle le plus innocemment possible en tendant sa main.

- Ca va pas Swan je ne vais pas jouer contre toi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Whitlock tu as peur de moi, ricana-t-elle en s'installant sous le regard surpris d'Emmett qui ne pensait pas que sa petite sœur serait intéressé par des jeux comme celui-ci.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je vais te laminer tu ne vas rien comprendre.

- Enclenche la première et met le jeu ! lança-t-elle impatiente de le faire taire.

Il senti déjà le coup fourré quand il la vit choisir ses armes sans poser la moindre question. Dès qu'Emmett ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander quelque chose Bella se contentait de le faire taire. Elle avait assez joué avec Jacob et toute la bande pour savoir comment s'en sortir pour contrer le blond à côté d'elle. Une fille certes, mais comme l'avait dit Jasper 5 minutes plus tôt, la stratégie compte aussi, pas la peine de lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait plus dans la tête qu'il ne le croyait.

- En route Swan, ne pleure pas quand tu auras perdu.

Bella ne lui fit qu'un sourire diabolique en retour. Dès que le jeu commença, Jasper sût que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle jouait. Elle connaissait le terrain, elle maniait le personnage sans aucune difficulté et elle terrassait tout sur son passage, également lui. OK ! Il l'avait sous-estimé. Jasper enclencha les bouchées doubles et joua comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Seulement voilà, ça ne suffisait pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de se faire battre et en beauté.

- Qui a laminé qui là ? demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres en remettant la manette dans la main d'Emmett qui était comme paralysé la bouche grande ouverte.

- Où as-tu appris ça Swan ? demande Jasper surpris au plus haut point.

- Peu importe je t'ai juste prouvé que la famille Swan pouvait se défendre bien mieux que tu ne le pense. Sur ce je vais finir mes devoirs.

- Stop ! Bella je veux savoir où…

Mais elle ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de continuer, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre le sourire scotché sur le visage. Elle avait cloué le bec de Jasper Whitlock et ça valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Quand elle vit midi arriver elle sortit enfin de sa chambre pour aller chercher son père au poste. C'était le seul rituel d'avant la mort de Renée et Marie qu'ils avaient gardé, mangé au resto du coin une fois par mois. Sauf que cette fois ci il ne serait que deux, Emmett avait prévu de manger avec Rosalie à la maison. Elle s'habilla et attrapa les clefs de sa vielle camionnette. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle ne pût cacher son sourire en voyant Jasper se battre pour faire démarrer sa moto.

- Un problème ? demanda Bella en essayant de cacher son sourire.

- Swan je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle, je dois manger avec mon oncle et ma tante ce midi et cette bécane refuse catégoriquement de se mettre en marche. Si je fais le trajet à pied je ne serais jamais à l'heure et Esmée déteste que je sois en retard.

- Montes je vais te déposer, je dois juste passer chercher mon père avant.

Il la regarda méfiant essayant de mettre ses vieilles rancunes de côté.

- Tu sais ce n'est qu'une proposition après tu peux te battre avec ta moto pendant des heures ou rentrer à pied moi je m'en moque personnellement…

- D'accord c'est bon je viens, dit-il en la suivant.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Oui trois semaines étroitement lié par une chose aussi puissante que la vengeance ça pouvait rapprocher certaines personnes même Bella et Jasper. Autrefois, il aurait encore préféré mendier la voiture d'Emmett. Là ils étaient en route pour le poste de police. Jasper la regardait intensément cherchant à dire quelque chose tout en hésitant.

- Accouches ! dit-elle à bout de patience.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris que Jasper n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il le laissait paraitre, elle en avait moins peur et elle commençait à lui parler comme elle parlait à Jacob.

- Est-ce que tu rêves souvent de ton accident ? demanda-t-il alors que Bella troublée n'osa plus le regarder.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Tu parles pendant ton sommeil Swan.

- Je n'avais plus fais ce cauchemar depuis longtemps, mais il faut croire qu'entendre parler de l'accident d'Emmett tous les jours ne m'aide pas. Je le faisais souvent après mon accident, ce qui est normal, mais j'espérais que le fait d'avoir fait le deuil de ma mère et de ma sœur me permettrait d'oublier. Apparemment non.

- Peut être que tu fais ce cauchemar pour une bonne raison, tu essayes peut être de te rappeler quelque chose, ou ton inconscient cherche à te le faire savoir.

- Rappelles moi tu fais des études de quoi ? demanda Bella ironiquement.

- D'histoire, répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire ravageur. Mais j'avais envisagé fut un temps de faire de la psychologie…

- Je me disais bien aussi !

- Tu as déjà parlé de ton accident avec quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi faire, mon père et mon frère ont déjà bien assez souffert je n'ai pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mon meilleur ami m'écoute quelques fois, mais je préfère ne pas le déranger avec ça et un spécialiste je m'y refuse, je ne suis pas folle, alors non merci.

- Les psy ne sont pas là que pour les fous tu sais. En gros tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi…

- Et depuis quand Jasper Whitlock s'inquiète-t-il de mon état de santé ?

- Depuis qu'il comprend qu'il a était super con de juger trop vite et qu'il commence à te connaitre. Je comprends pourquoi Alice t'aimait autant.

- Oui m'aimait, c'est justement l'imparfait qu'il faut mettre. La seule amie que j'avais s'est tiré à l'autre bout du monde en me laissant seule avec mes pensées plus que lugubres, du genre « pourquoi suis-je la seule encore vivante » « si seulement Renée m'avait laissé monter devant Marie serait encore en vie » enfin bref ce genre de chose qu'on se dit lorsqu'on se sent coupable d'être la seule survivante d'un accident qui a couté la vie aux autres passagers présent avec toi dans cette voiture.

Jasper remarqua une des plus grandes qualités de sa voisine qu'il n'avait alors pas encore soupçonnée. Elle était extrêmement courageuse. Elle affrontait tout de face et toute seule, sans se plaindre le moins du monde. Qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas voir au-delà des apparences.

- Enfin bon remettons cette superbe conversation à plus tard si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, nous sommes arrivés au poste.

- Dis plutôt que c'est une bonne excuse qui te sauve la mise, ricana-t-il. Tu devrais consulter Swan. Depuis longtemps je te le dis que tu es folle, pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas ?

- Tu es vraiment hilarant des fois. Viens on va chercher mon père et après je te dépose chez toi. Et cette conversation a intérêt de rester entre nous parce que sinon…

- Sinon quoi, continua-t-il en soulevant un sourcil moqueur.

- Sinon je balance à tout le monde que je t'ai mis la misère à la console, sourit-elle à son tour méchamment.

Il se renfrogna comprenant qu'elle en avait plus dans la tête qu'il ne le soupçonnait. Quand ils entrèrent dans le poste de police ils remarquèrent que rien ne changeait jamais ici. Toujours la même déco toujours les mêmes personnes, Forks était vraiment une petite ville sans grand intérêt.

- Tiens Bella ! la salua la secrétaire. Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Et les études ? Si tu savais avec quelle fierté ton père parle de toi ? Tu es de plus en plus belle chaque jour mon ange ! Tu ressembles beaucoup au shérif il n'y a pas à dire ! Ton père est parti tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, tu peux l'attendre dans son bureau.

- Merci Debby, répondit poliment Bella en traversant le poste et en s'installant dans le bureau de son père en compagnie de Jasper.

- Cette femme est flippante, dit-il en frissonnant. Elle doit souler toute sa famille ma parole.

- Voilà pourquoi je la laisse parler pour deux et je n'enregistre que les informations importantes.

Ils se mirent à l'aise en attendant Charlie. Alors que Jasper regardait le plafond avec grand intérêt, une idée traversa le cerveau de Bella. Elle se leva en hâte et s'assied à la place qu'occupait habituellement son père. Quand Jasper la vit en train de toucher à l'ordi du shérif il commença à s'inquiéter.

- Swan qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je récolte les informations qui nous manquent, répondit-elle sereinement en craquant l'ordinateur de son père sans difficulté.

- Mais comment as-tu fais ça, chuchota-t-il scandalisé.

- T'occupes vas plutôt faire le guet pendant que je me charge de ça.

Il préféra lui obéir. Pendant ce temps-là, Bella fit une recherche sur l'accident d'Emmett. Elle récolta des témoignages que son père n'avait pas ramenés chez lui et elle les imprima. Apparemment il y avait un lien avec un autre dossier, Bella cliqua dessus intrigué et tomba sur son propre accident. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Grouille toi un peu Swan on n'a pas que ça à faire, au lieu de lire imprime tout et on regardera chez toi ! marmonna Jasper.

Elle l'écouta et imprima tous les fichiers annexes en rapport avec son propre accident. Pendant que les fichiers s'imprimaient, elle lut une feuille de rapport fait par un adjoint à l'époque et Bella faillit en lâcher tout.

- Eh ! Ça va ? T'es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, s'inquiéta le blond. Merde voilà ton père.

Elle se contenta d'imprimer le plus de chose possible et de refermer le tout aussi vite que possible. Lorsque Charlie entra dans le bureau tout était comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Bella avait couru vers l'imprimante pour récupérer la tonne de papier et avait tout rangeait en hâte dans son manteau. Son père l'embrassa et proposa à Bella de déposer d'abord Jasper et ensuite de revenir le chercher pour manger, il devait encore taper la fin d'un rapport.

- Pas de soucis je repasse après, dit-elle en se hâtant de sortir.

Une fois dans la voiture Jasper la regarda inquiet, qu'avait-elle vu qui l'a mettait dans un tel état.

- Accouches ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour impatient.

Un silence dramatique se fit pendant que Bella remettait ses idées en place.

- L'accident d'Emmett avait un lien avec mon accident sur l'ordi. Le mien n'en était pas un, quelqu'un à saboter les freins de la voiture et de toute évidence quelqu'un à chercher intentionnellement à renverser Emmett. Ce n'était pas un accident mais une tentative de meurtre.

Jasper en resta pantois. Bella tremblait du haut en bas. C'est ça que son subconscient cherchait à lui rappeler, le fait que la voiture n'était pas parti toute seule dans ce camion, les freins ne répondaient plus quand elles avaient eu l'accident. Quelqu'un avait cherché à les tuer et avait réussi. Emmett était la prochaine cible. Bella était prêt à tout pour savoir qui était le malade qui s'en prenait à sa famille. Quand elle le retrouverait elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau vue le taux de rage qui bouillonnait en elle.


	4. Choc !

**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite, préparez vous à des chocs, parce que c'est maintenant que l'histoire s'emballe ! Vous croyez avoir tout vu, pas de bol je suis imprévisible. Alors je vous laisse entre les mains du suspens pour découvrir ce qui va bien pouvoir encore leur arriver. **

**Moi: La suite est là et je tiens à te dire que j'adore ton pseudo !  
**

**Delphine: Je t'en prie régales toi la suite est là !  
**

**Guest: Toujours heureuse que tu laisses un petit mot à chaque fois, merci.  
**

**Encore merci à tous de mes laisser autant de messages c'est au delà de mes espérances. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- Je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer Bells, s'exclama Emmett en allant rejoindre Rosalie et Jasper dans l'entrée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon papa rentre tard, j'aurais le temps de faire mes devoirs, répondit-elle en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en regardant le sol de sa maison.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle était tombée sur le dossier dans le bureau de son père, et elle n'avait rien pût tirer des rapports à part le fait que tout avait été orchestré par une personne qui en voulait vraiment à sa famille apparemment. Ou à une personne de sa famille en particulier, peut-être elle si ça se trouvait. Voilà une semaine qu'elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle, les vacances l'aidaient bien. Emmett, même s'il ne le disait pas, commençait à s'inquiéter. Lui se remettait très rapidement mais il remarquait aussi que sa sœur n'allait pas bien du tout. Quand Jacob était venu la chercher le lendemain avec toute la bande, Quil, Seth, Embry et autres, il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Etrangement, Bella avait toujours réussi à parler avec son meilleur ami, malheureusement elle trouvait que Jasper comprenait mieux cette histoire-là. Aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraitre, elle fuyait Jasper depuis une semaine. Bella n'arrivait pas à en parler. Les mêmes phrases lui revenait toujours en tête : « Qui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ? ». Même Jasper ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. La seule fois où elle avait voulu parler de toute cette histoire avec son père il s'était mis dans une colère noire qui ne lui avait plus du tout donnée envie d'en reparler avec lui.

Actuellement elle se posait tellement de question qu'elle n'en dormait plus. Elle avait perdu l'appétit. D'ailleurs la jeune femme n'osait même plus se regarder dans la glace elle avait peur de voir un cadavre sur patte.

- N'oublie pas de manger cette fois ci, essaya de la raisonner son frère inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai de quoi me faire à manger, répondit-elle automatiquement.

- Prépares ton sac Swan tu viens avec nous, intervint Jasper en prenant la veste de Bella sur le porte manteau et en lui lançant. On ne te laisse pas seule ici, c'est hors de question.

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps vers lui.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Rosalie et Emmett complétement surpris de voir Jasper demander ça à sa rivale de toujours.

- Je te demande pardon ? dit Bella atterrée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Rose va préparer le sac de Bella et après avec Emmett partaient devant avec ta voiture, on vous rejoint là-bas, renchérit Jasper.

- Enfin, Jaz si Bella ne veut pas venir…, commença Rosalie voyant la tête choquée de la concernée.

- Laisses Jasper s'occuper de ça, la coupa Emmett fier que son meilleur ami essaye de faire sortir sa sœur de sa tanière.

Rosalie monta à l'étage faire ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Le couple s'en alla en vitesse laissant le grand blond et la maitresse de maison ensemble. Jasper n'osait pas l'avouer, c'était contre ces principes, mais il était mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Il la voyait s'amaigrir de jour en jour, les cernes grandissaient sous ses yeux, même la maison n'était plus aussi parfaitement rangée qu'avant, ce qui pour elle était vraiment un sacrilège. Devant le regard déterminé de son assaillant Bella souffla un bon coup et préféra s'assoir sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Il vint la rejoindre et malgré ses réticences il posa une de ses mains sur celle de Bella.

- Tu me fais peur Swan et crois moi je n'aime pas dire ça, avoua-t-il en la regardant intensément. Tu devrais peut être arrêté les recherches sur l'accident d'Emmett si c'est pour finir dans cette état…

- C'est hors de question ! le coupa-t-elle violement.

- Fermes là un peu et écoutes moi ! s'énerva-t-il en lui choppant le menton. Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans la glace ? Tu fais peur à voir, Halloween ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Laisses ton père s'occuper de tout ça, tu es beaucoup trop concerné pour réussir à subir cette situation…

- Je ne laisserais pas tomber ! Un malade mental a saboté les freins de la bagnole qui a tué ma mère et ma sœur et une autre voiture a renversé mon frère intentionnellement, je n'abandonnerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé le coupable.

- Parce que tu crois que j'abandonne moi ? Non mais je fais la part des choses contrairement à toi. Nous ne pouvons pas avancer pour l'instant nous manquons de trop d'élément. Alors au lieu de ressasser tout ça tu ferais mieux de sortir, de te changer les esprits.

- Ca ne résoudra pas le problème !

- Ca prouvera à la personne qui cherche à vous tuer que vous êtes des battants et que quoiqu'il advienne il n'arrivera jamais à attenter à ta vie. Tu es quelqu'un de plus fort que tu ne le laisse paraitre j'en suis certain. Tu as besoin de prendre l'air.

Un silence de plomb tomba. Bella était tellement à bout qu'elle pensait souvent à laisser toute cette histoire loin d'elle, mais elle en était incapable.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas le soudain intérêt de Jasper.

- Je sais que je t'ai mal jugé et que je t'ai fait la vie dure, voilà pourquoi peut être que… j'espère que… quelque part dans tout ça…nous devenions amis. Enfin si tu le souhaites aussi, je ne t'oblige à rien.

Elle le scruta d'un peu plus prêt. Où était donc passé le Jasper d'avant ? Celui qui était hargneux, toujours prêt à dire une méchanceté, celui aigri et sans cœur.

- Pourquoi me détestais tu autant avant ? demanda-t-elle sérieuse. L'histoire du départ d'Alice me semble un peu tirée par les cheveux.

Il sembla reprendre contenance aussitôt et se releva.

- C'était juste une proposition Swan…

- Une obligation vu comment c'était formulé.

- Ok, une obligation et comme toute obligation qui se respecte tu vas t'y plier, tu vas enfiler cette veste, tes pompes et bouger ton cul de l'escalier avant qu'il n'y ait l'empreinte de tes fesses dessus. Tu viens avec nous.

- Pour aller où au juste ?

- A la piscine…

- Sans moi !

- Swan…, menaça-t-il en s'approchant une fois de plus d'elle.

- Je n'aime pas l'eau, dès que je n'ai plus pied je panique alors c'est hors de question.

- Tu m'obliges à utiliser les grands moyens.

Quand elle le vit s'avancer les bras ouverts vers elle, Bella se mit à courir pour l'éviter. Seulement voilà, peut-être qu'à Call of Duty elle était capable de lui mettre une raclée, mais dans la réalité c'était une toute autre affaire. Il l'attrapa bien vite et la balança de force sur son épaule.

- Laisses-moi descendre abruti ! Jasper !

- Oui Swan un problème peut être ?

- J'ai le vertige fait moi descendre ! hurla-t-elle.

- Si tu promets de rester sage et de me suivre bien gentiment, ok ! Mais dans le cas contraire et bien tu m'obligeras à recommencer ce qui ce produit actuellement.

Il la fit descendre et croisa son regard rageur. Ca eu au moins le loisir de le faire sourire, elle ressemblait à un petit chaton en colère. Alors qu'elle obéissait enfin en mettant ses chaussures, Jasper attrapa un sandwich sous vide dans le frigo et lui tendit.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller nager sans la moindre nourriture dans le ventre.

- A peu de chose près on dirait une maman, répliqua-t-elle en lui arrachant la boite de la main et en se rasseyant.

- Je crois que c'est ce qui t'a toujours manqué Swan…

Il se stoppa net en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait parfois tendance à être trop franc.

- Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…enfin ta mère est morte et c'est tragique, mais enfin je parlais d'avant, elle n'était pas toujours au top…enfin non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

- Je sais ma mère n'était pas forcément la meilleure mère qui existait, mais chacun fais des erreurs.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elle avait tendance à privilégier Marie, sans vouloir salir sa mémoire…

- Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai toujours eu conscience. Tout comme papa m'a toujours laissé plus de liberté qu'à Marie. Nous n'avions qu'une seule et même pensée avec mon père, enfin ça c'était avant.

- Tu sais quoi Swan, nous allons partir à la piscine et nous allons nous amuser. Interdiction de parler d'accident quel qu'il soit et de maman, de papa et autres. Ok ?

Bella retrouva un peu le sourire devant un Jasper aussi gentil.

- Ok ! Une journée détente c'est ça ?

- Tu as tout compris en route. On va prendre la voiture si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, parce que ma moto est toujours chez toi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emmener au garage.

- Euh…si tu veux la récupérer ce soir tu peux, hésita-t-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai demandé à mon ami Jacob de jeter un coup d'œil vu que tu avais laissé les clefs dessus et il s'en est chargé. Elle tourne comme au premier jour, désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal mais au moins ça ne te coutera rien…

Le blond leva une main pour la faire taire et lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Merci Swan. Tu en as encore beaucoup des cadeaux comme celui-ci, parce que je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ça m'aurait couté un bras chez le mécano du coin. Je te dois une faveur.

- Tu ne me dois rien du tout. C'est ce qu'on fait pour les amis… Bon on y va où je retourne me coucher.

- Voyons pas de ça entre nous, ce n'est pas parce que tu proposes d'aller dans ton lit que je vais te suivre.

- Avances connard ! balança-t-elle en souriant néanmoins.

Bella n'aurait pas imaginé que Jasper Whitlock puisse devenir un ami. Lui qui était si exécrable avant avec elle, depuis l'accident d'Emmett il avait changé. Ils papotèrent sur la route en continuant à s'envoyer des piques de temps à autre, c'était devenu leur moyen de communication habituel. C'est certainement ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment pour se bouger un peu. Bella dévora le sandwich sous les yeux amusés de son chauffeur.

- Dis-moi Swan, c'était qui tous ces mecs qui sont venu te chercher l'autre jour. J'ai crût en reconnaitre un mais impossible de me rappeler où je l'ai vu.

- C'est des gars de la Push, celui que tu as dû reconnaitre c'est Jacob, vous vous êtes vu à l'aéroport quand on a déposé Alice. C'est sa copine Leah qui est parti avec elle.

- Ah ! Oui effectivement, il a pris en masse depuis…

- En muscle tu veux dire, c'est devenu une vraie armoire à glace ! rigola Bella en revoyant Jacob à l'époque.

- Il n'est pas si baraqué que ça comparé à Emmett, objecta-t-il.

- Tu essayes vraiment de comparer Emmett à quelqu'un d'autre, mon frère a beaucoup de muscles, de là à dire qu'il sait s'en servir c'est autre chose.

- Ce sera répété, amplifié et déformé je te préviens. Ce Jacob à l'air de tenir à toi c'est ton petit ami.

- Non monsieur le fouineur, c'est mon meilleur ami…

- Je croyais que c'était Edward ton meilleur ami, dit Jasper surpris.

- Edward l'était en effet, avant, seulement voilà depuis qu'Alice est partie ce n'est plus pareil. Et puis avec Edward pour moi ça a toujours était différent, seulement voilà ça ne l'a jamais été pour lui, je pense que tu as été le seul à le remarquer, tu t'en es bien servi contre moi à l'époque.

- Je me demande parfois si Edward n'est pas homo, une fille comme toi lui tourne autour et il ne réagit pas, ce n'est pas normal, dit-il comme-ci il était seul dans la voiture.

- Serait-ce un compliment ? s'étonna Bella en arrêtant de manger.

- Non juste une constation, répondit-il sans se démonter. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec ce Jacob ?

- Une fois, une soirée un peu trop arrosée a fait qu'on a…fini la nuit ensemble et le lendemain en se levant on s'est mutuellement promis que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Il aime toujours Leah même si elle est loin et qu'elle l'a quitté, pour moi Jacob est juste un bon pote. Franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça alors que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

- Peut-être parce que je peux être con mais que je ne suis pas une balance. Tu peux me faire confiance. Pourquoi ne retentes tu pas ta chance avec Edward dans ce cas. Vous avez tous les deux changés depuis le départ d'Alice, peut-être qu'il te verra autrement.

- Probablement parce que je n'ai plus le béguin pour Edward. Il est beau c'est un fait irréfutable, mais ce n'est pas le seul à l'être. Il est intelligent et très rusé, ce n'est parfois pas qu'un avantage, par exemple je me sens insignifiante à côté de lui. J'ai muri et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour mon avenir. Je veux quelqu'un qui me tienne tête mais qui ne m'empêchera pas de m'exprimer pour autant. Et toi alors là-dedans. Pourquoi collectionnes-tu les pouffiasses sans jamais en trouver une bien.

- Parce que justement elles ne sont pas bien. Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté les pouffiasses comme tu dis, depuis Maria j'ai décidé d'attendre la bonne. Cette fille est le pire pot de colle que je connaisse, elle est barge. J'étais tellement amoureux d'Alice alors quand elle est partie, tout a tourné au drame y compris mes relations avec les femmes. Là ça va faire plus de 3 mois que je n'ai pas touché une fille.

- Pour un queutard comme toi ça ne doit pas être simple, se moqua-t-elle en évitant la claque que son voisin voulu lui mettre derrière la tête.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être une nonne comme toi. Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer le sexe, seulement j'ai enfin compris que le sexe c'est mieux quand on trouve la bonne personne. De toute évidence Alice et les autres n'étaient pas les bonnes personnes en question.

- Elle ne t'a jamais appelé ? Qu'elle ne me donne pas de nouvelle je peux comprendre, mais vous avez été ensemble pendant plus d'un an et du jour au lendemain elle part à Paris sans donner signe de vie. Elle m'énerve !

- Alice restera éternellement Alice, imbue d'elle-même et égoïste. Elle a beaucoup de qualité mais aussi pas mal de défaut, ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Elle m'a quitté à l'aéroport juste avant de partir, cette fille magnifique m'a clairement signifié qu'elle voulait récupérer sa liberté avant de vagabonder sur les Champs Elizées. J'ai donc récupéré la mienne croyant que je pourrais tout oublier dans les bras des autres femmes et un jour où tu étais particulièrement en colère contre moi tu m'as répondu tout simplement « je suis toute seule parce que c'est mon choix quant à toi le jour où tu trouveras une fille que tu présenteras à Esmée alors tu pourras te considérer comme casé ». J'avoue que c'est ce qui m'a donné un coup de fouet.

- Tu es en train de sous-entendre que si tu as arrêté les coups d'un soir c'est grâce à moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Crois-moi ça fait mal de se faire remettre en place par une fille plus jeune et plus mure que toi. Je n'en suis pas fier.

- Alice a fait une erreur en partant, malgré tes premières apparences peu avenantes et taciturnes, tu es un chic type.

- Serait-ce un compliment, dit-il en souriant.

- Une constation, répéta Bella en souriant à son tour.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la piscine, Rosalie et Emmett était déjà devant, les attendant. Emmett fut enchanté de voir que sa sœur avait retrouvé le sourire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Jasper avait bien put lui dire mais apparemment ça avait été efficace.

- Alors Bell's finalement tu as abandonné ton ménage pour te noyer à la piscine ? ricana Emmett avant de se prendre une claque sur la tête pas Rosalie et un regard tueur de Jasper.

Les filles se réfugièrent dans les vestiaires de leur sexe avant qu'Emmett ne commence son interrogatoire. Une fois du côté homme, le grand frère reprit sa place et ne pût s'empêcher de questionner son meilleur ami.

- Que lui as-tu dis ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, répondit Jasper en sortant ses affaires.

- Mon pote s'il te plait tu évites les dialogues de sourd ça me fera plaisir, rétorqua Emmett sérieux. Ca fait une semaine qu'elle broie du noir et que j'essaye de la faire sourire, toi en une demi-heure tu la fait rire, mais tu la fait sortir aussi. Alors dis-moi qui est le mec à qui je dois casser la gueule ?

Jasper releva aussitôt la tête surpris.

- Un mec ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Putain Emmett mais réveilles toi un peu ça n'a rien avoir.

- Quoi Bella est toute molle, on dirait un spaghetti, elle n'a jamais été comme ça. C'est un bonhomme ma petite sœur, même après trois heures de ménage dans ma chambre, une heure de course et un asticotage complet de ma voiture, Bella pète la forme. Alors ça ne peut être qu'un mec qui la rend aussi dépressive.

- Tu m'énerves des fois ! Tu ne t'es pas dit que le mec en question ça pouvait être toi. A toujours la considérer comme ta bonne, elle en oublie peut être qu'elle est ta sœur. Franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait autant s'inquiéter pour toi vu comment tu lui rends. Ta sœur n'est pas un chien et quand tu auras enregistré ça, alors peut être que tu comprendras qu'elle ne va pas bien. Tu t'es fait renverser par une bagnole, tu t'en es sorti miraculeusement sans presque rien et tu le vis très bien. As-tu une seule fois demandé à Bella comment elle se sentait vis-à-vis de son propre accident, tu te souviens, celui où elle a perdu sa mère et votre sœur ? As-tu essayé de comprendre sa douleur face au fait qu'elle était la seule en vie, la culpabilité qu'elle pouvait ressentir ? Non tu n'en as rien à foutre, parce que tu es comme ton père, tu axes ta vision sur ce qui est essentiel sans te préoccuper des détails et apparemment, pour vous deux, Bella fait partie des détails. Jamais je n'oserais traiter Rosalie comme tu traites cette personne extraordinaire qui se trouve être ta nounou ! Il y a des fois où tu ressembles vraiment à un gamin, réveilles toi un peu avant que tu ne la perde, parce qu'elle ne sera pas éternellement là, un jour où l'autre elle te crachera à la gueule en te faisant bien comprendre que tu es un con. C'est ce qu'elle a fait pour moi et je lui en suis redevable. Alors maintenant comportes toi en homme !

Jasper le planta là, dans le vestiaire et parti fou de rage, laissant un Emmett stupéfié. Ne le voyant pas arriver Rosalie se risqua à venir le voir du côté homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend !

- Je crois que ton frère connait mieux ma sœur que moi et ça fait peur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

- Rien, laisses tomber, allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent les deux autres et tombèrent sur un débat entre Jasper et Bella.

- Je te dis que j'ai peur de l'eau donc je vais me mettre sur le côté et vous attendre.

- Attends tu es en train de me dire que tu es venu à la piscine pour regarder, tu te fous de ma gueule ? lança Jasper.

Bella était emmitouflé dans sa serviette et refusait catégoriquement de l'enlever pour aller se baigner.

- Bell's tu n'as jamais eu peur de l'eau tu as toujours été une super nageuse, intervint Emmett sous le regard vengeur de son meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps, il est magnifique comme il est.

- Tu n'en sais rien Emmett, s'énerva-t-elle aussitôt. Ce n'est pas toi qui a une cicatrice te barrant la moitié du dos et des reins !

Bella avait survécu à l'accident, de là à dire qu'elle s'en était sorti sans dommage c'était une autre histoire. Depuis ce jour-là, elle complexait à cause de ses cicatrices, elle qui petite avait beaucoup de forme et n'osait pas se mettre en maillot de bain, avait gagné en finesse mais n'osait toujours pas à cause des cicatrices.

- Non mais j'en ai une jolie au genou si tu veux voir, répliqua-t-il ironiquement. Jasper a une brulure sur la cuisse et Rose une morsure de chien sur l'arcade droite. Certes ça n'a pas l'ampleur de tes cicatrices, mais chacun traine des bagages, tu es une battante et tes cicatrices le prouvent un point c'est tout. Tu es superbe comme tu es, après tout tu me ressembles, tu ne peux qu'être belle.

Elle commença à afficher un sourire en coin, Emmett avait trouvé les mots justes.

- Passes-moi ta serviette Swan, moi je vais te le dire si c'est aussi grave que tu le prétends et tu sais que je ne suis pas connu pour mâcher mes mots, lui dit Jasper en tendant la main.

Bella posa ses yeux sur Rosalie, elle aurait aimé avoir le même corps. Quand elle releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard concernée de la blonde, Bella compris enfin une chose essentielle. Aucun d'eux ne se moquerait d'elle. La jeune femme se retourna, attrapa sa serviette et la passa à Jasper. Elle montra ce qui la traumatisait autant.

- Je t'accorde qu'elles sont assez imposantes, analysa Jasper en relevant les cheveux de la brune. Mais tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'elles soient derrière, ça t'évite de les voir tous les jours. Enfin rien qui ne fasse de toi une femme repoussante.

Bella se retourna avec un joli sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai ?

- Absolument…, commença Jasper s'arrêtant en constatant que Bella était belle est bien une magnifique jeune femme. Tu es belle et oui…ceci est à la fois une constation et un compliment.

- Merci, répondit-elle en reprenant sa serviette et en allant vers les douches en compagnie de Rosalie qui dévisageait son frère avec un sourire en coin.

Emmett lui, avait beaucoup moins envie de sourire. Il avait capté le regard de son meilleur ami et il avait beau aimer Jasper comme un frère il y avait une limite qu'il ne devait pas franchir, Bella. Le grand frère s'approcha du blond et le fusilla du regard en chuchotant.

- Je te conseille de garder tes mains loin d'elle et ta queue dans ton calbar, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Bella est mon amie, rien de plus…, essaya de se justifier Jasper pas plus surpris que ça par l'agressivité de son interlocuteur.

- Je sais ton passif avec les femmes Jaz, je suis ton meilleur pote rappelles toi, tu les prends et après tu les jettes. Si j'apprends que tu as touché à ma sœur je te prouverais à quel point je peux me comporter comme un homme quand la situation l'exige.

La perspective de se faire sculpter la façade par les poings d'Emmett n'enchantait pas vraiment Jasper. Seulement voilà, il appréciait vraiment Bella et il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner cette nouvelle amitié qui le rendait un plus humain chaque jour. Cette jeune femme faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui et Jasper avait envie de continuer à trainer avec la sœur d'Emmett. Il n'avait pas pour projet d'en faire une de ses « pouffiasses » comme dirait Bella. Non son problème actuel résider plus dans le fait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle et il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à cette chance sous prétexte que son frère refusait qu'il la touche.

- C'est ma meilleure amie actuellement Emmett, ne m'enlèves pas ça, le supplia Jasper sournoisement.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de meilleure amie fille ! Tu n'as jamais sût parler avec les filles peu importe laquelle.

- Oui mais Bella n'est pas n'importe qui, après tout elle ne peut être qu'exceptionnelle, elle te ressemble.

La tentative de diversion ne marcha pas forcement comme prévu.

- Restes ami avec elle si tu veux, mais en cas de dérapage, compte sur moi pour que tu ne te reproduises plus jamais. Je vous surveille.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Quand Jasper les rejoignit de l'autre côté des douches il vit Rosalie et Emmett dans l'eau, s'embrassant encore et toujours. Bella elle était restée sur le côté à les regarder attendrie. Le blond pouvait voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère. Bella avait une beauté extérieur que peu de personne pouvait voir, parce qu'ils ne la regardaient pas vraiment. Sa beauté intérieure était tellement pure et vibrante qu'elle faisait de cette personne un être hors du commun. Oui Jasper trouvait Bella belle, beaucoup plus belle qu'Alice pouvait l'être, même avec tous ces artifices et pourtant Alice était déjà une belle femme. Il s'approcha furtivement d'elle et l'attrapa par surprise pour la jeter une fois de plus sur son épaule.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire ça bordel ! s'énerva-t-elle en l'agrippant.

- Accroches toi Swan dans deux secondes tu finis à l'eau, la prévint-il en riant.

- Jasper non je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle était déjà sous l'eau. Quand elle remonta à la surface et qu'elle vit le visage rieur de son agresseur elle attaqua à son tour. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien pour tout le monde. Alors que Rosalie et Emmett avait étrangement disparu, que Jasper et Bella parlaient ensemble quelqu'un vint taper sur l'épaule du blond.

- Jasper ! Comme on se retrouve, s'exclama la jeune femme devant lui. Quand tu avais dit que tout été fini entre nous, je n'aurais pas crût que c'était à ce point. Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes messages.

- Certainement parce que je les trouvais légèrement harcelant, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Tu ne me présentes pas à ta charmante amie.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller voir ailleurs si je m'y trouve Maria.

- Pourquoi nous sommes en si bonne compagnie.

Jasper qui avait peur que Bella ne fuit devant le conflit existant entre son ex et lui, fut agréablement surpris.

- Mais oui mon chéri, s'exclama Bella en se collant à lui et en l'enlaçant. Présente-moi donc cette garce qui doit certainement être ton ex Maria, cette folle furieuse qui est venue avec toi un jour chez moi et qui m'a dit très sympathiquement que je ressemblais à un sac à poubelle dans ma robe. Qui lorsque je lui ai répondu que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que son papier cul de tee-shirt, a très gentiment crevé les pneus de ma voiture et lui a refait une carrosserie des plus déplorables. Dommage que mon père soit flic n'est-ce pas.

- Bella ? questionna-t-elle en ne l'ayant pas reconnu. Tu as bien changé.

- Toi pas apparemment. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ta voiture après coup, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes loin de moi parce que sinon je risquerais une fois encore de faire appel à mes amis déménageur qui se feront un plaisir de désosser encore un peu de ferraille, la menaça Bella en lui faisant un sourire angélique.

Ca eu au moins l'effet de l'éloigner pour de bon. Une fois sortie, Bella lâcha Jasper en soufflant.

- Ce coup-ci tu me dois une faveur, je hais cette fille ! Elle a touché à mon bébé, ma voiture !

- Qu'as-tu fait à la sienne, demanda Jasper choqué.

- Moi rien, mais Jacob, Paul et Seth eux se sont bien amusés.

- Sous tes airs de fille sage tu es un démon Swan.

- Moi ? Non voyons je suis la petite fille à mon papa.

- Viens je te ramène chez toi avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive, par contre je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Rose et Emmett.

- Je préférerais ne pas le savoir si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Le retour se fit dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Jasper parla un peu plus de l'invasion Maria sous les rires de Bella. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez la jeune femme, elle prit son courrier dans la boite aux lettres et elle lui proposa de rentrer pour faire une partie de jeux vidéo.

- Si c'est pour me foutre la honte comme la dernière fois non merci. En plus vu l'heure je vais devoir rentrer. Esmée m'attend. Je sais me faire à manger mais elle veut à tout prix que je mange en famille. Elle a l'air étrange cette lettre que tu as à la main.

Et en effet elle l'était. Un papier un peu doré, avec une texture qui prouvait sa qualité. Bella fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- C'est une invitation au gala donné par l'école à laquelle j'ai eu une bourse. « Mr Aro Volturi est heureux de vous inviter au gala officiel de l'école Volterra ». C'est dans deux semaines à Seattle. Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?

- Tu peux y aller ça ne coute rien.

- Il me faut un cavalier, hors de question que je demande à Emmett, il n'est pas au courant et encore moins à Jacob il est incapable de se tenir en public, je pourrais demander à Edward…

- Je te dois une faveur si nécessaire.

- Tu viendrais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Si tu as besoin oui je t'accompagnerais.

- Continues comme ça et je vais croire que tu me dragues Whitlock. Il manquerait plus que tu m'invites au ciné et j'en serais convaincu.

Il éclata de rire en l'entendant parler. Bella n'avait donc pas vu l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle commença à partir vers sa porte d'entrée et une envie soudaine pris Jasper.

- Swan à demain 18h ! lança-t-il sérieusement.

- Pourquoi faire ? dit-elle en ne comprenant pas.

- Pour le ciné.

Il la laissa là choquée parce qu'il venait de dire. Bella rentra chez elle assommée, pour être une journée riche en émotion, s'en était une. Mais au moins ça lui avait enlevé pas mal de soucis de la tête et ça lui en avait posé un nouveau. Jasper Whitlock, son ennemi depuis longtemps, ami depuis peu, lui faisait de l'œil. Etait-ce un jeu pour lui. Parce que dans ce cas elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Quand Bella reposa ses yeux sur la lettre elle préféra aller la cacher. Où, était la bonne question. Le grenier, personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds. Elle se dépêcha d'y monter avant qu'Emmett ne rentre. Dans son empressement elle bouscula une boite ayant appartenu à sa mère, une boite toujours fermée à clef autrefois qui s'ouvrit sous le choc de l'impact. La curiosité faisant le reste, Bella attrapa les papiers à l'intérieur, tous écrit en italien. Si Bella croyait ce matin-là avoir touché le fond, elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle trouverait du pétrole le soir même. Elle tenait entre ses mains un acte de naissance sur lequel était inscrite une coïncidence un peu trop troublante à ses yeux et surtout totalement surréaliste : Isabella Maria Sylvia Volturi. Son acte de naissance, avec comme mère Rénée Felini et comme père…Aro Volturi. Bella venait de comprendre une chose essentielle, l'enfer venait seulement de commencer.


	5. Ne joues pas !

**Salut les gens, ce soir je suis en forme, je poste des chapitres sur deux de mes fanfics, c'est bientôt Noël il faut croire. Enfin bon, voici un chapitre plus cours que les autres mais tout aussi intense, je pense qu'il va vous plaire. Merci encore à vous tous de ma laisser des messages vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive. **

**Guest (2): toujours fidèle au rendez vous. Ca fait plaisir.  
**

**Beatrice: Et oui Jasper fait des miracles. En effet ça ne justifie rien mais ça explique beaucoup de chose. Pour ce qui est de la bourse c'est encore discutable. Merci encore de suivre cette fic aussi.  
**

**Guest (1): Moi faire patienter...voyons ce n'est pas mon genre (ou presque) la suite elle est là juste en dessous regardes. Faites avec amour et tendresse. Emballé c'est pesé. Amuses toi bien. Gros bisous.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- Ouais c'est bon j'arrive ! hurla Jasper en accrochant sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et qu'il tomba sur la silhouette trempée de Bella il attrapa plus fermement encore sa serviette.

- Swan qu'est-ce que tu fous là, s'énerva-t-il aussitôt.

Il avait décidé d'aller avec elle au cinéma à 18h comme prévu, seulement elle lui avait envoyé un message disant qu'elle était malade, en gros il avait compris qu'elle annulait. Et là, il était 21h et elle trainait dehors. Jasper allait pousser une gueulante, parce que jusqu'à présent on ne lui avait jamais posé un lapin, puis il changea d'avis quand il vit le visage dévasté de son amie.

- Putain Swan qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Rentre.

Bella ne se fit pas prier, elle entra, jeta ses baskets pleines d'eau sur le tapis de l'entrée et continua ses pas dans l'appartement jusqu'à s'arrêter pile au milieu du salon.

- C'est jolie chez toi, dit-elle avec la voix enrouée.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour la déco, donc dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as une tête d'enterrement, pourquoi tu es venu à pied tu vas attraper la mort.

- Une fois encore on dirait une maman, tu avais raison, ça m'a toujours manqué, seulement j'aurais préféré qu'elle évite de me léguer deux pères.

- Swan tu es sûr que ça va ?

Bella se retourna et sorti une feuille de sous son manteau et la passa à Jasper qui vérifia que sa serviette était bien accrochée avant de prendre en main quoique ce soit.

- En rentrant hier, j'ai voulu cacher ma lettre de bourse de monsieur Aro Volturi. Je me suis pris les pieds dans la boite secrète de ma mère. Dedans il y avait tous ses papiers de sa précédente vie, notamment mon acte de naissance. Quel coïncidence étrange que l'homme qui m'offre une bourse tous frais payés pour 3 ans en Italie se trouve être mon véritable père.

- Oh merde ! s'exclama Jasper surpris au plus haut point.

Après avoir bien pris conscience de la situation, Jasper posa le papier sur le comptoir de cuisine et attrapa le manteau de Bella. Il la poussa vers son canapé et ouvrit son bar. Il prit la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main, en servi un verre et lui tendit.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'âge, que ce n'est pas très conseillé, mais crois-moi sur parole ça va te faire du bien.

La jeune femme ne chercha même pas à parlementer, elle prit le verre et le bu cul sec sous le regard sidéré de son hotte.

- C'est dégueulasse ton truc.

- C'est…de la vodka, dit-il en regardant la bouteille d'un peu plus prêt, c'est meilleur avec du jus d'orange je te l'accorde. Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche avant d'attraper la mort.

- Et toi d'aller t'habiller avant qu'on ton joujou favori ne rétrécisse à cause du froid.

- N'ai aucune inquiétude en ta présence c'est plutôt l'effet inverse qui se produit, avoua-t-il impudiquement.

Bella se mit à rougir comme une tomate avant d'exploser de rire. Jasper ne savais pas trop pourquoi elle rigolait, mais son rire était tellement communicatif qu'il commença à sourire. Bella était belle quand elle riait, ça lui arrivait tellement peu. La jeune femme attrapa la main de son ami et la posa contre sa joue.

- Merci Jasper, je ne savais pas où aller, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai préféré venir ici plutôt qu'aller voir Edward ou Jacob.

- Et tu as bien fait…aucun des deux ne t'aurais offert le spectacle que tu as sous les yeux actuellement. Un homme à poil sous une serviette qui tente de te remonter le moral avec de l'alcool. Emmett sait que tu es là ?

- Non, je me suis énervée contre eux deux sans qu'ils comprennent quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas envie de leur faire face maintenant. Enfin il va bien falloir que je rentre.

- Si tu as besoin restes ici, je dormirais sur le canapé, proposa-t-il sincère.

Bella le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jasper était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour elle, et il la comprenait mieux que personne, mieux que Jacob ce qui relevait de l'impossible. Etait-ce une technique de drague ignoble ou juste un vrai service rendu.

- Je sais ce que s'est, quand mes parents sont morts je suis devenu intenable, quand Alice est parti je suis devenu aigri et à chaque fois je me suis éloigné de ceux qui compter le plus pour moi, le temps de faire le point. Tu as besoin de temps. Emmett et Charlie risque juste de s'inquiéter.

- Et bien qu'ils s'inquiètent ! Pour une fois ça les changera. Je me pose tellement de question, mais j'ai peur des réponses. Parfois la vérité ne se trouve pas là où on l'attend. Si cet Aro Volturi est vraiment mon père, ce que ce papier atteste, pourquoi n'est-il pas là avec moi ? Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils jamais rien dit ? Est-ce que j'ai reçu cette bourse à cause de ça ? Est-ce que…

- Lâche l'affaire pour ce soir, lui conseilla Jasper. Tu ne trouveras pas les réponses chez moi. Tu ne les trouveras que chez toi en questionnant Charlie, seulement tu ne veux pas le faire ce soir, alors essayes de ne plus y penser, je sais que c'est dur, profites juste de la soirée tranquille, personne ne viendra t'embêter ici. On va se regarder un film et on ira se coucher.

Elle acquiesça et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Tu vois c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Jacob m'aurait dit « envoie les se faire voir, ils n'avaient qu'à te dire la vérité » et Edward aurait passé son temps à me faire la morale « ce n'est pas une raison pour découcher ». Toi tu te contentes juste de m'écouter et de me laisser choisir plus tard. Pourquoi tu me comprends si bien alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps tu me considérais comme un parasite.

- Non je…, essaya-t-il de se justifier. J'essayais juste de te tenir loin de moi.

- Et c'était réussi, ricana Bella.

- Tu ne comprends pas…, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Alice a pris comme excuse que j'étais amoureux de toi pour me quitter. Elle me faisait des crises de jalousie tout le temps, elle…pensait que si je te regardais autant, si j'avais autant envie de te connaitre c'était parce que j'avais le béguin pour toi. Alors elle m'a fait promettre de toujours me tenir loin de toi. Quand elle m'a quitté et qu'elle m'a dit « à présent tu pourras te consoler dans les bras d'une autre » tout ça en te regardant, je t'ai pris en grippe. D'accord je te l'accorde ce n'est pas logique, mais c'est du Alice tout craché. Au lieu de prendre sa faute pour ce qu'elle est, elle a préféré me la coller sur le dos.

- Et en retour tu me l'as fait payer, analysa-t-elle en comprenant enfin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Alice a jugé bon de faire ça. Je veux dire ça se voit que tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça, d'ailleurs personne ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi, je suis la banale Bella Swan, je n'ai rien d'une rivale. Je ne suis pas belle et charismatique comme Rose, joyeuse et excentrique comme Alice ou bien sulfureuse et gaulé comme Jessica. Alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle mis ça sur le dos, moi sa meilleure amie, sa naïve et idiote meilleure amie…

Jasper ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, il l'embrassa avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot de plus. Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec ceux qu'elle avait pût échanger avec Jacob. Il était passionné et intense, la combinaison parfaite pour lui faire tout oublier, ses problèmes ainsi que son nom. Jasper quant à lui, réalisait un rêve qu'il faisait depuis longtemps. Quand il la relâcha enfin, les yeux de Bella étaient étincelants mais dégageaient une lueur d'incompréhension que Jasper détecta aussitôt.

- Elle t'a tout mis sur le dos parce qu'elle avait raison, avoua-t-il. Depuis longtemps c'est toi que j'ai remarqué. Mais j'ai toujours eu des freins pour me stopper dans mon élan. Le principal c'est Emmett, tu es sa sœur ! La sœur de mon meilleur ami, comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne que moi qui est cinq ans de plus que toi, j'en pince pour sa petite sœur. Alice est arrivée et j'avoue être sorti avec elle parce que je te savais inaccessible et puis j'ai fini par l'aimer, ce n'était pas de la comédie, j'étais sincère avec elle. Seulement elle avait vu bien avant que l'on ne sorte ensemble que tu m'attirais. Ta beauté, ton intelligence, ta discrétion, ta générosité, tellement de bonne qualité qui font de toi une personne exceptionnelle et non pas banale comme tu le prétend. Et le deuxième frein que j'ai toujours eu c'est toi. Je t'ai vu petit à petit tomber amoureuse de mon cousin, moi j'étais invisible à tes yeux. J'avoue que c'est difficile à croire après toutes les horreurs que j'ai pût te dire, je suis un être ignoble et illogique, mais sache que tu me plais beaucoup. Je n'exige rien de toi en retour, mais si un jour…tu ressens la même chose que moi et bien je serais ravi que l'on partage ça ensemble.

Bella avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre un 38 tonnes sur la tête. Elle attrapa la bouteille qui était resté à ses côtés et bu une gorgée directement à la bouteille. Devant ce geste, Jasper aurait pût se vexer, mais au contraire il laissa échapper un sourire en coin. Isabella Swan n'avait jamais les mêmes réactions que tout le monde. La moitié des filles se serait jeté à son cou après une déclaration pareille, l'autre moitié aurait fui en courant. Bella, elle, restait là, le cerveau tournant à plein régime.

- Je tiens à te dire, commença-t-elle en montrant la bouteille, que ce truc est vraiment dégueulasse. Ce que je viens de raconter est totalement hors sujet, donc je vais aller prendre une douche le temps de me remettre les idées en place.

La jeune femme se leva et chercha la salle de bain du regard, Jasper se contenta de lui montrer du doigt en souriant.

- T'aurais-je troublé Swan ? demanda-t-il en ricanant devant l'incohérence de la sœur d'Emmett.

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de lever son majeur avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le blond s'installa dans son canapé, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il lui avait dit la vérité, mais il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Par contre un autre était en train de titiller son imagination. Bella se trouvait actuellement sous sa douche, de toute évidence nue et Jasper avait du mal à mettre un frein sur son esprit lubrique. Il l'imaginait un peu trop bien à son goût surtout depuis la veille à la piscine. C'est quand il vit les chaussures trempées de Bella qu'il se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre sur le dos. Il partit dans sa chambre et chercha dans son armoire de quoi l'habiller. Rien que l'idée de lui prêter une de ses chemises le fit frémir. Il prit l'un de ses tee-shirts et un vieux short de sport trop petit pour lui qu'il ne mettait plus depuis longtemps. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Jasper se planta devant la porte de la salle de bain et frappa.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Bella vivement.

- Si tu cherches les serviettes elles se trouvent dans le meuble en dessous de l'évier. J'ai quelque fringue pour toi si tu veux. Ce n'est pas du grand luxe mais c'est déjà mieux que si tu te trainais à poil chez moi, non pas que l'idée me déplaise…, dit-il en rigolant comme un gosse.

Bella se contenta d'ouvrir la porte avec fracas, de sortir avec une serviette autour d'elle, de lui arracher les habits des mains et de fuir une fois encore dans la salle de bain. Mais juste avant de fermer la porte elle regarda son bourreau qui était devenu muet.

- T'aurais-je troublé Whitlock ? répliqua-t-elle en claquant la porte.

- Je veux bien être troublé plus souvent moi, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Pour se calmer un peu, il s'installa sur le tabouret devant son plan de travail de cuisine et pris l'acte de naissance de Bella. Oui, Jasper trouvait que dernièrement elle s'en prenait un peu trop dans la gueule et pourtant, elle était toujours là, solide comme un roc. Elle devrait être en pleur, d'ailleurs pourquoi n'était-elle pas en pleur ? Ce n'était pas normal. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, son téléphone sonne, indiquant le nom d'Emmett.

- Salut mec qu'est-ce qui t'arrive de m'appeler aussi tard ? demanda Jasper.

- Dis-moi, je sais que c'est stupide de te demander à toi, que tu serais bien la dernière personne à l'accueillir et la dernière personne qu'elle irait voir, mais est-ce que tu aurais vu Bella par hasard.

Et là le problème s'imposa à lui. Devait-il mentir à son frère de cœur et garder le secret ou bien balancer Bella au risque qu'elle ne lui parle plus jamais. Autrefois il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se poser la question, sauf qu'il avait changé et ses sentiments aussi.

- Non je n'ai pas vu ta soeur pourquoi ? menti Jasper avec conviction.

- Oh rien de grave elle a juste…piquait une crise d'un seul coup, avec mon père on n'a rien compris.

- Elle fait peut être sa crise d'adolescence.

- Bella n'a jamais était adolescente. Elle est passée directement du stade enfant au stade adulte.

- Et toi tu en es encore au stade enfant.

- AhAhAh ! Je suis mort de rire. Enfin bon si tu as de ses nouvelles prévient moi.

- Tu sais Emmett elle a peut-être un amoureux qui l'attendait quelque part et le fait de t'avoir toujours sur le dos ça l'a énervé.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries, ma petite sœur n'a pas de Jules, elle est encore innocente et pure…

- Si ça t'amuses de le croire. Ta sœur n'est pas une nonne. Laisses là vivre.

- Que je croise un type qui pose les mains sur elle ou qui lui fourre sa langue dans la bouche et je me charge de son cas.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas que la langue qu'il fourre en elle.

- Jasper ta gueule bordel, hurla Emmett au téléphone en faisant rire son meilleur ami. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé. Va dormir tu as vraiment des pensées pas catholiques ce soir.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, marmonna-t-il en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Bonne nuit Emmett et ne t'inquiète pas, dès demain ta soeur sera de retour chez toi, j'en suis sûr. Rose faisait la même chose à son âge.

- Oui mais Rose venait chez moi pour…

- Pour faire des choses que je ne veux pas savoir, merci. A demain Em.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi. Jasper n'avait jamais menti comme ça à son meilleur ami et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait bizarre. Mais Bella avait besoin de calme. Voilà pourquoi il se promit de la laisser tranquille pour la soirée et de ne plus aborder les sujets pointilleux. Il sursauta quand il senti une main sur son épaule.

- C'était Emmett ? demanda Bella en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté.

- Oui.

- Et à voir ta tête tu lui as menti, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je n'aime pas le faire, mais cette fois ci c'était nécessaire. Il faut qu'il apprenne qu'avant d'être sa sœur tu es un être humain, que tu n'es pas là que pour le servir, pour le chouchouter. Tu as besoin d'air quelque fois et le fait que tu découches à ton âge ne devrait pas lui poser de soucis.

- On parle d'Emmett là.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait fit rire Jasper à son tour. Oui Emmett resterait toujours Emmett.

- On se regarde un film pendant que je commande des pizzas ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Ca marche pour moi. Merci Jasper, merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Allez va t'installer je t'apporte le catalogue de pizza.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Ils parlèrent un peu de leur goût commun mais aussi de leur divergence de point de vue. Bella s'amusa même à faire vite fait un caricature de Jasper sur la boite de pizza, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. Comme promis ils n'abordèrent plus les sujets tabous. Parfois seule la présence de l'autre suffisait. Le principal pour eux, c'était de passer une bonne soirée. Quand Bella se pencha pour lui dire bonne nuit, Jasper hésita à renouveler ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, les lèvres de Bella l'appelaient. Mais il resta sage, il ne voulait pas passer pour un gros pervers. Il ne cherchait pas à l'effrayer. Quand elle se coucha enfin et qu'il se retrouva seul dans son canapé, son esprit n'arriva pas à se mettre en pause. Même dans le noir et avec la ferme intention de dormir, il n'y arrivait pas. S'il allait vraiment jusqu'au bout de ses sentiments et qu'il arrivait à faire comprendre à Bella qu'il tenait à elle, Emmett allait le tuer. Mais si jamais il ne faisait rien, un homme viendrait prendre sa place et il ne supporterait pas d'en voir un autre avec elle. Ça lui serait impossible de garder son calme. Jasper était d'une nature un peu jalouse, voir beaucoup, alors s'il était attaché à Bella autant qu'il sentait qu'il l'était, il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Sa décision était prise, même s'il devait faire face à Emmett, il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper cette fois-ci. Bella Swan était la femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées dernièrement et actuellement encore, hors de question d'abandonner. Alors qu'il prenait cette résolution, il attrapa son oreiller et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à dormir avec un cerveau fonctionnant à mille à l'heure. Il se releva pour aller rechercher son oreiller et c'est quand il leva les yeux qu'il vit l'ombre de Bella devant lui. Jasper alluma la petite lampe qu'il avait sur le meuble à côté de son canapé. La jeune femme était debout dans la peine ombre, les bras croisés et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Swan tu ne dors pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça tout à l'heure. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Swan je…tu m'attires et je…

- Justement c'est ce qui me fait peur, dit-elle en le fixant. Que ce ne soit qu'une histoire d'attirance physique, qu'une fois que tu auras tiré ton coup, tu m'oublieras comme toutes les autres…

- Tu n'es pas comme toutes les autres, intervint-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je t'ai vu avec les femmes. Tu les prends, tu t'en sers et tu les jettes. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas faire la même chose avec moi.

Il ne lui coupa une fois de plus la parole en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il adorait ça. Quand il se sépara d'elle, ses yeux étaient assassins.

- Ne joues pas avec moi, sinon je n'aurais aucune pitié, le menaça-t-elle. Je te balancerais à Emmett s'il le faut.

- Alors tu le feras. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec toi…

Elle baissa les yeux pesant le pour et le contre.

- Bella regardes moi ! exigea-t-il sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Quand il vit ses yeux surpris et pourtant plein de joie le regarder aussitôt après, il chercha à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de spécial.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends m'appeler par mon prénom, avoua-t-elle. Et c'est agréable à entendre dans ta bouche.

- Je te jure que je ne joue pas. Je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Je ne te force pas, si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, dis le moi tout de suite.

Ce fut à son tour d'être coupé dans son élan. Bella l'embrassa à son tour et la température de la pièce augmenta bien vite. Jasper la souleva et la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit avec lui.

- Si tu commences comme ça par contre je ne te promets pas d'être un gentleman, je ne me contrôlerais pas longtemps, chuchota-t-il à bout de souffle.

- Alors ne te retiens pas et montres moi ce que j'ai raté pendant tout ce temps où tu m'avais remarqué mais que les freins t'empêchaient d'avancer.

- Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Bella, et le mien par la même occasion.

Il n'était plus question d'Emmett, d'Alice ou de qui que ce soit. Il n'y avait qu'eux, juste eux deux. Deux amis qui découvraient qu'ils pouvaient être bien plus que ça. Pour la première fois depuis Alice, Jasper fit l'amour a une femme, il ne se contenta pas de la baiser. Bella était à lui maintenant et il était prêt à tout pour la garder. De son côté Bella espérait vraiment qu'il ne se jouait pas d'elle. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis le jour où il avait promis de venger Emmett à l'hôpital et ce qu'elle ressentait était capable de la consumer jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

* * *

**Alors ça vous plait une fin comme celle là, vous préférez ? **

**Juste pour renseignement et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté une nouvelle fanfic qui représente deux premières pour moi. **

**1: c'est une Carlisle/Bella  
**

**2: c'est classé M, je n'ai encore jamais fait de lemon, donc je verrais bien ce que ça donne.  
**

**Si ça vous intéresse c'est "Ensemble ou rien" et comme d'habitude c'est super réfléchi de la mort qui tue.  
**

**Bisous à vous tous !  
**


	6. Années de mensonges !

**Kikou les gens, le retour c'est ici maintenant, avec un chapitre très long rien que pour votre plus grand plaisir. Un chapitre riche en...émotion ! **

**Guest: Merci et à bientôt.  
**

**Beatrice: La réaction de Charlie sera-t-elle à la hauteur de l'affront !  
**

**Guest: avant Noel, is not possible, j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à faire, mais la suite est quand même la.  
**

**Guest: Oui c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu rude sur la phrase je m'en suis rendu compte après. C'était très cru. Promis je me rattraperais une autre fois.  
**

**Axelle: A bientôt  
**

**Emelyne: leur rapprochement ne fait que commencer. A bientôt !  
**

**Risoki: C'est la fin du chapitre, la fic est loin d'être finie.  
**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bisous !  
**

* * *

Jasper avait la tête posait sur sa main. Il regardait le corps nu à côté de lui. Il en profita pour promener son autre main sur le dos de Bella. Elle dormait tranquillement à ses côtés. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, deux semaines qu'ils se cachaient d'Emmett qui jurait tous ces grands dieux qu'il allait buter le gars avec qui sa petite sœur passait toutes ses nuits. S'il savait que le gars en question c'était son meilleur ami, il risquait de faire une crise cardiaque avant de lui en foutre une. Bella était juste une fille top. Elle avait réussi à mettre un peu de sa colère de côté et d'attendre ce soir de rencontrer Aro Volturi pour obtenir des informations. Si Charlie ne lui en parlait pas elle allait soutirer les réponses ailleurs. Ces deux semaines ensemble avaient passés comme dans un rêve. Bella venait de finir ses examens et attendait avec impatience les résultats.

- Bonjour toi, marmonna-t-elle en se réveillant.

- Bien le bonjour belle inconnue, répondit-il en souriant.

- Je ne suis ni belle ni inconnue, cesses donc ton baratin tu m'as déjà eu dans ton lit.

Il explosa de rire en l'entendant dire de telles absurdités. Bella resterait toujours Bella.

- En effet je t'es déjà dans mon lit, nue, soumise et prête à me servir d'esclave sexuel.

- C'est toi qui a demandé grâce hier soir, l'esclave sexuel c'est plutôt toi, répliqua-t-elle en se foutant ouvertement de lui.

Il lui fit une grimace en admettant qu'elle avait raison. Bella se trouvait être aussi fougueuse au lit que dans ses humeurs.

- Compte sur moi pour changer la donne ce matin. Je suis dans une forme olympique.

- Montres moi donc ça champion.

- Tu es décidément très téméraire ce matin Swan.

Il lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en balançant le reste du drap à terre. Oh oui si Emmett le savait il le mettrait à mort en moins de deux minutes. Mais Jasper était prêt à courir le risque. Il était devenu accro à Bella. Cette fille le rendait dingue. Avec elle tout était tellement plus puissant qu'avec Alice ou les autres femmes. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'entier. Le blond savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur dans cette relation, parce que tout comme Bella était entière dans son amour elle pouvait l'être aussi dans la vengeance. Il en avait la preuve tous les jours en la voyant relire sans relâche les copies des accidents et en regardant sévèrement son acte de naissance. La colère de Bella ne se déclenchait pas facilement mais elle semblait dangereuse. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain en train de se laver, Jasper se dit que malgré les problèmes que ça risquait de lui apporter, il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y avait pas un moment passé avec elle qu'il regrettait.

- Bien on se retrouve cet aprèm devant chez Jessica, elle a proposait de m'aider à me préparer pour le gala. Tu sais à quel point je suis doué avec ces trucs féminins. Tu es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner.

- Et puis quoi encore. Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais un autre homme y aller avec toi alors que tu vas être la plus belle femme de la soirée, jamais de la vie. Je serais là à l'heure, avec tenu correcte exigée. Je te servirais de chevalier servant pour toute la soirée, promis.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement. Elle descendit les marches qui redonnait sur le devant du garage et eu la bonne surprise de tomber sur Edward qui lavait sa voiture. Que faisait-il debout aussi tôt. Bella essayait toujours de se lever le plus tôt possible pour ne pas être surprise par un membre de la famille Cullen, notamment Rosalie qui s'empresserait de tout dire à Emmett.

- Bella, s'exclama-t-il surpris. Que faisais-tu chez Jasper ?

Bien dans cette situation ça devenait dur de mentir. Pourtant depuis quelques temps elle excellait dans ce domaine.

- En quoi ça te regarde, lança-t-elle énervée de ne pas trouver d'excuses probables.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami je te rappelle, rétorqua-t-il vexé.

- Ah oui ? Depuis quand au juste, balança-t-elle méchante. Depuis mon accident, non, depuis qu'Alice est parti, non, depuis l'accident d'Emmett ? Non toujours pas. Ca va faire je ne sais pas combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de mes nouvelles, c'est vrai que Bella est beaucoup moins intéressante quand elle n'est pas accompagnée d'Alice. Un meilleur ami ce serait inquiétait un peu plus que tu ne le fais actuellement. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment c'était passé mes examens, dans quelle université j'avais l'intention d'aller. Moi je sais que tu penses avoir tes examens haut la main, que tu rêves d'aller à Dartmouth. Parce qu'avec toutes les saloperies qui me tombent sur le dos j'arrive encore à me préoccuper de toi.

- Bien j'ai l'impression que c'est ma fête ce matin, j'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend au juste ? Tu n'as jamais été d'un naturel agressif. Si c'est le fait de voir Jasper t'en foutre plein la gueule tous les jours qui te rend aussi mauvaise tu ferais peut être mieux de t'abstenir. Je suis passé plus d'une fois chez toi pour prendre de tes nouvelles et il n'y avait jamais personne. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais plus insignifiante qu'Alice. Tu es une fille brillante et belle qui ira loin dans la vie. Si je n'étais pas ton meilleur ami tu peux me dire pourquoi je n'ai jamais dit à ton père que tu étudiais l'italien dans son dos, pourquoi je te couvre quand ton frère me demande où tu es, pourquoi j'ai accepté de te voir sortir avec ce Jacob tous les week-ends alors que je suis amoureux de toi…

Ok ! Bella trouvait qu'elle avait eu pas mal de choc dernièrement, l'accident de son frère, les infos sur le sien, son acte de naissance, Jasper et maintenant ça ! Est-ce que la terre entière c'était mobilisée pour la rendre folle ? Edward la regardait coupable.

- Je ne voulais pas te sortir ça comme ça je suis désolé, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en posant une main sur sa joue. J'ai imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois, comment je pourrais te le dire, mais je ne trouvais jamais le courage…

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Jasper descendre les escaliers, habillé seulement d'un jean et l'air visiblement très en colère.

- Eloignes toi d'elle, s'énerva Jasper en approchant à toute vitesse.

- Jazz ça ne te regardes pas…, essaya de dire Edward avant de lâcher Bella brusquement sous la pression du bras de Jasper.

- Je t'ai dit de la lâcher ! lança-t-il froidement. Tu es mon cousin et je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors tiens-toi tranquille.

C'est quand il vit Bella rougir, Jasper la prendre dans ses bras affectueusement qu'il fit enfin le lien.

- Avec lui ! s'étrangla Edward en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais merde Bella ce type te fait la misère depuis des mois et tu sors avec. C'est le meilleur ami de ton frère. C'est mon cousin ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?

- Te faire quoi au juste, dit-elle en sentant une pointe d'énervement monter.

- Me trahir ! Pour lui. On se connait depuis qu'on est gosse. Et je t'aime depuis des mois !

- Depuis le départ d'Alice n'est-ce pas, lança-t-elle mauvaise de comprendre enfin une chose qu'elle avait loupé depuis longtemps. Si l'une n'est pas là on se rabat sur l'autre.

Edward compris qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Bella avait tout compris et la lumière commençait à se faire chez Jasper.

- C'est toi l'ami qui lui a conseillé de partir ! cracha le blond mauvais.

- Tu ne l'aimais pas comme tu aurais dû ! lança Edward méchant. Moi j'aurais sût l'aimer. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas choisir entre nous deux je lui ai conseillé de partir. Loin, elle s'éclaircirait les idées beaucoup plus facilement. Seulement je remarque que nous avons de nouveau tous les deux un problème. Le même que la dernière fois. Nous sommes une fois de plus tombait amoureux de la même personne. Alice ne m'a jamais rappelait, et je me suis senti tellement proche de Bella à son départ.

- Bella est là pour info, lança-t-elle rouge de colère en retenant Jasper. Te rends tu comptes Edward, que pendant toute mon adolescence j'ai été amoureuse de toi et que maintenant tu me sors ça comme si de rien n'était. Je ne suis pas Alice, il faut que tu te fasses à cette idée très vite. Donc je vais vous faciliter la tâche. Alice n'a pas su choisir, moi si. Je sors avec Jasper, soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu dégages. Maintenant si tu es vraiment mon ami, tu garderas ça pour toi. Parce que tu connais assez bien Emmett, il est capable de tout quand il s'agit de moi.

Edward ne chercha pas à parlementer, il balança un coup de pied rageur dans le seau posait à côté de sa voiture et disparu chez lui en claquant la porte.

- Oh putain ! s'exclama Jasper en baissant la tête.

- Il ne dira rien c'est mon ami, le rassura Bella en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sur. Bon allez va te préparer jolie princesse nous avons de la route à faire pour être à l'heure.

- Mets un autre pantalon et surtout une chemise si tu veux être accepté.

- T'inquiètes pas je ressemblerais à James Bond.

Bella lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa en vitesse avant de rejoindre sa voiture qui se trouvait un peu plus loin cachée dans les bois. Avec Emmett il fallait tout prévoir. Bella se hâta et prit la direction de la maison de Jessica. Depuis le départ d'Alice, Jess était son seul soutien. Ça avait toujours était une superbe amie, pas comme l'excentrique lutin, mais une sacrée amie tout de même. A son accident, elle était là pour la soutenir, à celui d'Emmett aussi, mais elle ne se contentait pas d'être là que dans les coups durs, elle l'écoutait quand elle en avait besoin sans jamais lui reprocher d'être absente quelque fois comme Jacob pouvait le faire. Le seul problème que Bella avait avec Jess, c'était qu'elle parlait énormément. Mais la brune avait fini par ci faire. Jessica était un drôle de personnage que peu de gens appréciait. Devant le reste du lycée elle paraissait hautaine et sur d'elle, alors que c'était tout l'inverse, elle venait demander conseil à Bella dès qu'elle avait un problème avec Mike ou un autre gars. Vivre chez sa grand-mère à la campagne alors que son père est sénateur dans une grande ville, ça en énerverait plus d'un. Mais elle s'y était faite. Bella toqua à la porte et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre.

- Bella, entres je t'en prie, ta robe est arrivée il y a deux jours elle est magnifique. Mais dis moi tu vas faire quoi au juste à ce gala.

Jess était géniale comme amie, mais Bella voulait garder son jardin secret et tout ce qui concernait l'Italie était vraiment sensible pour elle.

- Il y a une exposition des œuvres d'arts à Seattle et l'une de mes toiles va être montrée, j'ai reçu une invitation pour y assister.

- Génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et lui faisant monter les étages jusqu'à sa chambre. Et tu y vas avec qui au juste.

- Tu promets de garder ça pour toi, lui demanda Bella craintive.

- La confiance règne merci, je garde toujours tous tes secrets. Alors lâches toi.

- J'y vais avec Jasper.

- Jasper comme Jasper Whitlock, cet enfoiré qui te fait la misère, comme ce super beau gosse qui collectionne les conquêtes, comme le meilleur ami de ton frère ?

- Lui-même, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

- Dans quel merdier tu t'es encore foutu racontes moi tout.

Alors tout en la préparant, Bella raconta son histoire complexe avec Jasper. Son amie lui fit part de ses impressions et du fait que malgré tout Jasper était un morceau de choix. Mais qu'elle aurait intérêt à faire attention néanmoins, sinon beau gosse ou pas beau gosse Jessica allait lui faire la misère. La robe écru de Bella faisait ressortir sa beauté naturelle, sa coupe la faisait passer plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était. Une vraie robe de femme avec dos nu et léger décolleté, payée entièrement par sa nouvelle meilleure amie qui l'avait choisie avec elle sur internet. Selon elle cette robe était faite pour Bella. Jessica avait prévu de lui attacher les cheveux mais après mure réflexion avec la concernée, elles s'étaient décidé à les attacher un peu à la base et à les laisser retomber lâchement pour le reste. Elles s'occupèrent ensuite du maquillage, Jessica mit un peu de temps à cacher les cernes de son amie, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu et réussi à les camoufler. Le résultat laissa Bella sur le cul. Ces derniers temps elle évitait son miroir au maximum. La brune était heureuse de pouvoir enfin se montrer ainsi à Jasper, il la connaissait sous toutes ses formes, absolument toutes, sauf celle-là.

- Je crois que ton prince presque charmant se trouve devant la maison.

- Bien si mon père te demande où je suis tu peux me couvrir ? Même si je doute qu'il demande.

- Y'a pas de soucis Bella, je m'occupe de tout. Profite bien.

Elle la serra dans ses bras en remerciement.

- Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie Jess, merci pour tout.

Jessica lui fit un énorme sourire émue avant de la pousser dehors.

- Allez dépêches toi il va s'impatienter sinon.

Quand Bella tourna le dos pour rejoindre son chauffeur elle le vit descendre de la voiture en costume. Jasper avec un jean c'était déjà plus qu'appétissant, mais là elle devait bien avouer que c'était irrésistible. Quand il la vit à son tour ses yeux s'agrandir et il s'arrêta net.

- Et bien vous aurais-je troublé Mr Whitlock ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il est hors de question que nous allions au gala, je vais t'emmener directement à la chambre d'hôtel pour m'occuper de toi.

- Malheureusement c'est impossible, mon avenir dépend de cette soirée et mon passé également.

- C'est bien trop difficile de négocier avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Il la souleva un peu du sol pour pouvoir la mettre à sa hauteur et répondit à son baiser avec la même tendresse.

- Et bien, s'exclama-t-elle quand il la reposa au sol, pourquoi n'en ai-je pas plus souvent des baisers comme celui-ci ?

- Ce sont les plus doux et je les garde pour les grandes occasions. Allez en route princesse, votre carrosse est agencé, ne soyons pas en retard il y a de la route.

En effet la route était longue, une fois arrivait sur place ils passèrent vite fait à l'hôtel pour se rafraichir un peu et repartir aussitôt, même si l'envie de tester le lit leur avait fait de l'œil. Bella avait pris avec elle son acte de naissance, si elle voulait avoir des réponses il lui faudrait des preuves. La soirée se passait dans la salle de réception d'un grand hôtel. A leur arrivée ils furent tout deux subjugués par l'espace luxueux qui leur faisait face. Ils comprenaient mieux la mention « tenue correcte exigée ». De Forks à ça c'est sûr il y avait un canyon !

- Bienvenue au gala de l'école Volterra votre invitation s'il vous plait, les accueillit une femme à l'accent italien à l'entrée de la salle de réception.

Bella sorti docilement son invitation et essaya de regarder de plus près l'intérieur de la salle.

- Oh Melle Swan, heureuse de vous recevoir. Je vous prie d'entrer.

Bella n'avait pas été aussi loin de la vérité qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. L'école Volterra ne badinait pas avec ses futurs élèves. Les œuvres requises pour le dossier d'inscription était exposé aux murs de la salle. Ce qui voulait dire que celles que Bella avait envoyé devait se trouver ici. Jasper lui tenait la main pour la soutenir moralement, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, il se sentait un peu à l'étroit ici, dans tout ce luxe. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de jeune personne, certaine qui était encore sur la brèche, incertaine de continuer leurs études en Italie.

- Je vais aller te chercher à boire, tu es la seule dans cette salle à être habillé de cette couleur et en plus tu es la plus belle, donc je n'aurais pas de mal à te retrouver, je n'aurais qu'à suivre les males en chaleur, lui chuchota Jasper en faisait rire sa partenaire.

Heureusement qu'il était là pour lui remonter le moral. Bella vit de loin ses travaux personnels et s'en approcha en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite à la vue de ce qui lui avait valu d'obtenir une bourse. Mais avant qu'elle y parvienne elle entendit une conversation en italien entre deux hommes certes séduisant et charmant au premier abord mais beaucoup moins au second.

- Toutes ses américaines qui sont séduites par la belle langue italienne sans rien comprendre. Regarde la fille droit devant, non mais quel cul, j'adore les italiennes elles sont chaudes, mais regardes moi cette américaine pur souche, elle est bandante avoues, s'exclama l'un des deux ne s'imaginant pas que Bella pouvait comprendre absolument tout ce qu'il disait sur elle.

- Je l'admets, dit l'autre en souriant. Elle a du charme et un corps très intéressant, maintenant est-ce qu'elle vaut quelque chose au lit ?

Bella ne montra rien, depuis le temps elle avait appris à rester impassible, mais depuis qu'elle trainait un peu trop avec Jasper, elle était devenue beaucoup plus téméraire. Elle s'approcha aussi gracieusement d'eux qu'elle le pût, la grâce et Bella c'était deux choses bien distinctes, et leur fit un sourire ravageur.

- Ca c'est à mon petit ami qui se trouve au bar juste derrière vous qu'il faut demander, leur répondit-elle dans un italien parfait.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et parurent embarrassé pour l'un, interrogateur pour l'autre. Bella les laissa ruminer et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son objectif initial. Quand elle vit sa première toile son cœur se serra, elle avait eu un mal fou à s'en séparer. C'était un paysage qu'elle avait souvent en mémoire mais qui paraissait néanmoins flou, alors elle l'avait retranscrit ainsi, comme un souvenir qui s'estompe. Pour elle s'était le plus beau projet qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle peignait.

- Je dois admettre que j'ai hâte de rencontrer la personne qui a peint cette merveille, lança une voix derrière Bella. J'ai rarement rencontré une telle sensibilité dans une peinture. Un jeu de pinceau aussi remarquable. C'est mon fils qui s'occupe des nouvelles recrues de l'école généralement, mais quand je suis entrée dans son bureau et que j'ai vu cette magnificence de couleur et de beauté, j'ai pris moi-même en charge ce dossier. Je n'ai plus vu de toile comme celle-ci depuis une éternité.

Le sang de Bella s'était glacé, elle était comme paralysée sur place. Elle savait très bien qui se trouvait dans son dos, mais elle n'osait pas se retourner.

- Cette Isabella Swan a beaucoup d'avenir. Les Isabella devraient toutes en avoir.

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de mélancolie que le cœur de Bella s'arracha dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna lentement comme dans un film et tomba sur une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue. Un visage totalement identique au sien sauf qu'il était plus âgé et masculin. Dans sa tête Bella s'était toujours dis qu'elle ressemblait plus à son père qu'à sa mère, elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le visage d'Aro Volturi. L'homme qui lui faisait face remarqua lui aussi la ressemblance et ses yeux s'agrandissaient de plus en plus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrogea-t-il froidement.

- Mon nom est Isabella Swan, répondit Bella d'une toute petite voix.

- Vos yeux…votre visage, marmonna Aro en respirant de plus en plus fort. Isabella ? Etes-vous bien sure de vous appeler Swan ?

- Ca c'est à vous de me le dire, répliqua-t-elle en sortant l'acte de naissance et en lui tendant. Parce que si j'en crois ce papier que j'ai trouvé très récemment ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux des réponses Mr Volturi, et j'espère vraiment que vous saurez m'en donner.

L'homme devant elle la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle merveille du monde, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Les deux hommes à qui Bella avait fait face juste avant s'approchèrent en remarquant le trouble qui habitait Mr Volturi.

- Mon oncle est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta l'un des deux.

- Demetri, commença Aro en souriant comme un bienheureux. C'est Bella, c'est ma petite Bella !

Le Demetri en question se tourna vers elle en cherchant l'arnaque, mais le regard interrogateur qu'il avait juste avant refit vite surface, Bella et Aro se ressemblait trop pour qu'il y ait le moindre doute.

- Nous ferions mieux d'en parler en privé mon oncle, chuchota-t-il discrètement.

Aro se contenta d'acquiescer. Demetri fit un signe de tête à Bella pour qu'elle les suive. Elle croisa le regard de Jasper au passage qui compris d'un seul coup d'œil la situation. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il l'attendait dans la salle le temps qu'elle récupère les informations dont elle avait besoin. Le jeune homme avait bien compris qu'il serait de trop dans cette conversation. Les hommes qu'elle suivait la firent entrer dans un salon luxueux séparé de la salle. Aro resta debout devant elle, le brun s'installa sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil en la dévisageant et le fameux Demetri se mit juste à côté d'elle.

- Ce bout de papier ne prouve rien, commença-t-il suspicieux. Si vous saviez le nombre d'Isabella qui sont venu nous voir en prétendant être la fille du richissime Aro Volturi…

- Oh ça va épargnez moi le couplet à la Anastasia, l'interrompit-elle agacée. J'avais assez de problème comme ça je me serais bien passé de celui-là ! Seulement voilà, depuis toujours je m'appelle Isabella Swan et du jour au lendemain je me rends compte qu'il se peut que mes parents m'aient menti depuis longtemps. Alors je veux des réponses. Etes-vous mon père oui ou non ?

Elle regardait Aro avec défi. Dans un sens elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il lui dise non, ça simplifierait grandement la situation. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait. Elle sentait que l'homme en face d'elle lui était lié. Comme il était sous le choc et dans l'incapacité de répondre, Bella attrapa son sac et le vida sur une table non loin. Elle attrapa son portefeuille et en sortie une photo.

- On va la faire plus simple, reconnaissez-vous cette femme ?

C'était une photo de famille qui avait été prise à la Push. Renée était plus belle que jamais, Marie avait son sourire radieux collé aux lèvres, Emmett levait les bras en faisant l'imbécile, Charlie avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa femme et Bella dans tout ça était assise à terre devant eux en lançant un sourire discret mais affectueux.

- Répondez-moi ! s'énerva-t-elle en lui collant la photo sous le nez.

- Oui je la reconnais, c'est ma femme…c'était ma femme, puisqu'elle a divorcé depuis longtemps en t'emmenant avec elle sans me dire où, sans jamais me laisser te revoir. C'est bien Renée et tu es bien ma fille, mon unique enfant.

Le supposer était une chose, en avoir la confirmation en était une autre. Bella commença à tanguer en sentant ses nerfs lâcher, elle s'écroula dans le fauteuil le plus proche en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Isabella ça va ? Réponds-moi, tu es toute blanche, s'inquiéta aussitôt Aro.

- Et ça vous étonne ? répondit-elle froidement. Ma vie est basée sur des mensonges ! Je croyais sincèrement que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, mais apparemment je viens de toucher le fond ! Mon père est mon exemple depuis toujours, c'est un homme de loi et de morale qui me ment depuis ma plus tendre enfance !

- Je suis ton père, se lamenta Aro en essayant de la calmer.

- Je l'aimais plus que je n'ai jamais aimé ma propre mère ! Et si ce n'est pas mon père ça signifie…

Une chose encore pire venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore connecté.

- Ca veut dire qu'Emmett n'est pas mon frère…Est-ce qu'il le sait lui aussi, est-ce qu'il me ment à son tour.

Elle commença à hyper ventiler sous cette tonne d'information que son cerveau lui envoyait. Bella n'était pas prête à subir cette pression.

- Isabella calme toi s'il te plait, essaya de la consoler Aro en posant une main sur ses cheveux. Est-elle venu seule ?

- Non je crois qu'elle était accompagnée de son petit ami, répondit Demetri inquiet.

- Va me le chercher, ordonna son oncle.

Démétri n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, Jasper était juste devant la porte à faire les cents pas. Quand le blond vit l'état de Bella il n'attendit même pas l'autorisation d'entrer, il se précipita vers elle.

- Trouvé, dit simplement Demetri avec un air fier de lui.

- Bella respires, lui conseilla Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Ils m'ont tous menti, marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

- Tu ne peux pas les juger sans avoir d'explication, attends de les confronter pour arrêter ton jugement.

- Ma mère, elle, ne risque pas de me dire la vérité ! s'énerva Bella en regardant Jasper avec défi.

- Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas, enfin c'est elle qui est partie, c'est à elle de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Elle a du culot de te laisser venir ici sans rien te dire !

Aro avait à peine élevé la voix, mais sa frustration se sentait clairement.

- Ma mère est morte il y a plus d'un an, lâcha Bella en se calmant enfin, je ne crois pas que de sa tombe elle puisse me dire quoique ce soit.

Un silence sans nom était tombé dans la pièce. Aro s'en laissa tomber sur un fauteuil complétement abattu.

- Je veux rentrer Jasper, dit doucement Bella en se relevant.

- Viens nous retournons à l'hôtel tu as eu assez d'émotion pour ce soir.

Jasper la prit dans ses bras et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble.

- Isabella attends, l'interpela Demetri, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça on vient juste de te retrouver !

- Laisse là, exigea Aro en la regardant partir, maintenant je sais et je n'aurais aucun mal à la revoir.

Les amoureux retournèrent bien vite à l'hôtel, dire qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à se préparer pour au final y rester une petite demi-heure. Bella prit une douche et rejoignit Jasper dans le lit. Il ne lui parla pas, il avait bien compris qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, alors il la prit juste contre lui et la laissa s'endormir. Le matin venu alors que Jasper était parti chercher de quoi déjeuner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bella se leva du lit et parti ouvrir. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Aro Volturi se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Bella ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Resté dans l'ignorance, là où tout est calme et paisible, ou bien subir la vérité et se reprendre des épreuves en pleine tête.

- Puis-je entrer, demanda-t-il dans un américain parfait.

- Allez-y après tout c'est moi qui ai voulu des réponses.

Elle le laissa s'installer sur un fauteuil pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit en lui faisant face.

- Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que je suis heureux de te revoir et que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'ais arrivé. Je t'avouerai que j'ai effectué quelque recherche cette nuit sur ta nouvelle identité et je remarque que la vie n'a pas été simple ici non plus.

- Pourquoi ma mère vous a-t-elle abandonné ? l'interrompit Bella en allant dans le vif du sujet.

- Et bien, commença-t-il gêné. Il se trouve que je suis détenteur d'une fortune colossale qui fait beaucoup d'envieux. Tu avais trois ans, ta mère et toi vous vous promeniez dans Volterra et quelqu'un a frappé ta mère au visage pour pouvoir t'enlever. Ce quelqu'un c'était mon frère Caius. Il a tentait de te tuer, mais je ne sais pas si c'est sa conscience ou son instinct de père, il a était incapable de le faire. Il a toujours eu des problèmes mentaux, rassures toi je n'essaye pas de le défendre, mais enfin bref, il a fini par te libérer et il s'est suicidé par la suite. Ta mère n'a pas supporté cette épreuve, notre couple n'était pas au beau fixe, alors elle t'a embarqué et vous avez disparu. Renée à changer de nom, elle a changé le tien également, puis une fois qu'elle s'est remariée et que tu as pris le nom de son nouveau mari, je n'avais plus aucune chance de te retrouver. Pourtant j'ai essayé. Comme quoi l'argent ne résout pas toujours tout, ta mère a été plus intelligente que moi sur ce coup là. Il faut dire qu'elle est à moitié américaine donc elle connaissait bien le terrain. Et puis elle m'envoyait des nouvelles de toi de temps en temps, je me consolais en me disant que tant que tu allais bien et que tu étais en sécurité, je n'avais pas besoin de t'embêter.

- C'est débile comme idée, lança-t-elle sincèrement. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que je ressens pour vous actuellement, je ne vous connais pas. En dehors du fait que je sais à présent que vous êtes mon père je ne connais rien de vous. Mais je sais que je suis en colère contre ma famille, que je leur en veux de m'avoir caché la vérité. Je ne connais rien de mes origines, à part que je parle italien à la perfection. Je ne savais déjà pas ce que j'allais faire de mon avenir, mais maintenant que je n'ai plus de passé c'est encore pire.

Il se leva pour pouvoir s'agenouiller devant elle.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu, dit-il en souriant gentiment. Je sais que tu es une élève très demandé dans beaucoup d'école d'art et je comprends aisément pourquoi. Je sais que ton choix d'université tu peux le faire à la dernière minute. Voilà pourquoi je te propose de venir avec moi, pendant un mois en Italie. Rencontrer ta vraie famille, me connaitre, en apprendre plus sur tes origines comme tu dis si bien. Et si tu t'y plais, tu pourras rester avec nous pour tes années de faculté.

Il sorti un billet de sa poche et lui tendit.

- Je sais que c'est soudain voir totalement irréaliste. C'est un billet allé retour pour l'Italie, tu peux venir et repartir quand tu le souhaiteras, je ne cherche pas à te faire prisonnière. Je te propose juste…des vacances tous frais payés. Réfléchis-y. Je repars demain en fin de matinée, je t'ai pris un billet en partance de Port Angeles, il te déposera à Seattle ou je t'attendrais avec impatience pour prendre l'avion. Si tu ne peux pas venir ou si tu ne veux pas tout de suite, prend ce numéro de téléphone et appelles moi dès que l'envie te prendra de venir me voir. Je ne suis pas souvent aux Etats-Unis mais pour toi je serais prêt à faire le voyage. Tu es ma fille unique, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé j'ai envie de te connaitre, tout le monde dans la famille l'est. Je t'aime ma fille, depuis bien avant ta naissance. Et même si les années et la distance nous ont séparés, jamais rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer. Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite, je verrais bien demain si tu seras là. Si tu viens, alors je te dirais tout ce que je sais, tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi. Parles à ta…famille ce soir et s'ils ne sont pas totalement franc avec toi, pense à ma proposition.

Le téléphone d'Aro se mit à vibrer, il le regarda et se releva.

- Je dois y aller, je serais à l'aéroport demain. J'espère vraiment que je t'y verrais. Sur ma vie qu'il ne t'arrivera rien en Italie, à part des bonnes choses.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et sortit de la chambre aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé. Bella se posait la question de savoir comment toute une vie pouvait basculer en si peu de temps. Partir en Italie, elle en avait toujours rêvé. Mais dans ces conditions ? Elle ne pût pas y réfléchir plus car Jasper entra dans la chambre. Aro Volturi était un homme intelligent, il avait attendu qu'elle soit seule pour lui parler et il était parti au moment même où Jasper revenait. Bella attendit que son petit ami tourne la tête pour cacher le billet d'avion.

- Ca va, lui demanda le blond en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux je pense, mais je prends ça philosophiquement en me disant que ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Il la regarda avec un superbe sourire. Le cœur de Bella chavira, elle avait horreur de lui mentir. Il était tellement doux et supportant avec elle qu'elle se sentait coupable. Il était là lui, si sa famille lui mentait, Jasper lui faisait partie de l'équation. Pourrait-elle se passer de lui pendant un mois entier ? Elle en doutait, le blond était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage. Le retour se fit principalement dans le silence. Jasper lui tenait la main en lui souriant, mais il respectait son silence. Il pouvait très bien comprendre que le cerveau de la jeune femme tournait à plein régime. Quand ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée chez Bella, il faisait encore jour, les joies du début d'été.

- La voiture de Charlie et d'Emmett ne sont pas encore là. Tu veux entrer, lui proposa-t-elle ne souhaitant pas le quitter tout de suite.

Jasper pesa le pour et le contre puis décida de la suivre. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de descendre.

- Serait-ce une invitation à boire un dernier verre ?

- Probablement, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Chez un shérif, je ne risque pas de me prendre une balle en plein cœur pour avoir touché à sa fille chérie.

- Je me sacrifierais pour toi.

Il éclata de rire en l'entendant. Si l'un des deux devait se sacrifier ça serait lui. Ils en profitèrent que personne n'était chez elle pour se tenir par la main et s'embrasser. La surprise fut de grande taille quand Bella referma la porte de chez elle et qu'une masse de muscle tomba sur Jasper. Emmett était en train de marteler son meilleur ami de coup.

- Ma sœur salop, tu as osé toucher à ma sœur. Pourtant je t'avais prévenu de ce qui t'arriverait si jamais tu posais la main sur elle.

- Emmett arrêtes ! hurla Bella en agrippant son bras.

Mais il la repoussa violemment la faisait se cogner contre le mur. Quand il vit ça, Jasper se mit en rage. Qu'Emmett s'en prenne à lui passait, mais qu'il touche à Bella, hors de question. Le blond se releva et envoya un coup de poing à son meilleur ami, coup qui le fit vaciller sous sa violence. Jasper n'était certainement pas aussi musclé qu'Emmett, mais lui savait se battre. Il tapait dans des endroits sensibles qui coupaient l'air dans les poumons du frère de Bella. La jeune femme quant à elle était bien sonnée, mais trouva la force nécessaire pour se relever.

- Stop ! hurla Charlie en entrant dans la maison.

Bella n'avait même pas entendu la voiture de service de son père se garer dans l'allée. Charlie sépara les deux jeunes hommes et les regarda sévèrement l'un et l'autre.

- Je t'avais dit d'attendre que je sois là, lança Charlie à son fils.

- Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre, cracha Emmett en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

- Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ! hurla Bella en le bousculant pour se diriger vers Jasper.

- Oh ça va toi, tu es naïve au point de ne pas comprendre que tu en es une parmi tant d'autre pour lui, s'écria son frère méchamment. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en taper un autre non plus.

- Charmante façon de me parler, répondit-elle froidement ce qui refroidit l'ardeur de son frère bien vite.

Jasper avait des fusils à la place des yeux. Il mourrait d'envie de resauter sur Emmett, Bella le sentait rien qu'à la façon dont son corps tremblait sous l'adrénaline.

- Toi jeune fille on va avoir beaucoup de chose à se dire, dit Charlie avec un ton autoritaire.

- Oh ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! répondit-elle encore plus froidement sous l'œil interrogateur de son père. Jaz, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, il faut que j'éclaircisse certain point avec ma « famille ». Je te rejoints après. Gardes mes affaires dans la voiture, je dormirais chez toi ce soir.

Elle lui avait chuchoté les dernières phrases pour qu'Emmett et Charlie ne l'entendent pas. Jasper n'avait pas l'air décidé à la laisser seule ici.

- Mon sacrifice vaux mieux que le tien, je ne risque au moins aucune torture physique, plaisanta-t-elle en lui souriant. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa avec défi sous l'œil rageur d'Emmett et parti en trombe. Charlie leur fit signe de rentrer dans le salon. La shérif se posa sur son fauteuil favori, Emmett parti chercher une serviette et de l'eau pour nettoyer ses blessures et se laissa tomber dans le canapé lourdement pendant que Bella restait appuyée sur l'embrasure de la porte. Il posa son regard sur sa soeur essayant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

- Si tu comptes sur moi pour te soigner tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre, lança-t-elle glacialement ne digérant toujours pas son attitude. A moins que tu ne préfères demander à Rosalie qui sera certainement ravi de s'occuper de toi quand elle apprendra ce que tu as fait à son frère.

- Je m'occuperais du cas de ton frère plus tard, mais pour l'instant on va parler de toi. Tu sors avec un garçon qui est plus vieux que toi, tu sors sans demander d'autorisation et tu nous mens en plus. Heureusement qu'Edward était là pour nous prévenir, parce que sinon nous ne saurions toujours rien.

Lui, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Quand Bella allait mettre la main sur lui ça allait être sa fête.

- Mais ce que je veux principalement savoir c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté l'Italien ? Nous venons de recevoir tes résultats d'examen et ils sont excellents en tout point et je t'en félicite. Mais tu nous mens depuis des années, ta mère ne voulait pas que tu étudies l'italien et tu le sais très bien.

- Oh moi je vous mens depuis des années ? Mais qu'elle ironie !

Le ton de Bella tout comme son visage transpirait le dégout.

- Oui Charlie, vas-tu m'avouer aujourd'hui et maintenant pourquoi je ne dois pas apprendre l'italien, qui est Aro Volturi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que mon accident n'en était pas un. Qui ment depuis des années PAPA? Certainement pas moi !

Le shérif en avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, Emmett avait baissé la tête. Bella eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait soupçonné. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère était au courant de tout. Sa vie allait prendre une tournure différente ici et maintenant elle le sentait. Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. L'heure des règlements de compte était venue.

* * *

**Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. Gros bisous à vous tous. **


	7. Descente en enfer

**Salut les gens ! Le retour de moi ! Oui c'est très français ! Bien comme son nom l'indique ce chapitre va être...assez tumultueux. **

**Franchement je tiens à vous remercier pour suivre cette fic, ça me fait plaisir vous n'imaginez même pas. **

**Risoki: Oui Emmett a la main lourde. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas m'en prendre une.**

**Beatrice: Tu es très perspicasse. C'est incroyable comme tu devine bien les dangers imminents. **

**Camm: d'abord bienvenue à toi ! Une fan de Jella, on est fait pour s'entendre. Les Volturi vont bientôt avoir de la place à prendre dans cette fic. Alors reste tu seras servie. Bisous.**

**Guest: Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**

**Laya: Merci beaucoup pour ces jolis compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Le réglement de compte risque en effet de faire des étincelles. **

**Guest: Je sais que la suite est très attendue, voilà pourquoi j'essaye de me bouger le train pour l'écrire. A bientôt.**

**Aurélie: Je pense que ta petite idée doit certainement être la bonne. **

**Bon comme à chaque fois je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt mes loulous adorés.**

* * *

- Bella laisse-moi t'expliquer, commença Charlie en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Mais je n'attends que ça ! Depuis un moment d'ailleurs, depuis ce soir où je me suis enfuit de la maison sans explication parce que j'ai trouvé mon vrai acte de naissance dans le grenier. Le soir où j'ai appris qu'Aro Volturi le richissime italien était mon père biologique !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste pour en apprendre autant ? demanda Charlie en soufflant de désespoir.

- Ce que j'ai fait, s'insurgea-t-elle, mais quelle importance ça a ! Comme si c'était moi qui était en faute.

- Tu es en faute ! l'interrompit le shérif en haussant le ton. Tu as quitté la maison sans dire à qui que ce soit où tu étais, tu as fouillé dans les affaires de ta mère alors que je t'avais interdit de le faire, tu sors avec un garçon qui a 5 ans de plus que toi et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous faites tous les deux, j'espère au moins que tu t'es protégé.

Bella était au milieu du salon à présent, totalement atterrée par la situation.

- Non mais c'est vraiment du fouttage de gueule profond là, s'énerva-t-elle. Je t'annonce que je sais que tu n'es pas mon père mais tu trouves encore le moyen de dériver la conversation. Quand est-ce que tu vas faire face aux problèmes, quand est-ce que tu vas te comporter comme un homme bordel de merde !

- Bella baisse d'un ton, essaya de la calmer Emmett en se levant du canapé.

- Toi la ferme ! Ton tour viendra, mais là j'essaye de régler ça avec la seule figure paternel que j'ai eu de ma vie. Je flippe depuis des mois dans cette baraque à l'idée de vous annoncer que j'ai était acceptée dans une école prestigieuse en Italie. Toute ma scolarité peut être prise en charge par la faculté. Alors tu imagines un peu quand j'ai fait le lien entre l'école Volterra et moi. Alors oui je suis allé voir cet Aro Volturi pour en apprendre plus puisqu'ici on ne me dit rien.

- Et bien il t'a reconnu je suppose, dit amèrement Charlie en s'énervant à son tour. Il t'a dit à quel point tu lui avais manqué, que tu étais aussi belle et intelligente qu'il se l'était imaginé. Mais t'a-t-il dit pourquoi ta mère était partie en t'éloignant de lui ?

- Parce que mon oncle Caius a essayé de me tuer, oui il me l'a dit, tout le monde ne ment pas comme toi.

Un silence inconfortable c'était installé.

- La vérité, c'est ce que j'exige à présent. Marie était-elle vraiment ta fille ?

- Oui, répondit-il. Vous aviez quatre ans d'écart, réfléchis un peu Volturi n'aurait jamais pût être son père. J'ai connu ta mère bien avant Esmée, mais ces parents ont déménagé en Italie et je ne l'ai revu que des années plus tard, accompagnée de toi et me réclamant de l'aide. J'étais toujours amoureux d'elle, je l'ai toujours été. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour me convaincre, je me suis chargé des papiers et je l'ai épousé peu de temps après. Il n'y avait qu'auprès d'elle que j'étais totalement heureux. Emmett n'avait que cinq ans, mais c'était assez âgé pour comprendre que tu n'étais pas sa sœur. Ça n'a jamais fait de différence à ses yeux.

- Mais ça en a fait aux yeux de maman. J'ai toujours été l'enfant qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle m'a toujours rejeté, me laissant les tâches ingrates pendant que les deux autres avaient la belle vie. Que lui ai-je fait pour mériter pareil punition ?

- Tu as juste eu le malheur de ressembler à ton père biologique plutôt qu'à elle.

- J'ai eu le malheur d'être différente, voilà pourquoi j'étais le vilain petit canard…

- Et ça a fait une différence pour moi aussi.

Bella releva le regard aussitôt en sentant la colère poindre dans la voix du shérif.

- Je t'ai aimé plus que ma propre fille ! hurla-t-il.

- Je suis ta fille ! cria à son tour Bella ne pouvant se retenir.

- Quand l'hôpital a appelé pour me prévenir de l'accident, la première chose que j'ai demandé c'est « comment va Bella ». Je n'ai pas demandé après Renée ou Marie, non je t'ai réclamé toi. Est-ce que tu trouves ça humain. Et aujourd'hui tu me reproche de t'avoir caché ton père, mais je ne voulais pas que tu le connaisses, je voulais qu'il n'y ait que moi. Je suis celui qui t'a élevé, qui t'ai appris à marcher, à lire. Il était hors de question qu'un autre homme prenne ma place dans ton cœur. Et pourtant depuis l'accident je ne peux m'empêcher de te fuir, parce qu'au fond de moi je me dis que c'est peut-être ce Volturi qui a mis en place votre accident et qu'indirectement si ma femme et ma fille sont morte c'est de ta faute !

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle y avait pensé bien entendu, elle avait même prévu de mener son enquête mais pour ça il fallait qu'elle se décide à aller en Italie. Seulement Charlie n'aurait pas pût la blesser plus.

- Alors je t'interdis de revoir cet homme, termina-t-il.

- Et moi je refuse que tu revois Jasper, rajouta Emmett pas plus choqué que ça par les propos de son père.

Ils venaient tous les deux de toucher la limite que Bella leur avait accordée jusqu'ici.

- Je t'interdits, je refuse et moi là-dedans je suis quoi ? demanda-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Un jouet sans émotion, un pantin. Je suis quoi pour vous à part une bonne à tout faire. Avec Jasper je me sens revivre, je me sens femme. Toi papa tu me fais sentir comme une femme au foyer de 60 balais et Emmett comme une mère qui doit subvenir à son gosse. Je suis la plus jeune dans cette famille, dans la logique des choses c'est à vous de prendre les responsabilités. J'ai mon avenir devant moi et pourtant je gâche ma jeunesse à prendre soin d'une bande d'ingrat. Et maintenant tu veux me faire sentir coupable de la mort de maman et Marie, mais réveille-toi, ça fait plus d'un an que je me sens coupable. Je suis la seule survivante et crois-moi tu ne prends pas forcément ça comme un cadeau du ciel quand ça t'arrive.

- Tu baisses d'un ton ici, cria Charlie en devenant rouge.

- Sinon quoi ? hurla à son tour Bella ne voulant plus se laisser faire. Tu vas me foutre dehors !

- Si c'est nécessaire oui ! Si jamais tu revoies cet homme je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici.

- Après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour vous tu me foutrais à la porte ! s'insurgea-t-elle en sentant le peu de retenue qu'elle avait lâcher prise. Qui s'est occupé des factures quand maman est morte, qui à prit en charge la maison, qui a fait votre bouffe matin midi et soir, qui s'est cassé le cul à réparer les bagnoles, qui a géré votre double dépression si ce n'est moi ? Sans moi ici vous n'arriveriez même pas à vous en sortie une semaine. Qui est l'adulte ici ?

- C'est moi, claqua la voie de Charlie qui était de plus en plus rouge.

- A oui depuis quand ? Tu n'es plus rien depuis la mort de maman, à part ton boulot plus rien ne compte et encore ton boulot tu n'es pas capable de le faire correctement, sinon en relisant les enquêtes de terrain tu te serrais rendu compte qu'il était fort probable que la voiture qui a renversé Emmett était une voiture de luxe, parce que les traces de pneu représente une marque fortement luxueuse…

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Tu vois tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne sais pas que je suis doué en art autant que je le suis en informatique, tu ne sais pas que je peux fumer n'importe quel mec à Call of Duty, tu ne sais pas mon plat préféré, je me demande même si tu connais ma date de naissance. Moi je sais toutes ces choses sur toi et je les savais sur chacun des membres de cette famille. Tu n'es plus un adulte à présent, tu n'es plus un père, tu n'es plus qu'une loque dont je prends soin depuis plus d'un an.

Un bruit sourd s'abattit quand Bella reçu la gifle en pleine figure. Jamais encore Charlie n'avait levé la main sur elle. Les larmes que la jeune femme avait retenues jusqu'ici tombèrent en silence. Emmett regardait la scène choqué, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour autant.

- Puisque tu y tiens tellement, de toute évidence, je vais partir d'ici, après tout débrouillez-vous tout seul, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être votre larbin.

Elle ne leur laissa pas la possibilité de répondre. Bella monta les escaliers en furie et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef. La jeune femme s'arma de sa valise et d'un sac à dos puis mis le plus d'affaire dedans. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle prit le strict minimum et l'enfourna dans son sac à dos. Quand elle eut fini et qu'elle sorti de la chambre, Bella se cogna dans Emmett qui était à l'entrée de la porte.

- Bell's tu ne vas pas réellement partir ?

Quand il vit le regard mauvais de sa petite sœur, sa mâchoire crispée et ses valises, Emmett révisa sa question.

- C'est la colère qui l'a fait agir, et tu comptes aller où au juste.

- Je vais chez Jasper…

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait que je ne voulais plus te voir avec lui ?

- Quel est le problème Emmett, que ton meilleur ami se tape ta sœur ou bien que ta sœur risque de passer plus de temps avec ton meilleur ami que toi ? Ton égoïsme a toujours été sans borne. Tu n'es pas mon mari et tu n'es pas mon père. Personne ne l'est vraiment.

- Bella tu vas m'écouter, ordonna-t-il en attrapant fermement son poignet et en le serrant.

- Emmett tu me fais MAL ! cria-t-elle en se dégageant difficilement. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous de toute façon.

- Et bien dégages alors ! hurla-t-il à son tour. Vas le rejoindre mais ne te plaint pas quand il en aura fini avec toi ou quand Alice reviendra ! Parce que Jasper n'attend que ça. Il n'en a rien à foutre de toi. Vas-y tires toi maintenant.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, j'y vais et compte sur moi pour ne pas revenir.

- Jasper ne t'hébergera pas éternellement.

- C'est à moi de faire mes propres erreurs, j'en subirais d'autant mieux les conséquences. Prends bien soin de toi, parce que je ne serais plus là pour le faire.

Bella empoigna ses valises avec hargne et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle ne regarda même pas Charlie quand elle passa devant le salon. La jeune femme arracha son manteau de l'entrée et claqua la porte en sortant. Elle enfouit ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Elle passa son temps à retenir ses larmes de chez elle à chez Jasper. Rien n'allait comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle reconnaissait y avoir été fort, mais Bella avait tellement de chose sur le cœur qu'elle retenait depuis une éternité, tout avez explosé en même temps. Sa joue la faisait encore souffrir, Charlie, n'y avait pas été de main morte. La brune ne chercha même pas à cacher sa voiture cette fois ci, elle se mit directement devant le garage de Jasper. Elle récupéra ses bagages dans le coffre en vitesse et tourna les talons pour rejoindre celui que son frère avait tabassé. Mais avant qu'elle puisse y accéder, Edward sorti du garage la tête baissée et amochée, visiblement son cousin était passé par là.

- Bella ? s'exclama-t-il surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que…que fais-tu avec ta valise ? Attends ne me dis pas que ton père ta mise dehors…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bella posa ses bagages et lui mit une gifle fracassante.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le son de ta voie. Ainsi peut être arriveras-tu à te taire. Pour moi à présent tu es comme Alice, un vague souvenir.

La jeune femme reprit en main ses bagages et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Jasper. Carlisle s'y trouvait déjà en train de rafistoler le blessé.

- Bonjour Bella, s'exclama le médecin en finissant de mettre un pansement. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je dois parler avec Edward.

Carlisle s'éclipsa sans mot dire, il posa juste une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de sortir pour de bon.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Jasper en relevant la tête.

- Juge par toi-même, répondit-elle en lui montrant ses bagages.

- Ce n'est qu'une bande d'abruti, conclut-il en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Ils parlèrent le reste de la soirée, Bella n'aborda même plus le sujet de Charlie et Emmett. Jasper n'était pas forcément en bon état, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui faire l'amour le soir même. Bella se réveilla le lendemain seule dans le lit, pourtant il était encore tôt. Elle se posa donc des questions. Bella attrapa ses habits et les enfila, comme elle ne trouva pas son tee-shirt, elle prit donc celui de Jasper qui trainait au pied du lit. Quand Bella arriva dans le salon elle vit la silhouette de son amant recroquevillé sur le canapé.

- Jaz qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- J'étais sur le point d'aller te chercher un bon petit déjeuner quand j'ai fait tomber ton manteau et que je suis tombé sur ça…, dit-il froidement en levant le billet d'avion de Bella.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa aussitôt. Elle avait complétement oublié de lui en parler.

- Tu pensais me le dire quand au juste que tu te tirais en Italie dans quelques heures, lâcha-t-il avec amertume en la fusillant de son regard méchant.

- Jasper je n'ai…

- Je suis quoi pour toi au juste, un pion ? Si ça se trouve celui qui a joué avec l'autre c'est toi. Je me suis quand même fait démonter par mon meilleur ami pour toi, mais apparemment l'appât du gain à plus d'attrait. La grande Isabella Volturi va rejoindre son richissime papa. Peut-être que Charlie et Emmett ont eu raison de te foutre dehors, tu n'as de respect pour personne. Je te croyais différente d'Alice, mais quelle erreur, elle au moins a eu l'amabilité de me prévenir de son départ. Tu n'es qu'une garce en réalité, tu profites des gens et puis tu fais ton innocente après. Je t'ai crût différente des autres. Après tout je n'ai rien à regretter, j'ai eu un bon coup pendant un certain temps. On peut te reprocher pas mal de chose, mais pas d'être inactive au lit. Alice et toi êtes vraiment du même acabit, sauf que toi tu es cruelle en plus, tu m'avais dit que tu ne partirais jamais, mais je constate que tu rajoutes le mensonge à tes précieuses qualités. Après tout je préfère que tu partes, ça me laissera le temps de profiter de toutes les femmes qui m'attendent encore. Pars donc vivre la belle vie en Italie, tu y seras certainement bien mieux reçu qu'à Forks.

Bella qui pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus merdique, se rendit compte qu'elle avait tort. Voilà donc ce qu'il pensait d'elle. L'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas partir ne lui avait même pas frôlé l'esprit, il avait tiré les conclusions immédiatement et elles n'étaient pas bonnes à entendre. La jeune femme se contenta de mettre ses chaussures, sans un mot, de récupérer son manteau sur le sol et s'approcha de l'homme qui venait de lui briser le cœur.

- Je n'avais pas décidé de partir, mais après tant de gentillesse de la part des habitants de Forks, après tant d'amour partagé, je crois vraiment que ma place n'est plus ici. D'ailleurs qui me reste-t-il ? Je n'ai plus de père, je n'ai plus de frère, mes amis m'ont tous trahis et toi, tu es un connard fini.

Elle arracha son billet des mains de Jasper et lui tourna le dos. Bella prit une fois de plus ses valises en main et claqua la porte de l'appartement en sortant. Elle courût jusqu'à sa voiture en laissant enfin les larmes couler. La jeune femme percuta même Rosalie dans la foulée.

- Bella mais que t'arrive-t-il ? essaya de comprendre la blonde.

Mais malgré ses mains tremblantes et ses larmes incessantes, Bella prit quand même le volant et parti le plus vite possible. Rosalie se tourna aussitôt vers l'appartement de son frère. Elle monta les escaliers en vitesse et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Le spectacle sur lequel elle tomba lui arracha le cœur. Jasper était à terre adossé au canapé, en pleur. Son frère était en pleur.

- Jaz qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon dieu, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- Elle part, elle m'abandonne et tout est de ma faute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? commença à s'énerver Rosalie aussitôt.

- J'étais tellement en colère, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle fasse comme Alice, que je ne compte pas assez à ses yeux, alors je lui ai dit les pires horreurs qui soient pour lui faire mal, autant qu'elle me fait mal, pourtant je n'en pensais pas un mot.

- Misère ce n'est pas possible, marmonna sa sœur en le frappant. Tu es vraiment con ou tu en fais exprès. Tu es amoureux de cette fille depuis des années et maintenant que tu avais fait le plus dur tu fais en sorte de la faire fuir. Mais quel crétin ! Explique-moi tout depuis le début que je puisse mieux comprendre, commence par me dire qui t'a pris pour un punchingball.

Il commença donc à lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début, ce qui prit un certain temps. Quand il eut fini, la blonde le martela de coup de poing en proie à la fureur.

- Tu l'aimes espèces d'abruti, cours à l'aéroport et arrêtes là avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'avion.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais de faire demi-tour, Bella est ce genre de personne qui quand elle a un but elle ne le lâche plus de vu, son but à présent c'est l'Italie.

- Et bien fait en sorte que son prochain but ça soit Forks. Dépêches toi où tu t'en voudra jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu comptes la laisser à un putain d'italien ? Parce que jolie comme elle est, les hommes vont vite lui faire du rentre dedans.

Jasper reprit donc courage et se prépara le plus vite possible, Bella ne tarderait pas à monter dans l'avion. Le blond embrassa sa sœur avant de courir vers sa voiture.

Bella quant à elle faisait ses adieux à Jacob.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport, dit-elle émue. Prends bien soin de ma voiture ok !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis le meilleur mécano du coin. Elle ne risque rien entre mes mains. Tu as fait le bon choix Bell's. N'ai rien à te reprocher.

- Tu es vraiment le seul que je regrette ici Jake. T'es un ami en or.

- Oui bien entendu que je le suis. Penses à me donner de tes nouvelles, internet ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens. Ils te regretteront Bella, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent et je pense que bientôt toi aussi tu seras en proie aux regrets, je sais que je t'ai dit de partir faire tes études en Italie, mais partir fâchés ce n'est jamais une bonne solution. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu les aimes plus que tu ne tiens à ta propre vie. Alors pense à leur donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps. Néanmoins reste là-bas, profite de ce qu'ils peuvent t'offrir et si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi.

Elle se contenta de l'embrasser et de le serrer dans ses bras. Jacob était le seul à vouloir la voir partir pour son bonheur. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait le retenir ici. La jeune femme s'arma de tout son courage, pris sa valise et son sac à dos, puis marcha jusqu'à l'aéroport en voyant Jacob s'éloigner avec sa voiture. Elle n'avait encore jamais pris l'avion, c'était la première fois. Bella posa son sac à terre, regarda le panneau d'affichage avec tristesse. Si on lui avait dit des mois auparavant qu'elle allait partir aussi loin, elle ne l'aurait pas crût. Mais en quelques mois, sa vie était passée de banale à chaotique. Les mensonges, tellement de mensonges qui avait brisé toutes ces choses en quoi elle croyait. Bella avait programmée son futur sur des mensonges. Est-ce que ça changé quelque chose à ses yeux ? En surface peut-être, mais à l'intérieur elle restait celle qu'elle était, même si elle se sentait rejetée de toute part, sauf l'endroit où elle partait. Ce n'était qu'un test après tout. Rien n'était définitif, enfin presque.

Elle avait donnée tellement de force, pour sa famille, pour trouver la vérité, pour…non ça elle refusait d'y penser. La vie ne l'avait pas gâtée et pourtant, elle avait passé tout ce temps à essayer de reconstruire un semblant de bonheur. Mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps, se décidèrent enfin à couler. Elle quittait tout pour recommencer ailleurs. Ce n'est pas elle qui abandonnée, non c'était Forks et ces habitants qui la laissé partir. Elle ne devait pas être aussi importante qu'elle le pensait finalement. Bella regarda tous ces gens s'activer autour d'elle, l'heure était bientôt arrivée et personne n'était venu lui dire au revoir. Peut-être l'avait-elle méritée se dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Elle reprit son courage à deux mains et attrapa de nouveau son sac. Jasper lui avait dit un jour « c'est à toi de créer ton propre avenir », elle suivait son conseil. La jeune femme ferma une dernière fois les yeux et reprit sa marche en direction de l'enregistrement des tickets. Une fois cette barrière passée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du hall, dans un dernier espoir. Mais elle ne vit rien. Oui, banale et sans importance, voilà ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Bella tourna les talons en disant adieu à Forks et tout ce qui fût sa jeunesse. Une page se tournait.

- BELLA ! hurla quelqu'un derrière elle.

Si elle espérait que quelqu'un vienne lui dire au revoir, elle ne s'attendait pas à lui. Jasper la remarqua et essaya de passer les postes d'enregistrement, mais on ne le laissa pas passer.

- Belle ne fait pas ça ! cria-t-il en se faisant remarquer.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Il restait là, la bouche ouverte sans oser dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Pourquoi devrais-je rester quand tout le monde me déteste ? demanda-t-elle amorphe.

- Tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas leur faire ça, ils n'y survivront pas.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu hier.

- J'ai menti ce matin, je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne pensais pas ce que je te disais, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps, avoua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as dit beaucoup de choses ce matin et je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi cruel avec moi. Pourquoi resterai-je, qu'est ce qui me retient ici.

- Moi je ne compte pas ?!

- Toi plus que les autres compte, mais j'ai besoin de savoir certaine chose, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. Personne ne m'en donne ici.

- Ne pars pas Bella je t'en supplie.

- Après ce que tu m'as dit ce matin tu me demandes réellement de rester. Je ne te comprends plus.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Les yeux de Jasper se voilèrent et il prononça la phrase qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

- Tu ne peux pas partir parce que je t'aime Bella !

Les larmes de la jeune femme affluèrent de nouveau. Il était sincère elle l'avait vu. Il l'aimait et elle ne croyait pas entendre ça sortir de sa bouche un jour.

- Alors je reviendrais, répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit et elle n'est jamais revenue.

- Je ne suis pas Alice, j'ai dit que je reviendrais, je le ferais et si je le fais c'est uniquement pour toi. Parce que si tu n'étais pas venu, je crois que je serais resté là-bas.

- Oui, mais dans combien de temps ?

- Le temps nécessaire pour avoir des réponses. Surveille-les pour moi en mon absence. Je serais bientôt de retour, je te le promets.

Elle posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et reparti en direction de l'embarquement.

- Eh Swan! T'as plutôt intérêt à m'écrire ! cria-t-il en souriant.

- Parce que tu sais lire toi ? se moqua-t-elle. Au fait, avant de partir, il y a un petit truc que j'ai oublié de te dire. Je t'aime aussi.

Il lui lança son sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il avait en réserve. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'une intensité rare et elle le soupçonnait presque de laisser tomber sa petite larmichette, non voyons ce n'est pas digne d'un homme, un vrai. Après un dernier regard elle abandonna enfin ce qui la reliait à Forks pour pouvoir se lier ailleurs. Une fois assise dans l'avion elle essaya de se rappeler comment tout avait commencé. Comment elle s'était retrouvée ici. Cela remontait à plusieurs mois et en ce temps-là tout lui semblait parfaitement à sa place. Oui elle se souvenait enfin comment ça avait débuté et rien que le début n'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Quand l'avion arriva enfin à Seattle, son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine. Bella avait contre toute attente, l'appréhension qu'Aro Volturi ait changée d'avis. Qu'allait-elle faire si lui aussi la rejeté. Elle eut la réponse assez rapidement quand elle remarqua un homme en costume hors de prix faire les cents pas devant la sortie d'embarquement accompagné de ses proches. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, Aro releva la tête et un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il se dirigea précipitamment vers elle et ouvrit un peu les bras comme pour lui faire un câlin. Mais l'homme n'était apparemment pas sûr de sa réaction et se bloqua en plein élan. Bella ne put qu'être heureuse de ressentir un peu de chaleur de la part de quelqu'un, elle se laissa donc aller dans cette étreinte.

- Je suis comblé que tu sois là, dit-il en italien. J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne viennes pas.

- Promettez-moi de répondre à mes questions et de me laisser revenir si j'en ressens le besoin, supplia-t-elle à l'oreille de son géniteur.

- Je te le jure, répondit-il en attrapant son visage. Je ne t'emmène pas en prison je t'emmène chez toi, parmi tes proches. Tu es ma fille Isabella Maria et tu as déjà assez souffert, laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est la famille Volturi. Je ne te dis pas que tous vont t'accueillir les bras ouverts, il y a beaucoup trop de caractère difficile, nous sommes des italiens après tout, mais quand ils apprendront à te connaitre je ne doute pas qu'ils t'aimeront comme les familles italienne sont capable d'aimer les leurs.

- Salut, dit l'homme qu'elle avait déjà vu au gala. Moi c'est Demetri, bienvenue dans la famille, je suis le neveu d'Aro, mais bon c'est un peu comme mon père. Je n'ai pas était très tendre la dernière fois mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes j'espère ?

- Enchanté, dit-elle en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait. Moi c'est Bella et je peux comprendre que cette situation soit complètement déconcertante, néanmoins je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- L'autre Mr la joie qui ne sourit jamais derrière c'est Alec, ricana Demetri en désignant l'autre homme qui se trouvait avec eux dans la pièce au gala.

- C'est mon fils adoptif, il est un peu taciturne mais quand on apprend à le connaitre, c'est une perle.

- Bon maintenant qu'elle est arrivée on peut y aller ? se lamenta Alec en ne se préoccupant pas de ce que les autres pouvaient dire.

- Une perle en effet, se mit à sourire Bella en reconnaissant un jeune homme blond dans le caractère de ce brun ténébreux. Je sens que l'on va s'entendre à merveille.

Aro Volturi les conduisit jusqu'à un jet privé qui les mènerait directement en direction de l'Italie. Le voyage commençait enfin et Bella ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs. Connaitre sa vraie famille, profiter un peu de l'Italie pour savoir si elle ferait ses études là-bas, mais surtout et malgré tout, savoir si l'un de ces Volturi était à l'origine de l'accident de son frère ainsi que de la mort de sa mère et Marie.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire risque de prendre une nouvelle tournure. Bisous à tous.  
**


	8. La famille

**Salut les gens, c'est moi que revoilà ! Avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Un petit voyage en Italie ça tente quelqu'un ? Enfin bref, ne pleurez pas trop, Bella reviendra, vous vous en doutez bien, quand ça...je ne vais pas encore le dire. **

**Camm: Charlie et Emmett ont en effet atteint les bas fonds de l'imbécilité, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. Quand au Volturi tu constateras par toi même ils sont assez...étrange. **

**ninidezil: Elle est là, j'ai fait le plus vite possible, mais je jongle entre le boulot, ma famille, mon chéri, mon autre fic et plein d'autre chose comme apprendre à jouer de la guitare (c'est pas gagné dans ce domaine...)**

**beatrice: En effet Charlie n'a pas prit la bonne direction. Ils vont se rendre compte de beaucoup de chose et ils vont regretter. L'italie va promettre de grande chose et pas que des bonnes. **

**Guest: En effet on ne va pas voir Jasper pendant quelque chapitre mais rien de très long ne t'inquiète pas. **

**Bon ba vous savez ce qu'ils vous reste à faire. Bonne lecture les gens. **

* * *

Bien entendu il fallait qu'il habite un château, une simple maison, une villa ou même un manoir n'aurait pas suffi, il fallait au moins un château. Bella essaya d'entrevoir ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait vécu ici, à Volterra. Etrangement elle n'y arriva pas, ses souvenirs à Forks était beaucoup trop précieux pour elle pour essayer d'en imaginer d'autre à la place. Le château était divisé en deux parties, apparemment la première était la maison principale et la deuxième, la faculté d'art. L'un était bien distinct de l'autre, à priori les Volturi aimaient bien avoir de l'espace. Demetri avait essayé de se faire pardonner pour son comportement pendant tout le voyage, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Emmett et Bella sentait une pointe au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait cette remarque. Alec ne lui avait pas décroché une parole et contre toute attente, Bella le prit bien, parce que c'est ce qu'elle attendait, un peu de normalité dans tout ce chaos. Aro lui, se contentait de l'observer avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Actuellement elle se trouvait dans un immense salon où toute la famille Volturi s'était réunie. Bella se sentait mal, elle n'aimait pas être épiée et là en l'occurrence elle était fixée par toute une famille. Une tension et un silence sans nom s'était installé. Aro semblait laisser le temps à tout le monde de digérer l'information.

- Ça aurait été sympa de les prévenir avant mon arrivé, marmonna Bella à l'oreille de Demetri.

- Oui mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle.

Drôle pour qui, s'énerva silencieusement la jeune femme. Une belle femme aux longs cheveux brun se leva, ses yeux verts émeraudes transperçaient son visage avec une telle beauté que Bella en resta muette.

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro. Bienvenue dans notre famille. Excuses cet accueil un peu…froid, mais nous ne nous y attendions pas.

- Je peux comprendre beaucoup plus facilement que vous ne l'imaginez, répondit Bella en souriant. J'ai moi-même appris il y a peu que j'étais de votre famille. Ma vie en a été…bouleversée.

Elle fit donc la connaissance de cette grande famille assez vite. Ainsi elle apprit que Demetri, qui jusqu'ici était un amour avec elle, était le fils de Caïus, ça l'avait légèrement refroidit. Jane, la jumelle d'Alec, ne semblait pas beaucoup plus gaie que son frère. Aro avait donc adopté deux enfants, peut-être pour compenser l'absence de sa fille. Bella apprit qu'elle avait un oncle Marcus mais qu'il ne vivait pas ici, mais Aro lui promis de l'emmener le voir le plus tôt possible. Heidi, la fille de Marcus, avait l'air d'être une pimbèche, le genre que Bella ne supportait pas, elle lui rappelait un peu trop Maria, l'ex de Jasper. Sulpicia était une femme aussi douce que belle, on aurait dit Esmée. Bella se rendit compte avec quelle simplicité elle associait ces gens dont elle ignorait tout à des personnes qu'elle connaissait mais qui étais loin d'elle. La jeune fille reconnue en effet Alice en Jane au moment même où sa « sœur » adoptive remarqua qu'elle n'avait qu'une valise et un sac à dos. Une journée shopping s'imposait selon la blonde, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Bella. Felix, le fiancé de Jane leva même les yeux au ciel en l'entendant parler autoritairement en désignant les habits de la nouvelle venue.

- Mais ces fringues sont pour l'hiver ! s'indigna Jane en balançant. On est en Italie ici, pas au pôle nord, nom de dieu !

- Oui mais moi jusqu'ici je vivais à Forks et il y fait très rarement chaud, se défendit Bella.

La douceur de Sulpicia, la frénésie de Jane, l'humour de Demetri, la joie d'Aro, ainsi que le fait de se faire servir par des employés eurent vite raison des nerfs de la brune. Elle était partie de Forks sur un coup de tête, parce que la seule famille qu'elle avait eue jusqu'ici lui mentait jour après jour. Mais après une semaine passée ici, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez elle. Bella aimait beaucoup les Volturi, il n'y avait pas de soucis là-dessus. Mais toute leur gentillesse l'étouffait. Elle était habitué à tout faire seule, là on lui servait à manger, on la conduisait là où elle voulait aller, elle avait même un garde du corps sur le dos constamment puisqu'elle ne sortait jamais sans l'un des membres de la famille. Jasper répondait à ses messages aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, mais comme il lui faisait remarquer, il n'avait pas d'ordinateur chez lui, il était obligé de squatter celui de Carlisle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler lorsqu'elle était au château, la communication n'était pas audible. Bella souffla en pensant qu'elle devait être une des seules personnes ici à se plaindre du luxe et de l'attention qu'on lui porte. Un soir elle réussit enfin à se libérer de l'emprise de Jane, qu'elle aimait bien en définitive et parti se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. C'était un endroit où elle croisait peu de personne, une fois elle y avait trouvé Aro en pleine lecture. Son vrai père était un homme sage et doux, mais il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui prouve qu'il a soif de savoir. Il était toujours très occupé et Bella n'avait pas vraiment eu de vraies conversations avec lui. Elle s'installa donc sur le fauteuil en pensant à ce qu'elle avait quitté. Jasper lui manquait énormément. Mais le pire, c'était de se sentir inutile, de n'avoir rien à faire pour qui que ce soit. En bref, ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas être la « bonne » de quelqu'un comme elle l'avait reprochait à Charlie.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de supporter le quotidien de cette famille, lança une voix dans son dos.

- Alec ! sursauta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'aimerais te poser la même question. Que fais-tu ici, je ne parle pas de cette pièce, mais de Volterra. Que cherches-tu ?

- Je veux des réponses, avoua Bella en dévisageant le brun ténébreux qui lui faisait face.

- En as-tu obtenu ? demanda-t-il en relevant enfin le regard de son bouquin.

- Pas la moindre. Tout le monde est tellement gentil avec moi, mais moi je voudrais savoir où je suis né, quand ma mère est-elle vraiment parti, si j'ai un parrain une marraine, ce que faisait ma mère dans sa jeunesse, comment se sont-ils rencontrés. Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas me sentir à ma place alors qu'ils essayent tous de m'intégrer.

- Tu suffoques dans cette bulle de bonheur, dit-il en lui lançant pour la première fois un léger sourire. J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose quand je suis arrivé ici. Jane s'y est faite très vite, mais moi j'étais et je suis toujours beaucoup plus retissant quand il s'agit de sentiments. Tu sais, tu es l'unique héritière de la famille Volturi, à la mort d'Aro tu hériteras du château, de sa fortune, ses propriétés et surtout de l'école. Tous les membres de cette famille ne sont pas des anges, peut être que certains cherchent un bout du gâteau, fait bien attention à toi.

- Mais je n'en veux pas moi de cet héritage, vous pouvez bien le garder, soupira Belle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Dans quoi je me suis fourré encore.

Elle releva la tête précipitamment quand elle senti une main sur son épaule.

- Suis-moi, lui chuchota-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Il la fit marcher un certain temps pour l'emmener dans une pièce sombre. Quand il alluma la lumière les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent de joie. Enfin quelqu'un qui la comprenait. La pièce était remplis de peinture plus magnifique les unes que les autres, avec au centre de quoi peindre.

- Voici mon atelier. C'est moi qui ai retenu ta candidature dans les propositions d'admission, je suis l'adjoint d'Aro si on peut dire. Ta toile m'a transpercé de l'intérieur, il fallait que tu viennes étudier parmi nous. Quand j'ai montré ton travail à Aro, il a exigé de s'en occuper lui-même. Je m'occupe de l'école depuis trois ans. En bref depuis que je suis en âge de la diriger. Ces tableaux là-bas sont les miens, mais j'ai beau faire ce que je veux, ils leur manquent toujours quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose je le vois dans les tiennes. De la joie de vivre, de la lumière. Tu as frôle la mort et j'ai l'impression que ça t'a rendu la vie beaucoup plus précieuse.

- Je te déconseille la tentative de suicide pour ajouter de la couleur dans tes peintures, mets juste du blanc ça devrait suffire.

Deux sourires en une soirée, Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Tu es belle, intelligente, talentueuse, gentille et tu as de l'humour en plus. Es-tu parfaite ?

La jeune femme se mit à rougir face à ces compliments, on ne lui en faisait pas part très souvent.

- Je suis rancunière, parfois grincheuse, j'ai la sale manie de m'emporter quand je suis en colère, je suis perfectionniste et il arrive que je ronfle.

- Ah je me disais bien aussi, la perfection se frôle mais ne s'atteint jamais.

- Et toi pourquoi fais-tu semblant d'être quelqu'un d'insupportable alors qu'à l'évidence c'est tout le contraire.

- Pour que des personnes à l'esprit futile, voir dénudé d'intelligence me laisse en paix, comme Heidi par exemple. Les seuls avec qui je peux parler pleinement sans que l'on me traite « d'intello » c'est Aro et Marcus.

- Comment est-il ? Marcus je veux dire.

- Oh, assez taciturne, il ne sort jamais de chez lui. Il reste dans sa maison à la campagne, Aro ne va pas le voir souvent, enfin pratiquement personne ne va le voir à part moi. Je l'aime beaucoup malgré son caractère. Et toi, comment est ta famille en Amérique.

Bella laissa échapper un grand soupir avant de déballer son sac.

- Mon père…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, est shérif, il était joyeux et plein d'entrain avant la mort de ma mère. C'est un homme très intelligent avec qui j'ai beaucoup de point commun. Malheureusement nous nous sommes quittés par une dispute. Mon frère était de la partie aussi, c'est un grand bonhomme aussi baraqué qu'un acteur hollywoodien. Il a un humour que j'adore et jusqu'à il y a peu, j'avais toujours été fier de son côté protecteur.

- Qu'a-t-il fait pour perdre cette fierté, demanda Alec réellement intéressé.

- Il a frappé son meilleur ami qui s'avère être mon petit ami.

- Ce n'est pas de bol ça. Mais c'était une réaction logique…

- Logique ? Je n'ai pas tapé sur sa copine quand il s'est mis avec. C'est la réaction que tu as eu avec Félix toi ?

- Non mais c'est celle que Jane a eu envers Heidi quand nous sommes sortis ensemble, c'était sa meilleure amie, mais Jane connait bien Heidi et elle savait qu'elle me ferait souffrir.

- Oh ! Alors toi et Heidi…

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble Bella, depuis un moment, c'est moi qui ai rompu quand…enfin j'ai rompu. Et toi, ton petit ami c'est celui qui était avec toi au gala ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Jasper.

- Il a l'air plus âgé que toi, constata Alec en flânant dans la salle.

- Il a cinq ans de plus que moi, mais je n'y ai jamais vu un inconvénient, lui par contre ça lui en a posé un pendant longtemps.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi durant toute la nuit, en parlant peinture, lecture, musique et vie en générale. Alec était vraiment un très bon comédien, encore meilleur que Jasper, il était sympathique et honnête. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots et Bella appréciait ça plus que tout. Ici tout le monde la coconner, sauf lui. Alec avait quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres Volturi. Une autre semaine passa et un problème se posait aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle ne faisait aucune recherche sur son accident. Mais au moins la vie à Volterra lui semblait moins étouffante avec la hargne rafraichissante de son frère adoptif. Après plusieurs soirs à parler franchement de ce qu'il pensait, Alec se laissa aller pour de bon.

- Tu sais je pense que tu en entendras parler d'ici peu de temps si la famille se rend compte que je t'apprécie, je ne t'aimais pas du tout au début. Je te voyais comme une espèce de bonne femme qui allait venir pomper tout le fric d'Aro. Je suis légalement le second héritier de cet empire, alors tu pourrais bien croire que je souhaite t'apprivoiser pour que tu me laisses les rênes. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'approche pas depuis que tu es là. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines ça de ma part. Je bosse ici, mais je ne convoite pas l'héritage. Mais tu m'as convaincu d'une chose. Tu n'es pas une personne prise de tête comme j'en connais tellement. Toi, l'héritage, tu n'en as rien à battre, au contraire c'est un poids dont tu souhaites te débarrasser j'ai l'impression.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? ricana Bella en souriant. J'aime la simplicité, j'ai été élevé dans la simplicité, quand tu es habitué à une chose c'est dur de changer après.

- C'est ce que j'adore chez toi. Alors, je vais te proposer quelque chose que chaque membre de cette famille à refuser. Est-ce que ça te dirait de partir pendant une semaine en pleine campagne, loin de tout, de la technologie, du luxe et du faste, voir à quoi ressemble la vraie Italie.

- On ira voir Marcus ? questionna Bella déjà enthousiaste à cette idée.

- Si tu le souhaites, oui nous irons le voir.

Bella lui lança un sourire heureux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle voulait tant faire la connaissance de son oncle. Mais dans chaque parole d'Alec elle sentait une telle dévotion pour cet homme, qu'elle avait envie de le voir en chair et en os. Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa joie non plus en voyant le visage radieux de la nouvelle locataire du château. Le seul problème dans leur joli plan ce fut Aro qui ne souhaitait pas laisser Bella partir sans lui.

- Je serais avec Alec, je ne risque rien, essaya de le raisonner Bella en soufflant.

Toute la famille regardait la scène stupéfaite. Depuis quand Alec et Bella s'entendaient-ils comme des amis. Heidi semblait même en colère, ce qui anima un regard de bonheur chez Jane. Sulpicia faisait des œillades à son mari pour lui faire comprendre de lâcher l'affaire, mais ça n'atteignait pas son cerveau de toute évidence.

- Mais enfin j'ai à peine eu le temps de te parler ces derniers temps et tu veux déjà partir en voyage, se lamenta-t-il déçu.

- La faute à qui si on ne se voit pas ? Certainement pas moi je reste cloitré ici toute la journée, rétorqua Bella en sentant ses souches italiennes ressortir depuis qu'elle vivait ici.

Le chef de famille parut blessé par ses paroles et Bella s'en voulu aussitôt.

- Je suis là pour une durée indéterminée, nous aurons tout le temps de parler non ? lui dit-elle pour se rattraper.

- Bien si tu le souhaites, je suppose que nous aurons d'autre occasion en effet.

- Sinon viens avec nous, lui proposa Bella.

- J'aimerais beaucoup mais le travail me retient ici, je ne peux pas partir pour l'instant. Je ne me rends pas compte que tu t'ennuies peut être ici. Nous avons l'habitude, mais pour toi ça doit être nouveau.

- Vous m'avez tous très bien accueillit, mais je voudrais prendre un peu l'air. Après tout je suis en vacances en Italie et je n'en profite pas. Alec m'a proposé de me faire visiter alors j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée.

Sulpicia fit un regard des plus éloquents à son mari et il finit par comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il acquiesça en souriant.

- Oh bien entendu excusez-moi, Alec sera un excellent guide, tu peux lui faire confiance. Tu as raison, profites du paysage et du soleil on se revoit dans une semaine.

Bella fronça les sourcils à ce retournement de veste intempestif. Quelque chose venait de se produire et elle ne l'avait pas capté. Alec, lui retenait un fou rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand ils tournèrent les talons, Aro rappela Alec.

- Prend bien soin d'elle, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose tu entendras parler de moi mon fils.

Ca réchauffa le cœur de Belle en définitive. Elle ne voyait pratiquement pas Aro, il était toujours très occupé, mais au moins il pensait à elle, c'était déjà ça. Néanmoins, Charlie lui manquait beaucoup. Elle lui en voulait toujours énormément, mais elle ressentait l'absence. Alec se contenta d'acquiescer et de tourner les talons. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Bella fit part de son incompréhension.

- J'ai loupé un film là ?

Alec se contenta de partir dans un fou rire et de la laisser seule dans le couloir. Elle fut vite rejointe par Demetri qui l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Et bien et bien qui l'eu crût, dit-il en souriant. Toi et Alec.

- Comment ça moi et Alec ? demanda-t-elle encore plus perdue.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous deux, vous puissiez…fricoter ensemble.

Bella ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux. Comment Sulpicia en était-elle arrivé à cette conclusion. Bella aimait Jasper plus que tout, jamais elle n'irait voir ailleurs. Oh misère ! Cette famille lui faisait penser à la série Dallas !

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête. On ne fricote pas ensemble…

- Dommage selon Heidi, Alec est un super coup…, essaya de la convaincre Demetri.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre moi, j'ai déjà un super coup dans mon lit bien chaud en Amérique ! Tu imagines un peu la tête de mon copain si jamais une histoire pareille lui arrivait aux oreilles. Dans votre monde c'est vraiment impossible d'avoir des amis sans se les taper ! Oh je te jure !

Elle partit en claquant des pieds et en jurant en anglais. Tout le monde dans la famille allait s'imaginer qu'ils sortaient ensemble maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici une semaine la robe de mariée serait déjà prête ! Et Alec ça le faisait rire. Quand elle le retrouva au détour d'un couloir, elle lui mit un coup de poing dans le bras, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Bella prépara sa valise pour le départ et laissa un message à Jasper avant de partir.

_Salut Jaz, j'espère que tu vas bien, qu'il fait chaud à Forks (entre 2 et 3°C) enfin bref toutes les banalités habituelles. Je t'envoie un message pour te dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir communiquer pendant une petite semaine. Alec, le fils de mon père, donc en gros mon frère je suppose, m'emmène voir mon oncle Marcus à la campagne. Il parait que ce vieux monsieur vit loin de tout entouré de livres et de nature. Je pense sincèrement que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal, puisque j'étouffe un peu dans ce maudit château. Tu me manques énormément, tu le sais ça ? Quand je reviendrais la semaine prochaine, j'attaquerais enfin les recherches plus approfondit sur l'accident. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un dans cette famille me veux du mal, mais je sais que cette famille a des ennemis qui pourraient m'en vouloir. Comme le dit si sarcastiquement Alec, je suis l'héritière du trône des Volturi. J'espère que ça n'a rien avoir_, _je crois que ma conscience ne pourra pas en supporter plus. Je vais te laisser en te faisant des énormes bisous et j'espère avoir reçu un roman de ta part à mon retour. Je t'aime. A la semaine prochaine. Ta Bella. _

Bella souffla en fermant l'ordinateur. Envoyer des messages c'était bien, mais serrer Jasper dans ses bras ça serait encore mieux. Elle prépara sa valise encore une fois, en y ajoutant toutes les fringues que Jane lui avait achetées, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait bon goût et que contrairement à Alice, elle lui prenait des habits dans son style vestimentaire. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le hall, elle tomba sur une dispute. Bella reconnu les voix bien vite. Alec et Heidi.

- Comment oses-tu ! claqua la voix d'Alec froidement. Je suis un homme libre, alors même si j'avais envie de Bella je ferais ce que bon me semble.

- Et comment réagirait la princesse si je lui apprenais que sans elle tu ne pourrais plus avoir ta place dans l'école et dans la famille quand elle deviendra héritière, et que c'est pour ça que tu fais ami avec elle.

- Tu vois celle-là je l'aurais pariée ! Voilà pourquoi je l'ai prévenu d'avance qu'elle devait s'attendre à ce genre de réflexion. Bella a de la chance d'être beaucoup plus intelligente que la moyenne, au moins tes conneries ne l'atteindront pas.

- Tu as tort de me sous-estimer Alec, cette fille ne restera pas éternellement et tu le sais très bien. Elle n'est pas de notre famille, elle ne connait rien de nos traditions et de notre prestige dans la société italienne, elle va ramener la honte sur nous et sur toi par la même occasion.

Alec s'approcha d'elle doucement en posant une main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant pour moi, lui souffla-t-il avant de chopper sa chevelure à pleine main et de tirer dessus, parce que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui s'inquiète de son image. Je ne te sous-estimerais jamais Heidi, voilà pourquoi je te conseille de rester loin de Bella, sinon crois-moi tu le regretteras. Là c'est à toi de ne pas me sous-estimer, parce que Bella c'est comme Jane, tu y touches, tu es morte.

Il la relâcha et tourna les talons. Bella se précipita dans le hall avant d'être vu. Elle était sur d'une chose au moins, elle pouvait faire confiance à Alec. Quand il la remarqua dans le hall, il reprit un visage simple et serein, comme celui qu'il affichait quand ils étaient ensemble. Un très bon comédien.

- Si tu veux tu peux m'attendre à la voiture c'est celle qui est sur l'emplacement de parking B, tu ne peux pas la louper. Je dois encore aller chercher mes bagages.

Elle lui obéit en lui adressant un signe de tête. Il avait besoin de se calmer et elle pouvait comprendre. La jeune femme se dirigea donc au parking et trouva la voiture. Elle n'était pas encore ouverte mais ça ne la dérangea pas, au moins elle pouvait profiter du soleil. Alors qu'elle attendait tranquillement, une voiture de luxe arriva à toute blinde et se gara juste à côté d'elle. Un homme des plus séduisants en descendit. On aurait presque dit un mannequin. Son costume hors de prix lui allait à merveille. Heureusement, depuis Edward, Bella était immunisé contre ce genre de beau gosse. Elle préférait les taciturnes et mystérieux du genre Jasper et Alec.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il charmeur en s'avançant vers elle. Vous devez être Isabella, la petite revenante dont ma sœur Sulpicia m'a parlé. Je suis Santiago, heureux de faire votre connaissance.

- De même, répondit-elle le plus poliment qu'elle pouvait.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui pour une semaine, répondit Bella en se forçant à faire la discussion.

- Quel dommage, je vais devoir me priver de votre compagnie durant une semaine complète. Quel gâchis. Mais je vois que vous attendez, où se trouve donc votre chauffeur ?

- Il arrive.

- Je serais ravi de me rendre utile si vous le désirez.

- Pas le moins du monde, mais merci quand même.

- Un galant homme ne devrait pas faire patienter une si jolie jeune femme.

Bella se retint de justesse de faire une grimace, ce genre de drague la gonflait très vite.

- Arrête ton char Ben-hur, le coupa Alec en arrivant visiblement mauvais. On sait très bien tous les deux qu'après ta fameuse galanterie se trouve ton extrême indélicatesse envers les femmes. Tu les prends, tu les baises, tu les jettes, point final.

- Tu m'en veux toujours n'est-ce pas ? lança Santiago en décrochant son sourire Colgate à Bella. Les histoires de famille vous savez, tout est assez relatif.

- Montes en voiture Bella. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de l'écouter.

- Enfin voyons Alec, ne fait pas ton rabat-joie. On partage tout en famille pas vrai ?

Quand elle vit Alec partir au quart de tour, Bella s'interposa entre les deux. Elle reconnaissait très bien ce regard et si elle laissait Alec passer, il se chargerait de la belle gueule de Santiago.

- Viens on s'en va, ça n'en vaux certainement pas la peine, essaya-t-elle de la raisonner.

La brune l'attrapa par la main et le reconduisit jusqu'au volant. Une fois qu'il fut installé elle mit les bagages dans la voiture et monta côté passager. Les mains de son frère adoptif étaient crispées sur le volant. Elle posa donc une des siennes dessus et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Allez tirons nous en vacances, ricana-t-elle en forçant son air enjoué.

- T'as raison, fuyons cette famille de fou.

L'adaptation chez les Volturi n'était pas une chose facile pour Bella. Cette famille avait en effet ses traditions, mais aussi ses problèmes de toute évidence. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle jamais être simple pour elle ? Le seul point positif qu'elle trouva à tout ça, c'est qu'elle rencontrait quand même des gens hauts en couleurs. Aucun n'était parfait, mais elle n'était pas venue pour trouver la perfection, juste pour trouver la vérité.

* * *

**Alors alors cette famille Italienne vous en pensez quoi ?  
**


	9. Fausse route

**Salut les gens, c'est moi, avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Vous allez en avoir des révélations dans celui là. NON PAS TUER MOI ! Interdit, totalement exclue. **

**Lilia 26: Merci, j'espère que ça te captivera jusqu'à la fin. **

**Guest. Merci beaucoup, j'adore Alec personnellement. Mais Jasper reste mon préféré. **

**Camm: Les malheurs de Bella, j'aurais pût appeler cette fic comme ça, ça aurait pût être drôle. Ah ne t'inquiète pas la situation va se débloquer très bientôt au niveau Volturi et accident. Jasper ne va pas tarder à revenir, mais il fallait bien que je complique un peu la chose avant. A bientôt.**

**Beatrice: Bella? Chanceuse? Je crois que ça va être vraiment dure. Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me parle de Marcus, le détenteur des clefs de la boite de Pandore. Je n'en dit pas plus...**

**Guest: Merci, à tout à l'heure j'espère. **

**Katya: dans ce chapitre, on va faire un grand pas dans l'enquète. Alors patience. **

**Voilà les gens. Bien comme je l'ai laissé sous entendre au dessus, tonton Marcus détient pas mal de réponse alors place au spectacle. **

**A vos marques, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Go on now, go walk out the door? Just turn around now cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye. Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive  
Hey hey !

Alec et Bella étaient en train de chanter à tue-tête. Alors que Bella levait les mains, Alec allait en faire de même pour rire mais elle l'arrêta avant.

- Gardes les mains sur le volant s'il te plait sinon c'est moi qui conduit, dit-elle un peu trop sèchement pour que ce soit pris à la légère.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Pardonnes moi, c'est juste que les voitures et moi nous ne sommes pas vraiment ami. J'ai déjà eu un accident dans ma vie et je préfèrerais que ça reste le seul.

- Vraiment ? Un accident grave ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Celui qui a pris la vie de ma sœur et de ma mère, alors oui grave.

- Tu veux dire que tu as eu un accident de voiture et que tu es la seule survivante ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en tournant son regard vers le dehors.

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais dire quelque chose d'intelligent dans cette situation, mais nous t'aurions soutenu si nous avions sût.

Bella se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait un des membres Volturi entre ses mains, un des plus influents et des plus informés. La brune eu honte de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais pour savoir la vérité elle devait employer tous les moyens.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pût faire, si j'étais morte ? Au moins cette famille n'aurait plus à se battre pour la succession, plus d'héritière, plus de soucis.

- Oh tu crois ça ? répondit Alec en secouant la tête. Au contraire la famille est bien heureuse que tu sois en vie, parce que dans le cas contraire c'est moi qui récupérerai les commandes et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire la vie douce et ils le savent très bien. Ils ne resteront pas dans le château gratuitement si aucun d'entre eux n'est capable de travailler ou de s'investir dans la fac. Alors là que tu es revenue, tu leur donnes l'espoir de jours meilleurs.

- Et toi ? Tu y gagnerais si j'étais morte ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conversation, ricana-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Avec ou sans toi j'obtiendrais une part de la fortune d'Aro et je garderais ma place au sien de la fac, je n'en demande pas plus. Tu m'enlèves une sacré épine du pied en réalité.

Bella souffla de désespoir, si ce n'était pas les Volturi les coupables, qui ? Puis une chose lui revint à l'esprit. La personne qui avait renversé Emmett était une personne qui connaissait bien Forks, or les Volturi ne mettraient jamais un pied là-bas. Ca les innocentait donc de l'accident d'Emmett mais pas encore du sien.

- Vous avez connu ma mère ?

- A part Marcus et Caius je ne pense pas que les autres l'aient connu.

Il ne lui restait donc plus que deux suspects au cas où on en aurait voulu à sa mère. Marcus et Aro lui-même. Seulement voilà, Aro n'aurait jamais mis la vie de Bella en danger et celle-ci doutait fortement que Marcus sache où se trouve Forks. Surtout s'il était dans un coin aussi reculé de l'Italie. Donc elle avait une grosse erreur en venant ici. La personne qui en voulait à sa famille se trouvait à Forks et elle avait justement laissé cette famille seule là-bas. Pourquoi ? Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir ! Le voilà le problème principal. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'on lui en voulait à elle ou à sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à Charlie. Son père était flic et dans ce métier il y avait de quoi se faire des ennemis.

- Bella tu es encore avec moi ? la secoua Alec.

- Oui désolé, juste des mauvais souvenirs. Changeons de sujet.

- Tu en veux un de sujet, regardes au fond là-bas, c'est la maison de Marcus.

Le cœur de Bella se gonfla de bonheur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Le seul souvenir qu'elle avait du prénom Marcus lui venait de sa mère. Elle disait toujours que si Marie avait été un garçon elle l'aurait appelé Marcus ou Marc. Peut-être que c'était la raison qui lui donnait tellement envie de le voir. Le seul lien que sa mère ait laissé entre sa vie d'avant et celle d'après. La maison avait l'air grande, mais elle était isolée de tout. Des champs et des champs à perte de vue. Une forêt non loin, mais pas la moindre trace de vie. Pourtant le paysage était magnifique, Bella ouvrit même sa fenêtre et respira le bon air qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. Rien avoir avec le climat de Forks, pas un goutte d'humidité ici.

- Alors on respire enfin mademoiselle Volturi ? lui demanda Alec en souriant.

- Swan, mon nom c'est Swan Alec, je ne serais jamais vraiment une Volturi, quoi que vous fassiez tous, sans vouloir te vexer.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil lui signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Il roula un peu plus vite et s'arrêta en trombe dans l'allée devant la maison. Elle était tellement belle que l'esprit créatif de Bella ne pût s'empêcher de l'imaginer sur une toile. Alec descendit de la voiture et vint lui ouvrir la porte.

- N'y pense même pas, je suis déjà en train de la peindre, dit-il reconnaissant bien le regard artistique de sa nouvelle amie. Viens je vais te présenter à Marcus.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, la maison avait l'air tellement lumineuse de l'extérieur, que ça fit un drôle d'effet à Bella de se retrouver dans un endroit aussi sombre.

- ALEC ! hurla quelqu'un d'une autre pièce. Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas arriver comme un malade dans ma cour avec ta saloperie de bagnole ! Tu ne crois pas que je suis déjà assez diminué comme ça il faut en plus que tu me fasses faire une crise cardiaque espèce d'abruti !

Bella se tourna vers Alec les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait l'air charmant cet homme. Son ami lui semblait bien s'amuser. Il lui fit signe de la tête et entra dans le salon. Bella eu un sacré choc quand elle y vit un homme en fauteuil roulant. Personne ne lui avait dit, personne ne l'avait prévenu. Elle fit les gros yeux à Alec mais celui-ci ne releva même pas. Marcus était tourné, il ne voyait donc pas Bella, le jeune homme s'approcha de son oncle et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

- Tu n'as pas un peu fini de râler grincheux ! s'exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Jamais avec toi, répondit Marcus en grognant. Que fais-tu ici ? Mon cher frère n'a pas sût une fois encore retenir ton attention. A moins que ça ne soit ma petite garce de fille qui t'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu as bien fait de te séparer d'elle, je t'avais prévenu qu'elle était comme sa mère, une salope…

- Marcus, nous ne sommes pas seul, lui fit remarquer son neveu en regardant Bella.

L'homme prit son fauteuil en main et se retourna. Quand son regard tomba sur la jeune femme son visage s'adoucit aussitôt. Il avait des cheveux longs, entre le gris et le châtain. Une barbe de plusieurs jours et un air peu avenant. Mais Bella avait connu bien pire. Son père, enfin Charlie, avait été dans un état bien pire quand Renée était morte.

- Isabella, souffla Marcus en laissant un petit sourire lui échapper.

Alec semblait complétement choqué que Marcus sache qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Je croyais que père n'avait pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour reconnaitre ma filleule. C'est moi qui est choisi son prénom, c'est moi qui lui ai donné son premier biberon, tu crois que je ne serais pas capable de comprendre qui est cette jeune femme. Tu ressembles beaucoup à mon frère, mais tu as un petit quelque chose de ta mère, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus mais je suis sûr que je vais bientôt trouver. J'ai appris ce qu'il lui était arrivé quand j'ai écrit à mon grand ami le doc Carlisle pour savoir pourquoi je n'avais plus de lettres de Renée, après ça je n'ai plus eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles…

Alec en ouvrit grand la bouche, Bella elle était totalement sonnée. Son oncle Marcus était ami avec Carlisle Cullen, le grand médecin de Forks, trop de point commun pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

- Apparemment tu n'étais pas au courant, tu ferais peut être mieux de t'assoir. Alec est-ce que tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à dialoguer, il partit de la salle aussitôt. Bella se retrouvait face à un homme qui détenait peut être les clefs de beaucoup de réponse. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il lui dise enfin la vérité.

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé de nous, de ton père, de leur rencontre ? demanda-t-il alors que Bella faisait non de la tête. Bien je suppose que c'est ce qu'elle sous entendait quand elle me disait qu'un jour elle devrait te dire toute la vérité. Carlisle, Esmée, Renée et moi nous étions à la même fac, nous partagions un appartement ensemble. Carlisle le brillant futur médecin déjà friqué comme pas possible, Esmée et Renée les deux virtuoses du piano venant d'un patelin perdu du nom de Forks et moi, l'étudiant étranger qui était ravi de partager une chambre avec de vrai américain. Nous sommes devenus très vite ami, de très bon ami. Esmée nous a avoué qu'elle avait déjà un fiancé du nom de Charlie, Carlisle en était dépité, surtout quand nous sommes allé passer quelque jours là-bas et qu'il a remarquait que Charlie n'en avait qu'après Renée. L'été de notre dernière année je les ai invités à venir dans mon château en Italie, seul Renée est venue. C'est là que tes parents se sont rencontrés. Aro est totalement tombé sous le charme de ta mère, il lui a proposé de rester plus longtemps et ce qui devait au départ être quelques mois c'est transformait en années. Ils se sont mariés et ils t'ont eu peu de temps après. Pendant ce lapse de temps j'ai appris qu'Esmée avait divorcé de Charlie et été parti vivre avec Carlisle. Ensuite tout s'est enchainé, Caius a disjoncté et ta mère n'en pouvait plus. La belle vie de château l'a étouffé très vite, alors elle est venue me voir pour que je l'aide à fuir d'ici. C'est moi qui ai fait trafiquer tous les papiers et qui lui ai donné l'argent pour lui permettre de rentrer à Forks. Aro connaissait beaucoup de chose d'elle, mais pas ses origines, ta mère en avait honte. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait sortir Alec, si Aro apprend ce que j'ai fait, mon frère ne me le pardonnera pas, même si j'ai toute confiance en Alec, c'est bien le seul d'ailleurs. A l'origine j'avais prévu de vous rejoindre, mais comme tu peux le constater j'ai eu un empêchement.

Il désigna son fauteuil roulant en souriant amèrement.

- Un bagarre qui a mal tourné, pas de bol! Enfin bref, je n'ai pas voulu imposer ça à ta mère. Par la suite elle m'a envoyé une lettre me disant qu'elle était avec Charlie, qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde et que d'ici peu un heureux évènement se préparerai. Alors en définitive je suis resté ici, j'ai supporté cette famille de faux cul qui me ressort pas les yeux, j'ai épousé Didyme, une femme belle et surprenante, qui m'a trompé avec la moitié de Volterra, l'autre moitié étant des femmes ça ne l'intéressait pas, d'un sens qu'est-ce qu'un handicapé comme moi pouvait lui offrir à part du fric. Enfin je m'égare. Renée m'a envoyé de tes nouvelles très souvent, je n'ai jamais dit à Aro que je savais où tu étais, jamais. Il ne te mérite pas. Il ne vit que pour son boulot, au moins Charlie, lui, a pris soin de toi.

Marcus s'arrêta de parler quand il vit que les couleurs de Bella disparaissaient de plus en plus de son visage.

- Je suis désolé de te raconter ça comme ça, mais je ne suis plus très habitué à parler normalement avec quiconque, alors je ne dose pas très bien les paroles que je laisse sortir.

- Et bien pour faire simple, dit pour la première fois Bella depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, quand j'ai appris l'existence de cette famille et mon lien de parenté avec, j'en ai voulu à mort à ma mère, mais elle était déjà morte, donc résultat des courses je me suis vengée sur Charlie et Emmett. En conséquence de quoi je me suis retrouvé ici par simple coup de tête, et j'apprends une fois encore que deux personnes de Forks sont au courant que Charlie n'est pas mon vrai père. Esmée la mère aimante de mon cher grand frère et Carlisle, le médecin qui s'occupe de moi depuis mon enfance et que j'admire de tout mon être. La totalité des adultes en qui je croyais pouvoir avoir confiance me mentent depuis toujours. Donc un peu de choc en plus ou en moins qu'importe, je suis déjà en colère contre tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que la bouteille de vodka de Jasper se trouve à côté de moi en ce moment, marmonna-t-elle en américain en oubliant que son oncle la comprenait parfaitement.

Un sourire se mit à naitre sur les lèvres de Marcus, Bella releva les yeux surprise en l'entendant pouffer.

- J'ai du whisky si ça peut t'aider, proposa-t-il en américain.

Bella commença à rire, puis ses nerfs finirent par lâcher, elle éclata de rire pour de bon et Marcus la suivi. Ca dura bien cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se reprendre.

- Je me mens à moi-même putain ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai beau être encore en colère, ils me manquent tous et je ne demande qu'à leur pardonner. Je veux qu'Emmett me serre dans ses bras comme une brute qu'il est, je veux que mon père me dise à quel point il m'aime. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi !

- Et je peux t'y aider si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je ne pense pas qu'Aro te retienne prisonnière ?

- Non et de toute façon j'ai encore de choses à régler ici.

Marcus leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Bella secoua la tête en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

- Tu comptes rester toute la journée au moins ? demanda-t-il apparemment heureux de la voir.

- Plusieurs jours si cela ne te dérange pas.

Marcus les accueillit donc avec enthousiasme, selon Alec, personne n'avait jamais été reçu comme ça chez lui. Le jeune homme lui expliqua que l'état de Marcus n'était pas définitif, qu'un grand médecin du nom de Carlisle Cullen (comme par hasard !) lui avait proposé une opération et qu'avec de la rééducation il pourrait remarcher normalement, mais Marcus ne voulait pas y croire. Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours refusé cette solution et qu'il s'était cloitré dans cette maison au fin fond de la campagne. Plus la semaine passée, plus Bella s'attachait à cet homme un peu trop brut de décoffrage. Il était en excès tout ce qu'Aro était en retenu. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit si bien entendu avec Renée. Un après midi, il l'emmena même à l'arrière de la maison au fond du jardin et lui appris à tirer avec sa carabine, puis avec un petit revolver. Charlie avait toujours refusé qu'elle fasse ça. Elle n'avait jamais touché une arme de sa vie. Elle eut le plaisir de faire taire Alec au bout de quelque entrainement, monsieur se vantait d'être le meilleur, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un ! Et comme à Call of Duty, Bella réussit à lui mettre une raclée. Néanmoins elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de savoir le faire, viser des objets et viser une personne s'était totalement différent, mais à la fin si on appuyait sur la détente le résultat était le même, la mort. Un soir Marcus pris Bella a part et l'emmena dans son bureau.

- Assieds-toi ma filleule préférée, s'exclama-t-il en roulant jusqu'au meuble.

- As-tu une autre filleule ? le questionna Bella en souriant.

- Pas le moins du monde mais ça n'empêche que tu restes ma préférée. Regardes moi ça.

Il lui mit entre les mains une boite que Bella s'empressa d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait des lettres que sa mère envoyait à Marcus. Des photos d'elles, jamais de Marie ni de Charlie. Juste des photos de Bella seule, ou avec Renée.

- Celle-ci c'est ma préférée et regarde, ria-t-il en lui mettant une mèche de cheveux entre les mains. C'était une tradition dans la famille de ta mère, à chaque fois que l'on coupait les cheveux de l'enfant pour la première fois on envoyait une mèche à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour nous.

Bella vit quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas remarquer.

- Ta mère était tellement belle, intelligente, toujours souriante. Un vrai rayon de soleil, un peu comme toi. Tu gardes toujours le moral, même si tu sais que ta famille t'a menti, que ta famille ici n'a rien d'un exemple. Tu gardes la force de continuer et ça ta mère l'avait jusqu'au fond du cœur. Une vraie battante.

Les larmes de Marcus restèrent à la lisière de ses yeux mais Bella le vit bien. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et croisa son regard.

- Tu l'as toujours aimé n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en souriant avec bienveillance.

- Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi en Italie en espérant que nous pourrions nous retrouver à deux et au final elle s'est mariée avec mon frère. Mais jamais je n'ai cessé d'essayer de faire son bonheur. Quand on aime quelqu'un on fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que jamais le sourire ne s'efface de son visage. Ta mère était mon soleil, je voulais juste le voir briller, même si je ne pouvais pas y toucher. J'ai toujours été son confident, son meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas être plus donc je m'en suis contenté. Alors quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait fuir mon frère, égoïstement j'ai hésité. Si elle partait je ne la reverrais plus. A moins que je ne la suive. Mais une fois encore, le destin m'a devancé, Charlie l'a aimé beaucoup plus qu'Aro et peut être beaucoup mieux que moi je n'aurais pût le faire.

Bella souffla désespérée. Marcus le remarqua aussitôt. La jeune femme avait l'impression que sa mère était un bourreau des cœurs.

- Comment ma mère a-t-elle pût enflammer autant d'homme en si peu de temps ? Charlie l'aime depuis qu'il est jeune et l'aime toujours maintenant qu'elle est morte. Aro a été son premier mari, elle l'a quitté en embarquant sa fille unique et il ne me dit jamais rien de mal sur elle, il continue à lui vouer un respect sans borne et toi, tu l'idolâtre depuis toujours en l'aimant en secret. Elle était belle, certes, mais elle était totalement frivole, elle n'avait pas de limite, elle s'habillait encore comme Marie, elle aimait sortir et faire la fête. Elle n'était pas la femme idéale, alors pourquoi autant d'homme ont souffert à cause d'elle ?

- Parce qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, répondit sincèrement Marcus. Parce qu'elle avait ce grain de folie qui fait la différence. Aro aimait sa prestance et son charme, j'aimais sa frivolité et Charlie je suppose qu'il aimait absolument tout en elle. Tu as hérité de ce don de charmer les hommes sans faire le moindre geste tu sais ?

- Ca j'en doute et en plus je m'en passerais bien, ricana Bella en le contredisant.

- Tu sors avec un garçon n'est-ce pas…Jasper c'est ça. Mais tu n'as jamais eu d'autre petit ami ?

- Il y a eu Jacob, c'était une erreur que nous avons compris tous les deux, mais c'est mon meilleur ami rien d'autre à présent, il y a aussi Edward dont j'étais follement amoureuse durant mon adolescence, mais qui s'est rendu compte qu'il m'aimait seulement quand je n'étais plus libre parce que je sors avec son cousin. Mais dans tout ça le seul avec qui je me sois vraiment mise, le seul qui me comprend mieux que personne, qui pète des câbles de temps à autre mais qui viens toujours s'excuser à la fin c'est Jasper. Donc j'en conclue que le seul qui m'aime vraiment c'est lui. Après je n'ai charmé personne d'autre.

- Tu crois ça ? lui dit Marcus en souriant les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un de très difficile de caractère que tu as dompté en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux ? Une personne qui te protégerait à n'importe quel prix ? Une personne qui te regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, qui sourit comme un imbécile à chaque fois que tu lui fais un compliment ? Une personne qui ne croit plus à la tendresse des femmes depuis qu'il s'est fait faire cocu, à part à côté de toi ?

- On dirait que tu parles de toi, constata-t-elle alors que Marcus se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Il est vrai que nous ressemblons beaucoup mais je ne parle pas de moi, je te parle d'Alec. Isabella ma douce, il t'aime, même si tu ne le vois pas, même s'il ne te le dit pas. Regardes mieux et tu verras.

- Non Alec est un bon ami, c'est mon seul ami ici, il sait très bien que je suis avec quelqu'un…

- Ca ne se contrôle pas Bella, j'en sais quelque chose…

- Je te dis que non ! s'entêta-t-elle en sortant en trombe du bureau.

Elle n'avait pas voulu lui criait dessus, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre des choses comme celle-ci. Jasper lui manquait tellement, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis une semaine, elle voulait se plonger dans ses bras et quoiqu'il arrive Alec n'aurait jamais une chance. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Jasper, mais aux yeux de Bella, personne ne le remplacerait, même Alec. Ce voyage en Italie commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle passait de bon moment, mais à chaque fois il fallait qu'il y ait un truc pour tout gâcher.

- Qu'est-ce que ce vieux grincheux t'a dit pour que je t'entende pour la première fois oser le ton ? demanda Alec en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Bella s'était posé sur les marches du jardin. D'ici elle pouvait regarder les étoiles et être tranquille en même temps. Mais Alec commençait à bien la connaitre et après ce que Marcus venait de lui dire, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir.

- Rien qui ne te regardes, répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement.

Elle s'en voulu aussitôt, il n'y était pour rien et elle le savait.

- Désolé ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai.

- On ne dirait pas pourtant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ? l'interrogea-t-il blessé.

- Rien, c'est moi qui… frôle l'hystérie. J'ai l'impression que le passé que j'essaye de déterrer ne fait qu'empirer ma vie actuelle.

- Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, mais moi et les femmes tu sais…je ne les comprends pas toujours.

- Marcus a laissé sous-entendre qu'Heïdi…enfin qu'elle avait été voir ailleurs, esquiva Bella en changeant de sujet.

Alec baissa la tête et se mit à sourire nerveusement.

- Qui résiste au grand mannequin de mode Santiago ? Pas elle de toute évidence.

Bella se sentit tout de suite mal, pourquoi avait-elle attaqué ce sujet en particulier ? Détourner l'attention c'était bien, mais faire souffrir Alec n'était pas son but.

- Moi il me fait peur, avoua-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Je le trouve flippant avec ses manières de dragueur à la con. On dirait Julio Iglesias en version je me la pète encore plus.

Alec finit par sourire franchement ce qui redonna un peu de joie à Bella. Au diable les conneries de Marcus, Alec était son ami avant tout, elle n'avait pas le droit de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui. C'était un chic type, et tant pis s'il ressentait plus, il savait d'avance que Bella ne lui donnerait pas. Est-ce que Renée avait pensé comme ça quand elle était avec Marcus, elle lui avait donné son amitié sans pouvoir lui donner plus. Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, il l'entoura donc de son bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

- Désola Alec, je viens de faire ma garce et je ne suis pas comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je peux comprendre que ça fasse beaucoup en peu de temps. Puis ta famille te manque, tu vis avec eux depuis toujours, nous ne pourrons jamais les remplacer, même si ne faisons tout ce que nous pouvons. Et comme garce j'ai vu pire tu sais, je vis avec Heïdi et Jane tous les jours, crois-moi elles sont très inventives.

- Elle ne te méritait pas Alec, si elle est partie voir ailleurs, c'est que cette fille est une imbécile. Tu es quelqu'un de remarquable, tu trouveras un jour une femme qui t'aime pour ce que tu es, un caractériel névrosé qui ne trouve pas la lumière.

Alec rigola doucement avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Et ce Jasper ne te mérite pas non plus. Un être sain d'esprit ne t'aurait pas laissé partir seule, surtout pour affronter l'inconnu.

- Alec, non, nous ne partirons pas sur cette pente, j'aime Jasper…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Ses lèvres se posèrent sauvagement sur les siennes, Bella essaya de s'arracher à ce baiser, mais Alec la retint en mettant sa main derrière sa tête. Il y eu une seconde où elle se laissa emporter par le flux d'adrénaline qui la parcourut. Alec embrassait divinement bien, mais l'image de Jasper s'imposa dans son esprit et son cœur se serra de culpabilité.

- Alec s'il-te-plait, marmonna-t-elle quand il s'éloigna d'un millimètre de ses lèvres. Non…

Il la relâcha donc à regret. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle le voyait bien.

- Il ne te mérite vraiment pas tu sais, lui dit-il dépité. La seule femme qui me fait vibrer depuis si longtemps se trouve être la seule femme sur cette planète à être fidèle même à des milliers de kilomètre.

Il se releva et tourna les talons. Bella ne savait plus quoi faire, ou même quoi dire. Elle était encore dans une merde pas possible. Elle venait de briser le cœur d'un mec génial, un mec qu'elle adorait. Quand elle rentra dans la maison, Marcus l'attendait. Il avait un dossier entre les mains et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Bella se mit juste à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

- Tu es un oiseau de mauvais augure, lui dit-elle en soufflant.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai toujours raison. N'imagine pas que je veux que tu partes, mais je pense savoir ce que tu cherches ici, je vois ton côté Charlie Swan dans tes yeux. Ceci est un dossier sur ton accident et celui de ta mère. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. J'ai engagé un détective, je voulais la vérité, des freins ça ne lâche pas comme ça. Personne ici n'est responsable du meurtre de ta mère, j'y ai veillé personnellement. Tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là, paniqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Que si tu es venu en Italie pour trouver l'assassin de ta mère et de ta sœur, tu t'es trompé de cible, cette personne se trouve toujours à Forks.

Le cœur de Bella s'arrêta de battre. Elle avait pensé trouver la vérité ici et c'est ce qu'elle trouvait. La vérité se trouvait à Forks, c'est ce qu'elle avait appris ici. Les Volturi étaient peut être riche, caractériel, mais aucun d'entre eux n'en voulait ni à sa mère ni à elle-même. L'inquiétude s'insinua en elle. Qui ? Qui à Forks pouvait leur en vouloir au point de commettre un double meurtre. Pire encore, cette personne se trouvait peut-être encore là-bas, et elle avait laissé sa famille seule. Marcus ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, mais il venait de lui donner une bonne raison de le faire.

* * *

**Alors alors, je suis une femme morte je sais. Pour ceux qui aurait loupé parce que le site n'a pas prévenu, j'ai poste un chapitre d'Ensemble ou rien il y a quelques jours, j'espère que celui-ci vous sera déclaré haut et fort. A bientôt !  
**


	10. Réagir

**Salut les gens, voici le nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Une transition avant le retour je dirais, accrochez vous à vos slips ça va chier !**

**Madivy: Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu es cliqué. Marcus est un personnage trop peu utilisé je trouve. Pour le meurtrier tout le monde veut savoir. **

**Beatrice: oui les gens croient souvent que leurs mensonges peuvent passer inaperçu. Bella a un caractère changeant et là il devient difficile, la réconciliation ne va pas être aussi simple. **

**Axelle: Merci de suivre la fic ça me fait plaisir. Oui le chapitre était plein de rebondissement et la fic n'est pas encore finie !**

**Guest: il reste ce chapitre et après Jasper revient en force !**

**Il: merci à bientôt. **

**Guest: oui Bella va bientôt retourner à Forks et Jasper est à Forks bien entendu alors patience. **

**Voilà voilà. Maintenant amusez vous bien. ET bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alec revint de la voiture après avoir déposé ses bagages.

- Tu as finis les tiennes ? demanda-t-il avec le regard fuyant.

- J'ai encore un dernier truc à régler et après je te les amène.

- Tu as l'intention de retourner en Amérique n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? lui sourit-elle pour la première fois depuis leur baiser.

- Une intuition…, non c'est faux, je commence à te connaitre et tu avais tellement envie de venir ici puis tout à coup tu ne rêves que de repartir. Je suis désolé Bella je ne voulais pas te faire fuir, ce n'était pas mon intention…

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant encore plus. Ce gros bêta pensait qu'il était responsable de son départ. Elle lui frappa l'épaule amicalement, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner plus, et il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'y es pour rien je te le jure. C'était inattendu et surtout ça ne se reproduira jamais, mais je peux partager mon amitié si tu la veux toujours, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, proposa-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

- Je veux plus, avoua-t-il tristement.

- Je sais mais je ne suis pas prête de te le donner.

- Bien dans ce cas j'attendrais, lui répondit-il en rigolant.

Bella ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou pas, mais elle préféra ne pas se prendre la tête avec cette histoire, elle avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Bien et que dois-tu faire d'aussi important avant de rejoindre Volterra ? lui demanda-t-il en lui reparlant comme avant.

- Regardes et admires, lui lança-t-elle en attrapant deux gros sacs.

Elle entra dans le salon et remarqua que Marcus regardait inlassablement par la fenêtre, totalement déprimé.

- Tu es sur le départ je suppose, dit-il en ne tournant même pas le regard.

Bella balança les deux sacs au pied du fauteuil roulant et capta ainsi le regard de son oncle.

- Je suis prête à partir et toi aussi, lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je te demande pardon ? répondit-il choqué.

- Tu vas venir avec moi à Volterra pour revoir un peu cette famille que tu détestes tant et ensuite on repartira pour Forks, lieu où tu reverras ton grand ami Carlisle. De là tu réfléchiras à cette opération qu'il t'a si souvent proposé, je t'aiderais dans la rééducation si nécessaire, ou alors tu ne le feras pas mais tu profiteras un peu de la joie de voir d'autre personne que ta bonne.

- C'est une blague ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter. Allez bouge-toi, j'ai déjà prévenu tes employés de s'occuper de la maison en ton absence, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu.

- Mais je ne peux pas partir, je n'ai plus quitté cet endroit depuis des années…

- Cette maison ne tombera pas même si tu n'es pas là, objecta Bella en croisant les bras sûr d'elle.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir prendre l'avion…

- Aro a un jet privé il ne me refuse rien, donc tu monteras dans son jet avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas d'habits pour le froid de Forks.

- Bien sûr que si tu en as, regardes j'ai tout mis dans tes bagages.

Marcus la regarda en cherchant une excuse de plus et la trouva enfin.

- Qui s'occupera de moi quand tu seras à la recherche de l'assassin de ta mère et de ta sœur ?

Bella entendit un petit hoquet venir de son dos. Marcus avait lâché une bombe, mais Bella espérait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Alec.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux retourner chez toi ? demanda-t-il à moitié surpris à moitié soulagé. Et que tu es venu ici d'ailleurs ?

- Oui, je vous adore tous beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours cette ombre sur la tête. Quelqu'un a bousillé les freins de la voiture de ma mère, mon frère aurait pût mourir quand un bagnole l'a renversé, je veux savoir qui ? Et je n'exclue aucune possibilité. Seulement je fais confiance à Marcus et à toi d'ailleurs, vous m'avez convaincu que la personne que je cherche est à Forks. Je ne sais pas après qui cette personne en a, mais je sais que c'est lié à l'un d'entre nous, donc je dois y retourner.

Alec lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. C'est ce que Bella préférait chez lui. Marcus affichait un air satisfait comme s'il avait réussi à clouer le bec de sa filleule et Bella était à court d'argument. En effet qui pourrait bien s'occuper de lui à Forks, Carlisle travaillait tout le temps et elle ne pouvait demander à personne d'autre.

- De toute façon Bella a raison, l'acheva Alec en attrapant le fauteuil roulant. Tu te morfonds ici depuis trop longtemps. Voilà pourquoi je vais moi aussi prendre des vacances et vous accompagner à Forks. Je m'occuperais de toi, j'ai tout mon temps je suis en congé !

Marcus le regarda méchamment, l'air trahi. Même si Bella trouvait le geste d'Alec très gentil, elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences. En bref Alec et Jasper dans la même pièce ça allait être tendu ! Voir même très tendu si on rajoutait Edward à la liste ! Le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite la réticence de son amie et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Promis je me tiendrais à carreau.

- Espèce d'ingrat, ronchonna Marcus, trahi par ceux qui nous sont le plus proche si ce n'est pas malheureux.

Bella les regarda se chamailler, mais une question s'imposa à son esprit, où allaient-ils loger. Pour Marcus, Bella était sûr que Carlisle l'accueillerait à bras ouvert, même Alec il avait la place dans cette immense maison, mais le problème c'est que Bella ne voulait pas que Jasper et son nouveau prétendant soit trop prêt l'un de l'autre. Connaissant la nature jalouse du premier il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec le feu. Enfin bon, il fallait parfois savoir faire des sacrifices. Elle avait plus urgent à faire que ça.

- Allons-y, plus vite j'annoncerais à Aro que je repars plus vite il me laissera partir.

Ca faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle était parti de Forks, elle était resté plus longtemps que prévu chez Marcus. Qu'avaient-ils tous fait là-bas chez elle pendant son absence. Elle préféra y réfléchir plus tard. Alec mit un certain temps avant de réussit à mettre Marcus dans sa voiture, l'homme n'était pas très coopératif, il avait même un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Mais son neveu était aussi têtu que lui et avec l'aide de Bella il arriva enfin à l'installer convenablement. La jeune femme priait intérieurement pour qu'Aro accepte de la laisser repartir, il avait déjà était assez déçu quand elle voulait partir voir Marcus, qu'est-ce que ça allait être là ! Le chemin du retour fut drôle néanmoins, entre Marcus et Alec, Bella ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ajoutait des problèmes à ceux qu'elle avait déjà initialement. Quand elle entendit le bip annonçant que le portable d'Alec avait récupéré du réseau elle lui demanda s'il pouvait s'arrêter et lui prêter son téléphone, chose qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. Bella s'éloigna un peu de la voiture et composa le numéro de fixe d'Edward, elle espérait sincèrement tomber sur la bonne personne du premier coup.

- Allo ? dit la voix qu'elle voulait.

- Carlisle, c'est Bella, dit-elle un peu trop sèchement pour que ça ne s'entende pas.

- Tu veux parler à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Oui à vous et ne faite pas l'ignorant, vous deviez bien vous douter que si je partais en Italie je tomberais un jour ou l'autre sur mon parrain Marcus et j'apprendrais la vérité. Que mon père et ma mère m'aillent cacher la vérité ça fait horriblement mal, mais apprendre que la plupart des gens que je connais sont au courant, je ne vous explique même pas à quel point c'est dérangeant.

- Je pense que pour les reproches il vaudrait mieux attendre ton retour, lui répondit gentiment Carlisle comprenant bien son malaise. Parce que tu as l'intention de revenir n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde se languis de toi ici.

- C'est justement pour ça que je vous appelle…

- Bella je sais que le mensonge est énorme et que ça détruit probablement ta vie actuelle, mais tout le monde t'aime ici, qu'ils soient ou non de ton sang, Charlie et Emmett sont ta famille. Ce n'était pas très mature de fuir comme tu l'as fait sans prévenir personne…

- Quand mon père m'a dit de sortir de chez lui et de ne plus jamais revenir j'ai trouvé ça assez clair moi ! Vous ne savez rien Carlisle, alors je vous retourne votre conseil, pour les reproches on attendra mon retour et j'en ajouterais un autre, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, occupez-vous de vos affaires. Maintenant que tout est approximativement clair entre nous j'ai un service à vous demander.

Elle l'entendit rire de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je vais effectivement revenir à Forks, dans peu de temps je l'espère.

- J'en suis heureux, ça va faire du bien à beaucoup de personne, dit-il sincèrement.

- Mais je ne reviens pas seule, voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Auriez-vous la place et l'amabilité d'héberger Marcus et le fils adoptif d'Aro ?

- Cette vieille mule se serait-elle décidée à faire l'opération ? s'étonna Carlisle en reprenant son ton médecin aussitôt.

- Pas encore, mais j'ai grand espoir d'y réussir. Je le mène à la baguette, j'ai déjà réussi à le sortir de chez lui pour l'emmener à Forks. Je pense qu'intérieurement il veut la faire, mais qu'il a peur des répercutions.

- Cette opération comporte les risques habituels de toute opération, mais en dehors de ça je peux la pratiquer sans la moindre difficulté. C'est dommage qu'il n'est pas accepté avant, il aurait pût retrouver ses jambes bien plus tôt.

- Ce sera à lui de décider, je ne l'obligerais pas. Je lui donnerais mon avis, j'essayerais de le convaincre, mais s'il ne veut toujours pas la faire, je ne l'y forcerais pas. Etes-vous d'accord pour les accueillir ?

- Bien entendu Bella, préviens juste Esmée avant de débarquer, sinon elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque parce que les chambres ne seront pas prêtes.

Oui ça ressemblait bien à Esmée en effet.

- Est-ce que Jasper est là ? demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

- Non il est souvent dehors en ce moment, mais dès qu'il sera à la maison je le préviendrais de ton retour à Forks…

- Non surtout pas ! cria presque Bella. Je voudrais lui faire la surprise.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit le docteur gêné de mentir à son neveu.

- Vous me devez bien ça Carlisle.

- Bien d'accord, je dirais à Esmée de tenir sa langue aussi si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Merci Carlisle, à bientôt.

- Prends soin de toi, à bientôt Bella.

Elle raccrocha en essayant de savoir si elle lui en voulait ou pas, après tout Carlisle avait fait beaucoup pour elle. C'est lui qui l'avait opéré après l'accident, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Depuis l'accident d'Emmett elle avait l'impression d'être devenue une autre femme, pas toujours en bien, mais ce processus était nécessaire. Pour recoller tous les morceaux elle devait d'abord trier les pièces.

- Arrêtes de réfléchir comme ça tu vas te provoquer un saignement de nez, lui dit gentiment Alec en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Comment tout à pût dégénérer aussi vite ? Comment ma vie a-t-elle pût exploser de cette façon ?

- Es-tu sure de te poser les bonnes questions ? lui demanda son ami en le regardant dans les yeux. La situation de ta vie importe peu maintenant si quelqu'un s'en est vraiment pris à ta famille, tu dois le retrouver. Tu dois arrêter de te poser des questions, tu dois agir. Quelqu'un aurait tué Jane, je n'aurais pas de repos tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé la personne responsable. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ce que tu as fait pendant des mois pour ton frère, mais tu t'es rendu compte que c'était beaucoup plus profond que ça. Les moyens légaux ne fonctionnent plus ? L'enquête piétine, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas je vais t'aider moi aussi, et je vais te montrer les autres chemins que tu peux trouver. Il faut parfois se la jouer hors circuit pour obtenir ce que l'on souhaite.

- Comme ? demanda Bella vraiment intéressée.

- Une voiture a renversé ton frère, as-tu fait toi-même tous les garages du coin avec quelques billets en poche pour obtenir des réponses ? Il a beaucoup de chose à faire, fais-moi confiance.

- Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça…

- Il faut savoir accepter de l'aide parfois Bella. Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Allez viens maintenant, allons à Volterra avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

La route ne fut plus très longue et Marcus semblait un peu plus joyeux de bouger de chez lui. Quand ils franchirent enfin les portes du château, et qu'ils rejoignirent le salon où la famille avait l'habitude de se réunir, un air surpris s'afficha sur tous les visages.

- Marcus, s'exclama Aro en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il s'approcha de son frère et le pris dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te voir !

- Tu sais où j'habite pourtant, tu pourrais te déplacer, tu as plus de facilité que moi, répliqua froidement son frère.

- Ce n'est pas la mobilité qu'il me manque mon frère, mais le temps. Je te prie de m'en excuser. Alors comme ce sont passées ces vacances ? demanda-t-il en regardant Bella et Alec.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter du temps qu'ils avaient passé avec Marcus, omettant certain détail. Heidi n'arrêtait pas de fusiller Bella du regard et celle-ci ne lui prêtait même pas attention, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Santiago était là lui aussi et ses techniques de drague graveleuses tapaient sur le système de la brune.

- A quoi penses-tu ma belle ? lui demanda Julio les essuies glaces avec un sourire charmeur.

- A la façon dont je vais me débarrasser de vous, soit en vous giflant, soit en vous chopant les couilles et en les tordant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique à la Emmett Swan.

Santiago en perdit le sourire. Alec se dépêcha de récupérer la tigresse avant qu'elle ne fasse un meurtre.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y a une chatte en chaleur là-bas, claqua la voie du jeune homme en désignant Heidi. Viens Bella, on ferait mieux de sortir prendre l'air.

Il la traina presque dehors sous le regard amusé de Marcus. En présence de son Don Juan de pacotille, Bella avait envie de sortir toute sa panoplie d'insulte. Alec la mena jusqu'au jardin et la fit assoir devant la fontaine.

- Dans l'ordre des choses, si quelqu'un doit lui refaire le portrait c'est moi, ricana Alec en se mettant juste à côté d'elle.

- Il m'énerve, je ne le supporte pas. Il est tout ce que je déteste chez un homme. Vaniteux, arrogant, orgueilleux et con comme un manche.

- Je ne rentre pas dans ces catégories au moins ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Bien sûr que non, comparé à lui tu es parfait !

Alec attrapa Bella par le visage et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Alec non s'il te plait, ne recommence pas, lui dit-elle avec une colère montante.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et se recula.

- Non je ne le ferais plus sans ton accord, c'est promis. Tu devrais parler à Aro, je pense que c'est ce qui te rend aussi agressive ce soir.

- Ouais, tu as raison, laisses moi juste le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont je vais lui dire.

Il la prit dans ses bras tendrement et la laissa seule. Elle en avait besoin. Bella n'avait aucune idée de comment aller réagir son père biologique. Elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir. Elle posa son regard sur la fontaine, elle était magnifique. Tout ici était beau, sauf la beauté intérieure de certaine personne. Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'elle avait trouvé une place pour loger Alec et Marcus, mais elle, où allait-elle aller ? Est-ce que Jasper accepterais qu'elle vienne chez lui, ou bien serait-elle obligé de demander une fois de plus l'aide de Jacob. Car il était hors de question qu'elle cède devant Charlie et Emmett, s'ils voulaient se faire pardonner, ils devraient ramer. Elle entendit des pas sur le gravier et se demanda qui la rejoignait, mais elle ne se retourna pas, elle attendit patiemment. Aro s'assied à côté d'elle et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Je crois sincèrement que je ne m'y suis pas pris de la bonne façon avec toi, dit-il en soufflant.

Bella ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire et Aro le remarqua.

- Au lieu de te mettre devant le fait accompli pour que tu viennes avec moi ici, j'aurais dût apprendre à te connaitre d'abord. Je suis un homme d'action et j'agis toujours très vite. Tu es ma fille et je venais juste de te retrouver, je voulais donc que tu rentres avec moi. Mais je vois bien que tu ne te plais pas ici. Ils te manquent, tu les aimes et je peux comprendre. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur.

- Lequel de mes deux compères à lâcher le morceau, demanda Bella en baissant les yeux.

- Aucun des deux, ils n'ont pas eu besoin, je connais ce regard que tu as. C'est celui du regret. De plus Marcus ne serait jamais sorti de chez lui sans une bonne raison. Si tu veux retourner chez toi, tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire, je serais triste de te voir repartir mais aussi heureux en sachant que c'est ce que tu désires. Je préfère que tu m'en parles plutôt que tu fuis comme ta mère sans jamais plus jamais me donner de nouvelle.

- Je ne suis pas comme maman, dit Bella en lui souriant tristement. J'ai longtemps pensé que je tenais tout de Charlie, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je mettais trompais.

- Le caractère ne se trouve pas que dans les gênes, il reflète aussi l'éducation que l'on t'a donné, serais-tu la même fille splendide et talentueuse que j'ai devant-moi si tu avais été élevé ici ? J'en doute. Je ne pardonne pas ta mère pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais au moins elle a choisi quelqu'un de bien pour me remplacer. Ta mère a toujours ce don de charmer les gens, ce Charlie Swan n'a pas dû passer à côté de son côté autoritaire, si elle avait décidé qu'il ne devait rien te dire, alors il ne t'a rien dit. Ne lui en veut pas trop, c'est juste un homme qui cherche ton bonheur.

- Comment arrives-tu à défendre un homme qui a pris ta place ? demanda Bella bouche bée.

- Il ne prendre jamais ma place, je reste ton père biologique et tu es ma chair et mon sang. Seulement je peux le comprendre. Je suis un peu responsable de tout ça moi aussi. Si j'avais sût rendre Renée heureuse, jamais elle ne serait parti. Mais aujourd'hui nous avons une autre chance tous les deux. Je pense qu'il serait plus que temps que nous apprenions à nous connaitre. Alors je te propose de garder le contact même quand tu ne seras plus là et puis quand tu voudras revenir, tu sais que la porte t'est toujours ouverte. Celle de la maison tout comme celle de l'université. Tu n'as qu'un coup de fil à passer et je t'envoie un billet.

Bella laissa échapper un sourire éclatant et lui sauta dans les bras pour l'étreindre. Elle ne connaissait pas Aro, mais tout comme Alec, elle avait la conviction que c'était un homme bien.

- Pour quand dois-je préparer l'avion ? la questionna-t-il.

- Demain si possible.

- Bien demain soir je pense que ça sera bon.

- Marcus et Alec m'accompagnent si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Du moment que tu me rends Alec avant la reprise des cours. Quand à Marcus je commence à me demander où se trouve son bonheur. Peut-être que ce voyage lui fera le plus grand bien.

- Probablement.

- Bien puisque nous sommes seul et que tu as décidé de partir demain, m'accorderas tu ta soirée ?

Bella lui fit oui de la tête avec un grand sourire, ils pouvaient enfin parler et Bella avait attendu ça depuis le départ, il fallait qu'elle parte pour qu'il se décide enfin à prendre le temps. Quand ils eurent enfin fini et qu'Aro la laissa devant sa porte, Bella posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime ma fille.

- Je le sais…père, lui dit-elle en le rendant heureux.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler papa, Papa c'était Charlie, mais père elle en était capable et Aro s'en contentait très bien. Bella rangea les dernières affaires qu'elle avait pour partir tranquillement le lendemain. Elle s'approcha de l'ordinateur pour voir ce que Jasper avait répondu à son dernier message. La jeune femme fut extrêmement déçue quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre message. Sa déception se transforma bien vite en inquiétude. Quelqu'un cherchait à atteindre sa famille, peut-être elle et si c'était le cas, cette personne pouvait s'en prendre à tout moment à Jasper. Puis elle se rappela que si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé, Carlisle lui aurait dit. Elle passa immédiatement sur la messagerie instantanée et la seule personne présente c'était Jessica, qui d'ailleurs s'empressa de prendre de ces nouvelles. Bella enclencha la vidéo conférence, elle avait trop la flemme d'écrire.

- Salut Jess ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bella ma belle ! Ca va super et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es bronzée la vache. Je suis avec Angela là, elle est en train de prendre sa douche. On se fait une soirée pyjama, dommage que tu ne sois pas là. Mike est avec une nouvelle greluche, elle est moche ce n'est pas possible. Enfin bref, ces vacances en Italie ça se passe comment ?

Oui Bella n'avait trouvé que cette excuse pour ses amis, ça aurait été trop long de leur expliquer.

- Bien, très bien.

- Tu comptes revenir quand, parce que ce n'est pas le tout, mais moi je veux faire une journée shopping et je n'irais pas sans toi, même si je sais que tu détestes ça. Mais le vendeur de la nouvelle boutique de Port Angeles et juste trop craquant.

- Dans pas longtemps j'espère, dit énigmatiquement Bella souhaitant lui faire la surprise à elle aussi.

- Et sinon ça va tu ne te sens pas trop mal par rapport à la situation ? lui demanda Jessica avec un air curieux.

- Quelle situation ?

- Bah avec Jasper, répondit Jess en haussant les épaules et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jasper ? s'inquiéta Bella tout de suite en voyant le regard gêné de son amie.

- Je pensais qu'il t'en aurait parlé…, je pense que c'est un truc important quand même.

- Jess quel est le problème ?

Le cœur de Bella battait la chamade et son inquiétude montait de plus en plus. Elle voyait bien que Jessica ne savait plus où se mettre, sa langue avait une fois de plus dit beaucoup trop d'information.

- Alice est revenue de France.

Bella en resta muette de stupeur. Elle sentait une autre sorte d'inquiétude pointer son nez, celle de la jalousie et de la trahison. Son retour allait être tonitruant, ça c'était une parole d'Isabella Swan Volturi !

* * *

**Ah ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime ce moment où vous vous dites "c'est une blague ! Elle a pas fait ça ! Elle a pas osé !" Ah bah si, on parle d'une emmerdeuse professionnelle. A bientôt les gens !  
**


	11. Retrouvailles

**Salut les gens. J'ai honte de dire que j'ai fini ce chapitre hier soir mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster avant maintenant. Merci à tous de suivre cette fic, j'ai remarqué une hausse des reviews qui me fait très plaisir. Enfin un nouveau chapitre que vous attendez tous je m'en doute bien. **

**kelly: Ne t"inquiète pas je continue toujours, même si je mets du temps parfois. Des fans j'en ai en effet, mais je suis heureuse de t'accueillir toi aussi. **

**moi moi et moi: ...euh est-ce que je dois le prendre bien ? **

**Alariel: à maintenant, merci beaucoup !**

**Dia: elle est là, profites-en bien.**

**lili: au que oui Alice est dans la place et Alice est un élément perturbateur. Bienvenue parmi nous. **

**Guest: Ouah merci ! J'essaye de faire de Bella quelqu'un de pas trop banale. Elle gagne en ampleur je trouve. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !**

**Guest: Peut être que jasper l'enverra voir ailleurs, peut être pas. Les retrouvailles vont être mouvementés.  
**

**beatrice: non j'adore ces fins sadiques ! Les explications vont devoir être bonne, parce qu'effectivement Alec est sur le pied de guerre. Il n'y aura pas de POV Emmett ou Charlie, mais il y aura une discussion c'est certain.  
**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Bella tu es sure que ça va ? demanda Alec inquiet en la voyant se ronger les ongles.

L'avion allait bientôt atterrir et Bella était stressée au plus haut point. Dans toutes les équations qu'elle avait fait la seule qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était Alice. Pourquoi revenait-elle ? Ses parents n'habitaient même plus Forks ! Quand Marcus et Alec avait vu son humeur au petit jour aucun des deux n'avaient voulu s'y frotter. Heidi avait lancé une phrase de trop et elle avait gagné un majeur levé de la part de son interlocutrice. Oui Bella était à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Alice était-elle revenue pour Jasper ? Si oui l'avait-elle déjà récupéré ? Pourquoi Jasper ne l'avait pas prévenu lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment l'attendre ou bien replonger directement dans les bras de son ex en son absence ? L'aimait-il vraiment au point de ne pas succomber à la belle Alice ? Les menaces d'Emmett étaient pour beaucoup dans le raisonnement de la jeune femme, il lui avait dit que si son ancienne meilleure amie revenait, Jasper s'empresserait de la rejoindre. Bella ne savait plus quoi penser, parce que c'était le défi ultime qu'elle attendait pour faire totalement confiance à Jasper. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait un mois auparavant, mais le pensait-il encore ? Dans tous les cas il n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis.

- Eh ! s'exclama Alec en lui prenant la main, tout va bien se passer. Tu rentres juste chez toi !

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, marmonna-t-elle en regardant par le hublot.

Le brun pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Bella n'écoutait rien. Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle reverrait son père ou pire encore Emmett, d'ailleurs comment réagiraient-ils eux. Elle n'avait pas envie de les revoir pour l'instant, il était bien plus facile de les fuir, mais cette idée lui fit penser à sa mère. Elle avait passé sa vie à fuir ses responsabilités. Au lieu de faire face à Aro elle s'était terrée à Forks, au lieu de faire face à Marcus elle s'était mariée avec Charlie, au lieu de faire face à sa fille, elle en avait fait une autre qui compenserait les fossés existants. Bella n'était pas comme sa mère et c'est en affrontant sa vraie famille qu'elle leur prouverait. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de se rebeller, maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, elle n'avait plus qu'à se montrer fière d'elle-même, sans revenir sur ses positions. La balle était dans leur camp et elle ne comptait pas aller la chercher. Bella sentit une boule de stress encore plus cuisante lui monter dans la gorge quand elle posa les pieds dans l'aéroport. Néanmoins elle la laissa de côté quand elle vit son chauffeur. La jeune femme laissa ses bagages en plan au pied d'Alec pour courir dans les bras de Jacob qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Holà ma Bella d'enfer ce que tu es belle avec tout ce bronzage, tu as la peau plus mate que moi maintenant ! s'écria-t-il en la faisant tourner dans les airs sous le regard jaloux d'Alec.

- Et oui t'as vu un peu, comme quoi ça ne m'a pas fait de mal de prendre un peu de soleil. Et toi alors comment vas-tu ?

Il semblait gêné, il avait un sourire hésitant collé sur le visage et Bella comprit aussitôt quel était le problème, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

- Leah est revenu en même temps qu'Alice ? lui dit-elle en compatissant.

- Oui et je ne sais plus quoi faire, parce que l'aime toujours et tu l'as toujours sût toi.

- Bien sûr que oui je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à elle. Contrairement à Alice, elle t'envoyait des nouvelles de temps en temps.

- Oui mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me quitte pas avant de partir pour l'Europe.

- Parles avec elle et tu verras bien, peut-être qu'elle t'aime encore, peut-être qu'elle a des explications à te fournir et au cas échéant tu n'as rien à regretter, tu poursuivras ta route avec quelqu'un d'autre, un point c'est tout et c'est elle qui aura perdu la chance de vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que toi.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pût t'aimer de la même façon qu'elle, tout aurait été si simple entre nous, dit-il en souriant tristement.

- Nous sommes fait pour être ami, le reste, il vaut mieux qu'on le partage séparément.

- Tu as raison, alors Forks te manquait tellement que tu as décidé de revenir ?

- Tu avais raison je n'aurais pas dût partir fâchée, ça ne m'a avancé à rien et puis ma vie est ici quoique je décide à la fin.

- Alors l'Italie c'est fini ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais pour l'instant je dois revenir ici pour régler tout ce que j'ai laissé en suspens. Fuir n'est pas la bonne solution.

- Ca fait du bien de ta revoir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Bella, tous ceux qui te disent le contraire, envoies les se faire foutre.

Bella éclata de rire en l'entendant parler. Elle le prit par la main et l'amena devant ses invités.

- Jacob je te présente mon parrain et oncle Marcus et mon frère adoptif et ami Alec. Marcus, Alec voici mon meilleur ami Jacob.

- Enchanté, dit Alec aimablement en lui serrant la main tout en restant aussi froid que d'habitude avec les inconnus.

- La même chose, ajouta Marcus en faisant un sourire ironique.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as demandé de prendre le pickup et ta voiture, remarqua Jacob. Paul nous attend à l'extérieur avec ton tas de ferrailles.

Bella lui mit un gros coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Tu traites encore une seule fois ma voiture et je demande à mon oncle de te rouler dessus avec son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'accepterais de le faire ? souffla Marcus en souriant.

- Je te donne l'occasion d'écraser quelqu'un et tu ne la prendrais pas, s'indigna Bella en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Elle a raison la petite si j'ai une chance de bouler quelqu'un je ne la laisserais pas passer.

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser à Forks ! clama Jacob en prenant d'instinct le fauteuil de Marcus.

- Laissez faire jeune homme je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul !

- Et moi je suis capable de diriger un fauteuil puisque mon père me roule dessus depuis toujours.

Marcus croisa le regard de sa nièce et comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle avait appelé justement ce jeune homme pour venir. Il était habitué à entendre les grognements mécontents d'un homme à mobilité réduite. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking, Bella proposa de prendre la voiture de Jacob avec Marcus et de laisser Alec avec Jacob et Paul. L'idée ne lui semblait pas vraiment bonne, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ça aurait été pire de laisser Marcus avec Jacob, il aurait posé beaucoup trop de questions indiscrètes. Elle comptait sur Alec pour rester sage. La jeune femme se dirigea vers Forks, elle ne tourna même pas la tête quand elle passa devant le commissariat, chaque chose en son temps. Direction la maison des Cullen.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, lui dit Marcus après un bon moment de silence. Le Jacob qui nous accompagne c'est celui qui était ton petit ami avant…

- Non espèce de fouineur, c'est mon meilleur ami, le reste on l'a oublié. Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, ça me ferait plaisir.

- Pourquoi ton Jasper n'est pas au courant que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ton ex ?

- Non, il le sait, mais les autres personnes qui m'entourent l'ignorent et je préfère que ça reste comme ça.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'emmener Alec ? demanda Marcus tout à coup.

- Parce qu'il va s'occuper de toi, répondit Bella comme si c'était une évidence.

- Il est d'une nature jalouse Bella et de ce que j'ai crût comprendre ton petit blondinet aussi, ça risque de faire des étincelles et tu le sais très bien.

- Alec est mon ami, il a promis de se tenir à carreau, essaya-t-elle de le persuader autant qu'elle-même.

- Nous verrons bien, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

- Oh oui grand sage des campagnes isolées ! se moqua-t-elle en lui souriant faussement. Je vous ai entendu.

- Y'a plutôt intérêt je n'aime pas parler dans le vide.

- Ecrase un peu nous sommes arrivés.

Marcus regarda la maison qui lui faisait face et siffla en grimaçant.

- Et bien dites donc on ne se refuse rien ! lança-t-il en admirant la demeure. C'est qui le chevelu devant-là qui nous regard comme s'il s'était pris une porte dans la gueule ?

Bella tourna son regard dans la direction qu'indiquée son oncle et tomba sur le regard heureux et surpris d'Edward. Sa rancœur remonta dans sa gorge et pourtant elle descendit de la voiture en se dirigeant vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même, elle lui en voulait toujours mais pas au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il avait fait ça par vengeance.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, dit-il ému en lui ouvrant ses bras plein d'espoir.

Elle s'y engouffra en souriant. Il lui avait manqué. Bella s'en voulu un peu à elle-même de céder aussi facilement, mais elle n'y pouvait plus rien, elle était faite ainsi, rien ne la changerait plus maintenant.

- Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai fait, je ne pensais pas à mal, mais je croyais vraiment que Jasper t'utilisait comme toutes ces filles qu'ils ramenaient.

Bien, Bella était heureuse d'entendre cette phrase, cela signifiait que Jasper n'avait plus ramenait de filles depuis et qu'Edward avait un peu muri. Elle se détacha de lui quand elle entendit l'autre voiture entrer dans l'allée.

- Ne repars plus Bella, lui ordonna-t-il en souriant. La vie n'est pas la même ici sans toi.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Edward, ne trahis plus jamais ma confiance, promis ?

- Je te le jure, plus jamais, ton amitié est bien plus précieuse que quoique ce soit d'autre.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais tu as l'intention de me laisser moisir dans ce vieux tacot, cria Marcus par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Bella éclata de rire et parti le rejoindre, Alec se précipita avec le fauteuil pour l'aider en lui souriant lui aussi. Tout ce bouquant avait averti Carlisle et Esmée qu'ils avaient de la compagnie.

- Tiens ! Qui vois-je donc là ? Un revenant ! s'exclama Carlisle avec un grand sourire en s'approchant de son plus cher ami.

- T'as vu comment tu es pâle, s'il y a un macchabé ici c'est bien toi, rétorqua Marcus avec son mordant habituel. Esmée, au moins toi tu es resplendissante.

- Enfin un qui le reconnait, blagua-t-elle en s'abaissant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Comment te portes-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai une emmerdeuse qui me colle aux fesses, répondit-il en désignant sa filleule du regard.

- Oui Bella a des moyens radical de régler certains soucis, néanmoins ils s'avèrent productif des fois, répondit Esmée en faisait un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce débarquement ? demanda Rosalie en apparaissant à la porte.

Bella tourna la tête et elle tomba sur le regard de la blonde. Elles n'avaient jamais été très amies, pas ennemies pour autant, mais à ce moment précis, Bella remarqua qu'elle comptait aux yeux de Rosalie. La blonde se mit à pleurer et se jeta sur elle en l'étouffant dans une étreinte de fer.

- Euh…moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Rose, dit la brune en tapotant le dos de la jeune femme.

- Petite idiote te rend tu comptes de ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda la blonde en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai crût que tu ne reviendrais pas…

- Ca va je ne suis parti que depuis un mois ! intervint Bella en levant les mains.

- Oh oui mais sans dire quand tu revenais, tu imagines un peu l'état de ton père et surtout celui d'Emmett ?

- Et eux ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont inquiétés de mon état avant que je parte ? rétorqua-t-elle mauvaise.

Pardonner à Edward était une chose, pardonner aux hommes de sa vie en était une autre.

- Ils se morfondent depuis un mois Bella ! s'indigna Rosalie.

- Se morfondre ça ne suffit pas à faire avancer les choses, se battre par contre ça aide ! Moi je me suis battu pendant des années pour eux, maintenant c'est à eux de se bouger le cul, parce que je ne ferais pas le premier pas et je t'interdis formellement de leur dire que je suis à Forks. C'est à moi de leur dire, c'est le seul pas que je ferais, après ils n'auront plus qu'à ramper.

- Bien je suis contente, sourit de nouveau Rosalie en la prenant une fois de plus dans ses bras. Tu as gagné en agressivité c'est bien, ne les laisse plus jamais te traiter de cette manière.

Bella la regarda complétement sonnée, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Rosalie l'éclaira bien vite.

- Je me suis engueulé avec Emmett à ton sujet et surtout au sujet de Jasper, depuis il rampe comme tu dis, c'est comme ça que ça marche et je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

- Ok moi qui croyais que Jane était la plus machiavélique femme que je connaisse, je me dis qu'ils ne sont pas tous forcement des anges par ici non plus, marmonna Alec à Marcus mais pas encore assez discrètement.

- Ça s'appelle de l'intelligence, lui sourit la blonde avec froideur.

- Non ça s'appelle de la manipulation, rétorqua Alec pas du tout refroidit.

- Soit mais dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui mène la barque, donc ça me convient.

Bella tourna son regard vers le garage et essaya de voir si la voiture de Jasper était ici, mais Edward se contenta de lui faire non de la tête comprenant bien ce qu'elle cherchait. Où était-il donc ! Avec elle ? Carlisle proposa à tout le monde de rentrer, Jacob et Paul déclinèrent gentiment, ils discutèrent un peu avec Bella, lui signifiant bien qu'en cas de problème elle était la bienvenue chez eux. Elle rangea sagement la voiture dans le garage pour faire la surprise à Jasper quand il reviendrait. Pour l'instant son retour se passait plutôt bien, mais elle mourrait d'envie de voir Jasper. Edward lui avait dit qu'il revenait dans la soirée normalement. Bella riait intérieurement en voyant son ancien meilleur ami se débattre pour qu'elle ne lui tourne pas le dos. Apparemment la leçon avait été un succès, il n'était pas prêt de recommencer. Rosalie proposa à Bella de venir discuter sur le balcon qui donnait sur l'entrée et elle accepta. La blonde parla beaucoup de la réaction d'Emmett. Apparemment il n'avait pas crût au départ de sa sœur, puis il avait bien était obligé de constater qu'elle ne revenait pas. C'est quand Jasper lui avait balancé qu'elle était parti en Italie, que le grand brun s'était écroulé. Il était bien plus sensible qu'il n'y laissait paraitre. Bella lui confia son voyage en Italie, sa nouvelle famille, ce qu'elle avait aimé et ce qui lui avait déplut. Mais elle mit sous silence Alec, personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça. Elles ne parlèrent pas une seule fois d'Alice, Bella voulait que ce soit Jasper et uniquement lui qui lui explique, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait laissé Rosalie aborder le sujet. Quand Bella remarqua une voiture arriver au bout de l'allée son cœur s'emballa aussitôt. Son cœur s'accéléra tellement qu'elle sût instantanément que c'était lui, elle en eut la certitude quand elle vit la voiture se garer. La brune laissa sa nouvelle amie en plan et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Alec et Edward la regardèrent passer comme une fusée pour ouvrir la porte. Bella stoppa sa course quand elle tomba sur une image horrible. Alice avait sa bouche posée sur celle de Jasper. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra en voyant ce tableau, puis il reprit vie quand Jasper repoussa les avances d'Alice. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle, même si sa tenue laissait à désirer. Une colère sans nom monta dans les veines de Bella et elle s'avança un peu pour se faire remarquer. En entendant du bruit derrière eux, ils se tournèrent et Jasper crût que son dernier jour était arrivé.

- Bella, marmonna-t-il soufflé. Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Attends, je te jure ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…, commença-t-il en voyant le regard meurtrier de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Bella ! dit Alice surprise. Et bien dis donc le vilain petit canard s'est transformé en cygne ?

- Toi la morue tu dégages, lança froidement Bella en la fusillant du regard.

- Oh oh ! Et c'est qu'elle va mordre la poupée Bella. C'était donc toi ! Tu étais tellement désespérée que tu as récupérée mes miettes ?

- Venant d'une chienne comme toi je n'oserais même pas manger dans la même gamelle.

Alice la regarda choquée, Jasper lui semblait cherché un moyen de régler la situation et vite.

- Et oui les gènes italiens, ça remonte vite à la surface, cria Marcus à la porte fière de sa nièce.

Bella s'approcha de Jasper et celui-ci s'inquiéta de ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais à la place elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils en oublièrent tout le reste. Il la souleva pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur et il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle accrocha ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il lui avait tellement manqué. La jeune femme aurait pût se mettre en colère parce qu'il avait laissé Alice faire, mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui reprocher quelque chose qu'elle-même avait fait avec Alec. Non elle préférait largement lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait l'écouter et lui faire confiance, la preuve ce baiser était l'un des plus beaux qu'ils avaient échangés. Quand Jasper la reposa au sol, il était à bout de souffle mais heureux au plus haut point.

- Ne pars plus jamais aussi loin de moi, lui murmura-t-il avec amour. Je n'y survivrais pas.

- Je pense que j'ai dit au revoir à l'Italie pour un moment, lui confia Bella en le prenant dans ses bras.

Quand elle tourna le regard elle vit le visage haineux de son ancienne meilleure amie et décida, par vengeance, d'enfoncer encore plus le clou.

- Tu vois c'est comme ça qu'on fait, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire arrogant.

Jasper ne pût empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper. Puis tout à coup il se figea sur place, ce que Bella remarqua aussitôt, elle releva la tête surprise et vit Jasper en mode tueur à gage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là lui ? dit-il en désignant Alec du menton.

- Euh…c'est juste Alec, dit Bella complétement perdue. Le fils adoptif de mon père, enfin d'Aro quoi.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? lança Alice larguée.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas je le reconnais très bien, grinça Jasper en sortant son portable. Surtout depuis que j'ai vu ça.

Il chargea quelque chose sur son portable et lui montra une photo d'elle et Alec devant la fontaine juste avant qu'elle ne discute avec Aro. L'angle de la photo laissait sous-entendre qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, c'était le passage juste avant que le brun ne l'embrasse sur le front. Bella lui arracha le portable des mains et regarda le numéro de téléphone, elle chercha dans son propre téléphone et elle sût avant même de trouver le numéro qui avait fait ça.

- On dirait qu'Heidi est bien plus vicieuse que je ne l'avais pensé, lança Bella en montrant la photo à Alec qui s'était approché.

- Bah quoi elle est jolie cette photo, dit-il en se mettant dans le dos de Bella et en fusillant Jasper du regard avec un sourire arrogant lui aussi.

- Eloigne-toi d'elle où je te jure que je vais m'énerver.

Alec était beaucoup moins impressionnable qu'Alice, voilà pourquoi il se contenta de sourire en soulevant les sourcils.

- Jaloux peut être ? ricana le brun.

- Alec ça suffit, intervint Bella en se tournant vers lui avec des yeux implorants, tu as promis.

Quand il posa les yeux sur elle, toute la malice d'Alec s'évapora aussitôt. Il ne chercha pas à la faire souffrir. Il ferma les yeux et reprit le chemin de la porte en s'installant à côté de Marcus. Quand Bella se retourna vers Jasper il semblait en colère.

- Il t'obéit un peu trop bien à mon goût, marmonna le blond suspicieux.

- Je ne t'ai pas jugé au premier abord, fais de même avec moi s'il te plait, lança Bella persuasive.

Alice laissa échapper un petit ricanement dubitatif. Bella la fusilla une fois de plus du regard.

- Si je veux un jour ton avis je te le demanderais, heureusement pour moi je suis capable de réfléchir seule.

- Il était un temps où tu venais me voir à chaque petit souci, ricana Alice sentant bien qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.

- Oui ça c'était le temps où j'avais une amie qui n'était pas une grosse salope qui abandonne famille, petit ami et amis tout court pour se tirer de l'autre côté du monde sans jamais redonné une seule de ses nouvelles !

La brune perdit enfin la parole en voyant à quel point son ancienne meilleure amie avait la rancune tenace.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'en veux le plus, si c'est parce que tu m'as laissé seule au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi, si c'est parce que tu as abandonné un type génial qui a passé son année à me haïr par ta faute ou bien tout simplement parce que tu es revenu.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Alice et elle partit se réfugier à l'intérieur de la maison. Est-ce que Bella s'en voulait ? Non, est-ce que ça faisait d'elle une personne insensible ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle avait tellement souffert à cause de chose tellement plus terrible, que même Alice ne l'émotionnait plus.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé d'y aller si fort ? demanda Jasper en souriant néanmoins.

- Chaque jour on me demande de faire face à mes erreurs, mais je me rends compte que je passe mon temps à corriger les erreurs des autres. J'assume les conséquences de mes actes, qu'elle en fasse autant, ça lui fera les pattes pour une fois. Elle comprendra peut être que la vie n'est pas toujours rose. Sa présence ici, la voir tourner autour de toi comme si rien ne s'était passé me ressort par les yeux.

- Tu devras pourtant t'y faire, dit Edward gêné en se mettant à côté de la brune. Elle vit ici.

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna son regard mauvais vers Carlisle.

- Croyez-moi vous allez me le payer très cher de m'avoir caché ce malheureux petit détail.

- Je t'avais prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire une surprise, rigola-t-il ouvertement.

- Je serais toi j'arrêterais de rire tout de suite mon vieil ami, elle a plus de ressource qu'elle n'en laisse paraitre la petite, le prévint Marcus en reculant son fauteuil roulant pour rentrer en compagnie d'Alec.

Bella et Jasper se retrouvèrent bien vite seuls et un malaise s'installa.

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, commença-t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Oui une grande discussion s'impose.

- Les dames d'abord.

Il la suivit jusque dans l'appartement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se disputer ou autre, mais il était nécessaire qu'ils se disent mutuellement la vérité et Bella craignait le pire. Après tout, depuis quand avait-elle de la chance. Maintenant si elle voulait restait auprès de Jasper elle devrait vivre à 200 mètres d'Alice et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

* * *

**Alors pas trop méchante cette Bella? Ca va les retrouvailles étaient à votre goût? **


	12. Compréhension

**Salut les gens, me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour comme vous vous en doutez très certainement. Ce chapitre est un bol de sentiment sur patte avec une bonne fin sadique comme je les aime ! AHAHAHAH ! La sorcière que je suis s'en réjouit ! Trêve de plaisanterie, cette fic approche de la fin et oui malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je pense qu'il reste moins de cinq chapitres. Je dirais maximum quatre après ça dépendra de mon bon vouloir. **

**moi moi et moi: oh oh ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. **

**emelyne: explosive c'est peu dire, chaud bouillant même.**

**Enfin voilà, je tiens à préciser que nous rentrons enfin dans le vif du sujet et que tout va très vite s'emballer alors accrochez bien vos ceintures on décolle.**

* * *

- Dis-moi Jasper on devait faire quoi déjà ? demanda Bella à bout de souffle.

- Parler, répondit-il tout aussi essoufflé.

- Et on a fait quoi ?

- On n'a pas parlé, ricana-t-il avant qu'elle ne le frappe avec un oreiller.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Son corps nu contre le sien lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne voulait plus sortir de cette chambre. Bella se colla un peu plus à lui et savoura ce moment de tranquillité. La chaleur de l'Italie était largement compensée par celle des bras de Jasper.

- Tu es toute bronzée, lui fit remarquer Jasper en caressant son bras.

- Les joies de la campagne italienne, parce que dans le château je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion de voir la lumière du jour.

- Oui quand je lisais tes messages je te sentais mélancolique.

Elle se détacha soudainement de lui attrapa sa culotte et son tee-shirt et le remit sans un mot sous le regard étonné de Jasper.

- En parlant de message, dit-elle en se levant. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu au dernier que je t'ai envoyé ?

Il resta muet et se leva à son tour en soufflant et en se rhabillant.

- C'est compliqué…, commença-t-il avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Jazz ! Je les ais ! hurla une grosse voix dans le salon.

Bella senti son cœur accélérer aussitôt en reconnaissant cette voix. Elle entendit les pas impatients se diriger vers la chambre et ne pût pas bouger d'un pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? s'écria le frère de Bella en entrant dans la chambre en trombe.

Le grand brun s'arrêta aussitôt choqué de voir sa sœur avec presque rien sur le dos au milieu de la chambre. Jasper avait fermé les yeux sentant la tempête venir.

- Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi, claqua ironiquement la voix de Jasper.

- Bella…tu es…tu es revenu, marmonna Emmett ému.

Il s'avança vers elle les bras ouverts mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour s'approcher. Elle se contenta de prendre son pantalon et le reste de ses affaires et passa à côté de lui sans dire un mot.

- Bell's attend tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle se rhabilla sans lui adresser la moindre attention, c'était peut-être puéril, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne céderait pas aussi facilement. Jasper regarda la scène impuissant, il savait depuis le départ qu'elle réagirait ainsi et il s'estimait heureux qu'elle n'ait pas réagit ainsi avec lui. La brune claqua la porte avec force et les laissa là sans un regard.

- Laisse-moi lui parler, dit Jasper en lui arrachant ce qu'il avait dans la main ayant pitié de son ami. Je t'avais prévenu que tu avais dépassé les limites, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Le blond courut après sa chère et tendre plus si tendre que ça et la rattrapa dans le garage. Bella avait la tête collée à sa voiture et les yeux fermés. Jasper s'approcha d'elle doucement et la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire en voyant que c'était lui. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée. Il était plus que temps que toute cette histoire se finisse, car le blond avait l'impression de la perdre de jour en jour.

- Je vais aller faire un tour pendant une petite heure, ça te laisse le temps de te débarrasser d'Emmett, je reviendrais après, lui dit-elle en posant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

- Isabella, ton frère à mal agit que ce soit avec toi ou avec moi, je ne prendrais pas sa défense, mais il était vraiment très malheureux sans toi. Il cherche à se faire pardonner, alors donne lui au moins une chance.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il nous en a laissé une lui ? répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

Jasper lui tendit ce qu'il avait dans la main et Bella le prit pour le détailler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont deux billets d'avion pour te rejoindre à Volterra, une idée d'Emmett qui s'est trainé à mes pieds pour que j'accepte de l'accompagner. Il avait bien deviné que s'il y allait seul tu l'enverrais sur les roses. Il tient à toi, même s'il te le prouve un peu trop brutalement. Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas dû insister autant que ça, parce que je mourrais d'envie de te rejoindre. Voilà pourquoi je ne te donnais pas de nouvelles, j'ai été pas mal occupé, avec Emmett puis l'arrivé d'Alice. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. En plus connaissant ton caractère, je me suis dit que si je te prévenais tu allais débarquer ici aussitôt et ça t'empêcherait de mener ton enquête. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais d'obstacles.

- C'est très prévenant de ta part, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais j'aurais largement préférer l'apprendre par toi et non pas par Jessica.

- Oh ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle te l'avait dit.

- Jessica ne sait pas garder sa bouche fermée, mais c'est mon amie, elle s'est senti obligé de me prévenir.

- Tu sais Alice c'est de l'histoire ancienne, jamais je n'ai pensé à retourner avec elle, même quand tu n'étais pas là.

- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi, mais je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète, demanda Jasper en voyant Bella acquiescer. Ce type-là, il t'a embrassé oui ou non.

Bella se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, si elle lui mentait il risquait d'apprendre la vérité un jour et ça serait le drame, mais si jamais elle lui disait la vérité, dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire à Alec.

- Bella ? insista-t-il en voyant son hésitation.

- Oui il m'a embrassé une fois…

Elle le vit fermer les yeux et serrer les mâchoires, elle s'attendait à ce que la bombe explose d'un moment à l'autre, mais il se contenta de la scanner du regard.

- Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? la questionna-t-il en essayant de rester calme.

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup, avoua-t-elle sincèrement. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que comme un frère ou un confident, alors tu imagines ma surprise quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas le même genre de sentiment pour moi.

- Et depuis que tu as connaissance de ça, est-ce que tes sentiments envers lui ont évolué.

- Où veux-tu en venir Jasper ?

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes, j'ai vu dans son regard comme dans le tien, cette connexion. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée là-bas, je te fais confiance également, tu as été franche avec moi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si je dois me méfier de lui quand je te laisse seule avec.

- Je l'aime mais pas de la façon dont tu l'entends, j'aime Emmett et quand tu y réfléchis, ce n'est pas mon frère de sang, c'est un peu la même chose que je ressens pour Alec, même si ça n'aura jamais la même puissance. Avec Emmett nous étions tellement complémentaire, tellement soudé, que c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal quand je suis parti de chez moi. Je serais triste quand Alec partira, mais pas inconsolable. Tu es le seul et l'unique que j'aime comme ça. Jamais personne ne pourra prendre cette place, qu'il soit italien ou autre. Tu sais ce qu'Alec m'a dit le soir où il m'a embrassé et que je l'ai repoussé ? Qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, la seule femme qui lui faisait de l'effet depuis longtemps était aussi la seule fidèle même à des milliers de kilomètres. Je tiens à toi bien plus que je ne te le prouve, peut être que tu n'en as pas conscience, mais l'idée même d'aller voir un autre homme ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit.

Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras en s'excusant d'avoir pût douter d'elle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, cette peur immense qu'elle en aime un autre plus que lui. Mais elle lui certifiait qu'il n'y avait que lui et il la croyait sur parole parce que les yeux de Bella sont un miroir sur ses émotions, et elle ne lui mentait pas.

- Et toi que faisais tu avec Alice ?

- J'ai été la récupérer après une sortie shopping où Edward l'a planté parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de la supporter. Carlisle m'a demandé d'aller la chercher, je pense qu'il voulait me faire la surprise de ton retour, mais je crois qu'il a fait pire que mieux.

- Carlisle est une fouine et il le cache très bien.

- Que vas-tu faire pendant une heure ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverais bien. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et appelle moi dès qu'il sera parti.

- Vas-tu lui donner une chance de se faire pardonner ?

- C'est mon frère, je lui pardonnerai toujours, mais je ne sais pas encore quand.

Elle monta en voiture en le laissant sourire à sa guise. La pluie de Forks ne tarda pas à faire son retour. Bella laissa sa voiture la guider jusque dans le centre de la ville, puis elle s'arrêta devant la plus grande maison de Forks. Quand la porte s'ouvrit Bella sût qu'elle avait fait une heureuse. Jessica lui sauta au cou en la serrant fort contre elle.

- Ce que ça fait du bien de te voir.

- Merci ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi.

- Viens entre Angela et Mike sont en haut ils vont être super heureux de te revoir.

Bella la suivit donc jusqu'à sa chambre et regarda son amie de plus prêt. Jessica était de plus en plus belle et elle était également très intelligente, alors pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à vouloir sortir avec un débile comme Mike Newton.

- Tu as encore maigri Jess ? remarqua Belle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

La jeune femme se retourna en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

- Tu as remarqué, c'est pour pouvoir rentrer dans mon bikini pendant les vacances à la fin du mois.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça tu es très jolie comme tu es.

- Mais apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant pour plaire à Mike, chuchota-t-elle dans l'escalier.

- Tu mérites mieux Jess, crois-moi.

- Toi aussi tu as beaucoup maigri, esquiva-t-elle en souriant gaiement.

- Disons que la bouffe italienne a quelque chose de plus sain que celle américaine.

- Regardez qui je vous amène, hurla presque la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'est pas magnifique bronzée comme ça notre Bella.

- En effet tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, clama Mike en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

- Bella ce que c'est bon de te revoir, lui dit gentiment Angela avec un sourire angélique.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Bella s'installa parmi eux et profita d'un peu de normalité. Jessica était peut être candide, Mike débile et Angela timide, mais au moins ils étaient ses amis depuis une éternité est aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait menti. Et c'est quand elle remarqua qu'ils se plaignaient mutuellement de leur famille, qu'elle n'eut rien à dire. Parce qu'elle ne leur disait pas la vérité, elle leur mentait sur l'Italie, elle cachait la vérité pour se protéger. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'avait ressenti Charlie, il voulait une vie normale, loin des tracas italien et pendant des années tout c'était bien passé.

- Ca va Bella, demanda Angela en la voyant en pleine réflexion.

- Ce que je vais vous dire n'aura certainement aucun sens, mais comment réagiriez-vous si on vous disait que je ne sais pas…votre père ne l'ai pas en réalité.

- Moi ça ne changerait pas grand-chose puisque je ne le vois jamais, grogna Jessica en s'allongeant sur son lit.

- Moi je pense que je serais triste, j'adore mon père, mais au moins j'aurais eu la chance qu'il m'aime comme son fils, analysa Mike en haussant les épaules.

- Ce qui compte ce n'est pas de savoir s'il est ou non mon père, c'est celui qui m'a élevé alors je ne pourrais rien changer à ça, continua Angela philosophiquement. Quand à mon père biologique s'il n'est pas auprès de moi, alors c'est qu'il n'a rien à y faire. Mais pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

- Je repensais juste à une émission que j'ai vu où c'est arrivé à une fille et je me demandais ce que je ferais si ça m'arrivait.

- Et que ferais tu toi ?

- Je foncerais tête baissée sans comprendre réellement la situation du côté opposé, comprit Bella. Je lui en voudrais certainement de m'avoir menti et je lui reprocherais d'ailleurs.

- Oui mais d'un sens ça ne serait pas de sa faute, dit nonchalamment Jessica en jouant avec son portable. S'il t'avait menti il l'aurait certainement fait pour te garder prêt de lui, chose que mon propre père ne ferait jamais puisqu'il m'a envoyé loin, très loin de lui.

- Cesse donc de te plaindre regardes tu as gagné des amis en or non ? positiva Mike en ouvrant les bras.

- Ouais une bande d'amis incassable qui se prépare à surfer sur la vague de la fac de Seattle, cria Jessica en sautant sur son lit.

- Vous vous êtes tous inscrit là-bas ? demanda Bella en pensant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait son choix.

- Pourquoi toi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda Angela surprise.

- Et bien disons que j'ai eu d'autres opportunités, notamment une en Italie.

- Quoi ? crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

Ce fut un peu une libération pour elle de leur avouer un de ses petits secrets. Elle leur expliqua comment dans le dos de ses parents elle avait continué à étudier l'italien et à quel point l'école d'art de Volterra était prestigieuse. Ils semblaient tous un peu déçu qu'elle ne se soit pas inscrit à Seattle.

- Eh ! Ne faites pas cette tête-là, je ne suis pas encore parti en Italie, au contraire j'en reviens, d'ici là qui sait ce qui me sera encore tombée sur le dos.

- L'Italie c'est vachement loin quand même, s'exclama Angela timidement. Tu nous manqueras beaucoup si tu y vas.

- Mais t'inquiète pas Angela, quoiqu'elle fasse où qu'elle aille nous la rejoindrons grâce au porte-monnaie de mon père ! cria joyeusement Jessica. Je ne lui demande rien, il pourra bien faire ça pour nous pour une fois.

- J'adore quand tu vois toujours le côté positif, ricana Mike en lui jetant un oreiller à la tête.

Bella passa un bon moment parmi ses amis et elle y apprit beaucoup de chose. Notamment qu'elle avait besoin de parler à son père, de toute urgence. Voilà pourquoi elle se dirigea immédiatement après vers le commissariat, à cette heure-ci, le shérif devait être au bureau. Sa voiture de fonction était encore devant c'était donc bon signe. Quand elle entra dans le hall elle tomba directement sur l'interminable pipelette de l'accueil qui lui fit un énorme sourire prête à déblatérer son baratin habituel.

- Désolé Debby je n'ai pas le temps est-ce que le chef est là ?

La femme lui montra le bureau du doigt légèrement vexée. Bella s'y précipita et ne frappa même pas à porte. Elle entra en trombe et tomba sur une image bien pitoyable du shérif. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier, sa moustache si bien entretenu habituellement avait laissé place à une grosse barbe. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, vraiment de quoi faire peur, il avait beaucoup maigri et ça se voyait. Le grand et honorable Chef Swan n'avait plus rien de distingué. Il avait l'air dans un état encore pire qu'à la mort de Renée.

- Je ne peux donc vraiment pas vous laisser deux secondes, grogna Bella en s'avançant vers le bureau de celui qui était et resterait éternellement son père.

Charlie resta paralysé sur sa chaise et se mit à pleurer comme un bébé en voyant sa fille. Il baissa la tête et mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour cacher son malaise. Bella connaissait cet homme encore mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il avait toujours tout sacrifié pour elle, ils avaient aussi énormément partagé ensemble, leur complicité était vraiment celle d'un père protecteur avec sa fille adorée. Il avait eu un moment d'égarement profond lorsqu'il avait hurlé toutes ses monstruosités à Bella, mais elle comprenait enfin sa réaction. C'était exactement celle qu'avait eu Jasper quand il avait compris qu'elle allait partir pour l'Italie. Pourtant à lui elle lui avait pardonné, parce qu'il était venu aussitôt s'excuser à l'aéroport, il avait tenté de la retenir. Charlie et Emmett n'avait pas eu ce courage, ou alors ils n'en avaient pas eu la force. A moins que ça ne soit le fait que personne ne leur indique la voix à suivre comme Rosalie l'avait fait avec son frère. Bella était leur guide depuis tellement longtemps, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé perdu quand ils avaient dû faire face à son caractère volcanique enfouit jusqu'ici. La jeune femme s'approcha du shérif et posa sa tête sur la sienne et le prit dans ses bras. Charlie se retourna brusquement et l'étouffa dans une étreinte désespérée en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je suis tellement désolé, je t'en supplie pardonne moi, je t'en supplie, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, je t'aime tellement si tu savais, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu me prendrais tellement au sérieux. Oh mon dieu quel père horrible je fais, j'ai été incapable de te retenir. Ma cruauté t'a blessé au-delà de ce que j'aurais pût imaginer. Je m'en veux tellement. Ne repars plus jamais aussi loin de moi, je ne le supporterais pas.

Il se leva et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu es ma fille tu entends, mon enfant, qu'importe ce qu'en dit la génétique, tu es ma fille chérie que je berce depuis l'enfance, que j'aime de tout mon cœur et que je chérirais jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne voulais pas faire face à ça Bella, j'avais trop peur de te perdre. J'ai osé lever la main sur toi et crois-moi jamais plus ça ne se reproduira je te le jure. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi, même si je ne connais pas la totalité. Tu es né le 13 septembre, j'ai plusieurs de tes premières œuvres bien gardaient à l'intérieure de mon armoire, ton plat préféré ce sont les lasagnes, je sais que tu détestes l'odeur du café mais que tu adores celle du lilas. Tu ne supportes pas que l'on te réveille en t'enlevant ta couette, qu'on te pique ta brosse à cheveux, qu'on l'on mette le blanc avec les couleurs dans le panier de linge…je sais énormément de chose sur toi quoique tu en penses, par contre je ne savais pas que tu pouvais « fumer n'importe quel mec à Call of Duty ».

Bella se mit à rire en l'entendant dire ça, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se retenait difficilement de laisser son émotion s'échapper. La colère faisait dire beaucoup de chose insensée parfois, pas toujours pardonnable, mais Bella était connu pour avoir un grand cœur, et ce cœur elle voulait le partager avec les gens qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Me pardonneras-tu un jour pour mon imbécilité ?

- C'est déjà fait.

Elle lui pardonnait en effet, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle oubliait, mais elle avait déjà tellement perdu jusqu'ici, que Bella ne souhaitait pas revivre une expérience pareille sans avoir dit à son père à quel point elle l'aimait. Quant à Emmett, elle allait le faire ramer encore un petit peu. Bella se mit en face de son père et lui expliqua son voyage en Italie, pourquoi elle l'avait fait et surtout ce qu'elle y avait appris.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu menais l'enquête de ton côté ? lui demanda-t-il surpris.

- Papa comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer je suis ta fille fragile et tu es protecteur donc je ne crois pas que tu aurais été d'accord avec ça.

- C'est pas faux.

- Marcus a cherché pendant longtemps mais il m'a prouvé que personne en Italie n'est responsable des accidents. Toi de ton côté est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait t'en vouloir, dans les gens que tu as arrêté.

- Tu sais Bella je suis shérif d'une toute petite ville, je n'ai jamais coffré de gros truand ou de mafieux et les seuls affaires sérieuses que j'ai eu, j'ai déjà mené l'enquête dessus et ça n'a abouti à rien.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui aurait perdu sa femme ou la garde d'un de ses enfants à cause du fait qu'il y aurait un problème avec la justice, je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose, s'empressa d'ajouter sa fille en essayant de lui faire comprendre. Ou bien qu'un homme fût enfermé ici pour cause d'ébriété et que pendant ce temps-là sa femme a eu un accident de voiture et qu'ainsi il essaye de te le faire payer, tu vois ce que j'essaye de te dire.

- Oh oui je vois très bien, affirma-t-il soucieux. Tu devrais faire flic ma fille tu as du talent. As-tu un peu de temps devant toi ou pas ?

Elle fit oui de la tête et Charlie partit en trombe du bureau. Quand il en revint il avait une tonne de dossier sous le bras et criait à sa secrétaire qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité.

- Voici une partie des dossiers que j'ai dû traiter peu de temps avant la mort de ta mère et de Marie. Nous pouvons toujours essayer d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil, de plus si j'en crois ce que tu dis, tu es doué en informatique, donc ça pourrait beaucoup m'aider.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, s'il s'y mettait à deux, la personne qui avait fait ça ne pourrait pas leur échapper. Chez les Swan on est têtu et fier, il était hors de question que cette personne s'en sorte. Ils attaquèrent donc leur recherche, Bella en profita pour prévenir Jasper qu'elle ne serait pas de retour de bonheur, il proposa même de venir l'aider, mais elle préféra continuer avec son père seul. Il était totalement différend au boulot, si organisait et si minutieux. La moindre information qu'il captait il l'a transmettait à sa fille qui effectuer des recherches sur l'ordinateur. Charlie passa même quelques coups de fil mais pour l'instant rien ne fut très productif. Quand le shérif entendit le ventre de sa fille gargouiller il lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Aurais-tu négligé ta santé dernièrement ?

- J'ai sauté le repas rien de bien grave, répondit Bella en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je suppose que tu dois rejoindre Jasper ce soir, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, je vais continuer encore un petit peu et puis je rentrerais à la maison.

- Tu es sur ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui, va le rejoindre il doit t'attendre.

- Alors tu t'es fait à l'idée que je sois avec un garçon plus vieux que moi.

- C'est Jasper je le connais depuis qu'il est gosse, c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais je pense que j'aurais réagi tout aussi violement si tu m'avais présenté quelqu'un de ton âge, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un homme t'aime plus que moi.

- Personne ne m'aimera jamais autant que toi, tâche juste de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu voudras t'engueuler avec moi, ça nous évitera une séparation douloureuse.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin, elle lui posa un baiser sur le front et parti rejoindre l'homme de ses rêves. Quand elle se gara chez les Cullen elle croisa le regard d'Alice au premier étage. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, elle serait déjà morte. Bella toqua à la porte avant de rentrer. Jasper était devant la télé à regarder un film en mangeant une pizza. Il lui tendit une boite en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je me doutais bien que l'odeur alléchante d'une bonne bouffe italienne de guiderais jusqu'à moi.

- Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et englouti la nourriture en un temps record.

- Combien de temps Emmett s'est-il plaint avant de partir ? l'interrogea Bella en regardant l'écran de la télé.

- Et bien une bonne petite demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Rose vienne ici et qu'elle lui passe un savon avant de finir par lui sauter dessus pour lui rouler une galoche. Ils sont incompréhensible c'est deux-là.

- J'ai eu le temps de m'expliquer avec mon père, nous avons tous mal réagi, moi encore pire qu'eux, mais j'ai eu beaucoup à digérer. Mais je me suis dit que la vie était trop courte pour vivre sur des rancunes pareilles, j'ai besoin d'eux autant qu'ils ont besoin de moi, c'est ma famille.

- Ils t'aiment tous les deux énormément. Ils ne savent juste pas comment te le témoigner.

Bella se leva et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais sous la douche qui m'aime me suive, le taquina-t-elle avant de courir vers la salle de bain.

Jasper secoua la tête en la voyant. Bella vivait à l'envers de tout le monde, elle n'avait pas eu d'enfance, Renée l'avait obligé à grandir trop vite, mais maintenant qu'elle était mure et adulte elle avait ses coups de folie enfantins qui amusait beaucoup Jasper. Oh oui qu'il l'aimait assez pour la suivre, et même la suivre où elle voulait. Alors que Bella rêvait une fois encore de son accident la porte de l'appartement tambourina.

- Mais merde qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore bordel, grogna Jasper en se levant.

- BELLA ! hurla Emmett de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il était loin le temps où elle voulait jouer avec les nerfs de son frère tout à coup, parce qu'il était 4 heures du matin et que jamais, au grand jamais Emmett ne serait levé à cette heure-ci sans une bonne raison. Bella sauta à bas du lit aussi vite que possible et courut jusqu'à l'entrée suivit de prêt par Jasper.

- Qui a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt en ouvrant la porte. EM ! REPONDS !

Il avait le visage ravagé par le chagrin et les yeux explosés.

- Papa s'est fait tirer dessus au commissariat, répondit-il faiblement en laissant couler une larme.

Bella s'effondra au sol le cœur en miette. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait trouvé son père pour se faire tirer dessus. Tout était de sa faute, uniquement sa faute.

* * *

**Que j'aime ce moment ou vous regardez partout en vous disant "putain de merde elle est où la suite" je crois qu'en réalité je me venge de tous les auteurs qui m'ont fait des fins de chapitres de merde comme celui-ci. **

**Hors sujet : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vu que cette fic touchera à sa fin d'ici quelques semaines, je vous propose d'aller voir ma toute nouvelle fic ou je laisserais place à mon sadisme naturel et où je compte monter encore une histoire de dingue avec des secrets tout partout. Enfin bref pour ceux qui veulent y'a du neuf. Bisous à tous !**


	13. Enquêtes et révélation

**Recoucou les gens ! Et oui je sais certain vont se demander pourquoi je reposte un chapitre sur cette fic au lieu dans faire un sur "ensemble ou rien" mais il se trouve que j'avais l'inspiration pour ce chapitre alors je m'y suis mise. Vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre au moins. Plus on approche de la fin plus j'ai de facilité à l'écrire ! Enfin voilà, je me suis dis que puisqu'il était écrit autant le poster maintenant. **

**beatrice: mais non tu m'adores j'en suis sure...ou presque. Je n'aime pas les Bella cul cul et encore moins les Alice dominatrice ! La suite est prête plus tôt que prévu.**

**Guest: je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais regarde j'ai posté vite, ça me fait me pardonner un peu non ?**

**moi moi et moi: la vengeance est mon plat de résistance et le sadisme mon désert. Ton côté hystérique...bipolaire parfois même, mais étant dérangé moi même je ne crains plus grand chose. **

**Enfin voilà la compagnie, on touche à la fin, encore un peu de patience, mais nous y arrivons. A bientôt !**

* * *

- Allez Bell's viens, ce n'est pas sain pour toi de rester ici.

- Laisse-moi Emmett, marmonna-t-elle avec la voix enrouée.

- Non je te laisserais plus jamais seule dans une galère pareille, alors viens.

- Tu ne comprends pas c'est de ma faute s'il est là ! cria-t-elle en faisant se retourner tout le monde sur son passage.

- Tu as entendu Carlisle, il va s'en sortir ! Alors ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici à te morfondre en attendant qu'il se réveille. Ils l'ont shooté pour au moins 24heures.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il leva les mains au ciel et parti se chercher un café, hors de question qu'il la laisse ici toute seule. Au détour du couloir il croisa son meilleur ami qui apparemment les cherchait partout.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Jasper fou d'inquiétude.

- J'ai beau lui dire qu'il va s'en sortir, qu'il est sonné mais que tout va bien, elle ne veut pas partir d'ici pour se reposer. Même moi j'ai roupillé un petit peu.

- Tu sais elle a fait exactement la même chose pour toi la dernière fois.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer de la convaincre toi ? demanda Emmett à bout d'argument.

- Suis moi je vais bien voir ce que je peux faire mais elle est bougrement têtu.

Jasper et Emmett retournèrent donc voir Bella. Elle avait l'air à bout de force. Le blond s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains.

- Bella tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu, quand ton père se réveillera, il sera triste de voir à quel point tu es fatigué.

- Trouve autre chose, lui dit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Si seulement je n'avais pas mêlé mon père à tout ça, tout est de ma faute…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'énerva Jasper en lui relevant le visage de force. C'est toi qui tenais le flingue qui a blessé ton père ? Non je ne crois pas. Alors arrête un peu de dire que c'est de ta faute. Cette personne qui a tirait sur ton père elle cherchait bien quelque chose, alors si ça n'avait pas été ton père ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre…

Les yeux de Bella se rallumèrent aussitôt, ce petit éclair de brillance dans son regard refit surface tout à coup.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, s'exclama-t-elle en partant en courant.

- C'est évident j'ai toujours raison, mais sur quoi au juste ce coup-ci ? dit dans le vide Jasper en se relevant et en la suivant.

- Putain t'es efficace mec, le félicita Emmett en se mettant à courir lui aussi.

Ils la retrouvèrent au bout du couloir, là où se trouvait l'accueil de l'étage.

- Bella je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à faire ça, dit l'infirmière gênée.

- C'est mon père, vous me connaissez depuis que je suis toute petite. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit aussi fatigué quand il se réveillera. Je les ramène demain c'est promis, juste le temps de récupérer les miennes.

- D'accord, tu as raison tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée ma grande. Ton frère va bien prendre soin de toi ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ca je n'en doute pas.

L'infirmière sorti un petit bac où se trouvait toutes les affaires de Charlie et donna à Bella ce qu'elle était venu chercher. La jeune femme s'en empara avec un sourire angélique et tourna les talons aussi vite que possible. Les deux hommes la suivirent de prêt et regardèrent ce qu'elle avait en main.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris les clefs de papa, j'ai les miennes pour rentrer à la maison, intervint Emmett perdu.

- Ouais mais cette bonne femme ne connait pas assez bien papa pour savoir qu'il laisse les clefs du commissariat avec celle de la maison.

- Bella tu n'y pense pas ! comprit aussitôt Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas illégale à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le cambrioler, j'ai les clefs.

- Tu vois je te préfère comme ça petite sœur.

Le commissariat de Forks était souvent fermé la nuit, sauf en cas de détenu, mais généralement s'il y avait un problème on téléphonait directement à Charlie, tout le monde connaissait le numéro du Chef Swan. De plus l'effectif était très réduit ici et à part Charlie personne n'était vraiment qualifié pour mener l'enquête. Voilà pourquoi, Bella qui avait vécu depuis son enfance dans le commissariat, savais exactement où trouver les clefs mais aussi le code pour désactiver l'alarme. Emmett fut admiratif de la voir faire. Lui qui pensait s'engager comme inspecteur se rendit compte qu'il pouvait apprendre pas mal avec l'ingéniosité de sa sœur. Quand ils montèrent les trois marches du perron et qu'ils virent les traces de sang, ils détournèrent vite les yeux. Bella pénétra très rapidement à l'intérieur, désactiva l'alarme et courut jusque dans le bureau de son père. Elle s'installa derrière l'ordinateur et se mit à chercher les derniers liens que son père avait faits sur l'ordi. Rien de bien intéressant, donc elle prit le registre où son père avait marqué les dossiers qu'il avait pris aux archives.

- Em, Jaz je vais vous donner une liste de nom et vous regardez les dossiers qui sont sur le bureau, s'il en manque un vous me le dites.

Ils se mirent donc à chercher scrupuleusement la moindre trace d'un indice. Mais une fois arrivé à la fin aucun dossier ne manquait.

- Putain j'y ai crût Bell's, dit Emmett en reposant le dernier dossier.

- Ne t'avoue pas vaincu si vite, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant pour se diriger vers l'arrière du commissariat.

Elle se traita elle-même de tous les noms pour ne pas y avoir pensait plus tôt. Elle pénétra dans la salle de vidéo surveillance. Charlie avait fait installer ces caméras au cas où quelqu'un essayerait de vandaliser le lieu. Bella se concentra et ne remarqua même pas que les garçons l'avaient suivie. Elle sortit la vidéo de l'heure à laquelle son père s'était fait tiré dessus et l'enregistra sur un dvd qui trainait. Quand ce fut fait et elle courut vers le téléviseur et mis la vidéo en route.

- Petit sœur tu es un génie, la félicita Emmett en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Bella mit l'avance rapide pour tomber exactement sur le moment où son père sortait du commissariat, se retournait à cause du bruit avant d'avoir pût fermer la porte. Ils virent tous bien une silhouette toute habillée de noire et cagoulé s'approcher, tendre le bras bien haut avant de le redescendre et de tirer. Charlie s'effondra sur les marches en se tenant l'abdomen. Puis la silhouette s'éloigna en courant.

- Attend il y a un truc que je ne pige pas là, s'exprima Jasper pourquoi tirer et s'en aller. Si cette personne voulait récupérer quelque chose elle n'avait plus qu'à entrer. L'alarme ne s'active qu'une fois la porte fermée non ?

- Effectivement, il y a quelque chose qui cloche là-dedans, analysa Emmett en se repassant la vidéo.

- Vous n'avez pas compris ce qui cloche, s'exclama Bella en souriant méchamment. Regardez ce que fait son bras. Il monte et il redescend.

- Et alors, la questionna Jasper en ne comprenant pas.

- Si cette personne avait voulu le tuer, vu la distance elle aurait visé la tête ou le cœur. Alors pourquoi juste l'abdomen. L'intention n'était pas de récupérer quelque chose ici puisque cette personne est partie ni de le tuer, l'intention c'était de le blesser. Mais pourquoi faire ça je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- C'est peut être un avertissement pour lui faire peur et l'incitait à ne plus fouiller dans le passé, conjectura Emmett en réfléchissant.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi lui et pas moi ? continua à se questionner Bella. C'est moi qui remue la merde en ce moment.

- Oui mais ça le tueur ne le sait peut-être pas, ce qui signifie qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter maintenant avant qu'il ne t'arrive des bricoles, lui conseilla le blond inquiet.

- Nous sommes allé trop loin pour abandonner maintenant, dit Emmett en se levant. Venez avec moi.

Emmett se dirigea vers l'intendance et attrapa une lampe torche puis il en passa une à Bella et Jasper. Il sorti et se mit au niveau du champ de vision de la caméra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Em, marmonna Bella en allumant sa lampe.

- Il a plu toute la journée il doit bien y avoir des traces de pas quelque part.

Et effectivement ils trouvèrent vite les traces de pas se dirigeant vers la route.

- A vu d'œil je dirais du 39 non ? constata Jasper en regardant de plus prêt. Mets-toi à côté Bella, tu fais du combien ?

- 37. Et en effet on dirait du 39/40.

- Les traces s'arrêtent au bord de la route, lança Emmett en revenant.

- On dirait des traces de chaussures de randonnée qu'on trouve au magasin des Newton, j'ai les même à la maison, constata Jasper en regardant de plus prêt.

- Oui comme nous en avons tous à Forks, dit Emmett en soufflant.

- Vu la posture vous diriez plutôt un homme ou une femme ? les interrogea Bella.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Emmett.

- Des traces de pneu spécifiques ? continua Bella imperturbable.

- J'y connais pas grand-chose moi tu sais, il faudrait demander dans un garage.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle en direction de Jasper qui avait une montre.

- Il va bientôt être 6 heures du mat, répondit-il.

Bella prit son téléphone portable et souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'il y avait encore de la batterie. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait plusieurs appels en absence, dont la plupart d'Alec. Elle espérait intérieurement qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Marcus. Mais elle s'en chargerait après. Bella composa le numéro dont elle avait besoin. Après plusieurs sonneries la personne décrocha enfin.

- Bella putain as-tu vu l'heure…, grogna Jacob dans les vapes.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, pleurnicha-t-elle pour l'attendrir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Elle lui expliqua la situation le plus vite possible, apparemment il n'était pas au courant pour Charlie.

- Bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite.

- Ne tarde pas trop s'il te plait, normalement les flics de la ville voisine arriveront vers 7h pour mener l'enquête, mais ils sont tellement incompétent qu'ils ne risquent pas de trouver quoique ce soit, néanmoins ils pourraient nous accuser d'avoir piétiné une scène de crime.

- Je fais au plus vite, profites en pour effacer les traces de votre passage.

- T'inquiète pas je m'en charge.

Elle raccrocha et souffla un bon coup.

- Jacob est un expert en mécanique, il va pouvoir nous aider.

- Jacob comme le Jacob, demanda Jasper avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

- Jake mon meilleur ami oui.

Le portable de Bella se mit à sonner une fois de plus et elle répondit instinctivement.

- Bella ?

- Salut Alec, désolé je n'avais pas le temps de te répondre…

- Où es-tu ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, on s'inquiète tous les deux d'ailleurs. Je t'ai cherché à l'hôpital, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis rendu compte que tu n'y étais pas, l'infirmière m'a dit que tu étais rentré chez toi et là non plus tu n'y es pas !

- Je suis au commissariat j'essaye de choper le plus d'info avant que les incompétents de la ville voisine ne bousille tout.

- J'arrive !

- Alec non ce n'est pas la peine…, commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui raccroche au nez.

- C'est qui ce type ? s'exclama Emmett en ne comprend rien.

- Je crois que je vais péter un plomb, lança Jasper en mettant une main devant ses yeux.

- Jasper ce n'est pas le moment pour une crise de jalousie je ne vais pas avoir la patience, la prévint-elle fatiguée.

- L'ex, l'actuel et le prétendant vont bientôt se retrouver au même endroit, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça va devenir électrique.

- Comment ça un ex ? intervint Emmett surpris.

Bella ferma juste les yeux et retourna à l'intérieur falsifier les bandes vidéos pour ne pas que la police comprenne qu'ils étaient passé ici avant eux. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié à l'intérieur et enclencha l'alarme et referma derrière elle. Les traces de pneu étaient assez éloignées pour ne pas entrer dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Alec et Jacob se garèrent en même temps et étrangement Jasper semblait beaucoup plus détendu, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. La jeune femme comprit vite pourquoi. Emmett se mit entre les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

- Lequel de vous et l'ex et lequel est le prétendant ? Non parce que pour l'ex je le castre et pour le prétendant je lui casse la gueule en prévention, sachant que l'actuel a déjà payé son tribu.

Jacob se contenta de secouer la tête blasé et Alec se mit à rire, pas franchement les réactions que le colosse attendait. Emmett se retourna vers sa sœur l'air de dire « ils se foutent de ma gueule là ? ».

- C'est pas la moment Em, on a d'autre chat à fouetter, le résonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Viens Jacob je vais te montrer.

Mais avant qu'elle fasse un pas il l'attrapa par le menton et le regarda dans les yeux sous l'œil jaloux de Jasper et Alec.

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

- Un certain temps, éluda-t-elle en souriant tristement comme une gamine prise en faute.

- Je t'aide et après tu vas dormir c'est non négociable sinon je ne fais rien.

- Jacob…, miaula Bella en soufflant de désespoir.

- Je suis plus borné que toi et tu le sais alors marché conclu?

- Ok bouge ton cul saloperie d'indien arnaqueur.

Elle le dirigea vers l'endroit voulu et il regarda les traces d'un œil critique.

- Elles sont profondes et nettes, affirma-t-il en suivant du regard le tracé sur la route.

- Et alors ? fit Bella impatiente.

- Vu le temps ici et l'état des routes, les traces ne devraient pas être comme ça, ce qui signifie que les pneus de la voiture ont été changé il n'y a pas longtemps.

Bella sauta de joie en souriant. Tous les hommes la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

- Enfin une vraie piste ! cria-t-elle heureuse. Nous n'avons plus qu'à questionner tous les garages du coin pour avoir une liste des gens qui ont changé leur pneu.

- Rectification ma belle, nous allons chercher dans les garages pendant que toi tu iras dormir, lui sourit sarcastiquement son meilleur. Tu as promis.

- T'es qu'un enfoiré !

- Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé la douille ? demanda Alec en s'intégrant dans la discussion.

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore cherchée et de toute façon elle ne nous servirait à rien, expliqua calmement Emmett. Nous ne connaissons aucun expert en armes à part notre père. Si nous y touchons on aura de gros problème, on a déjà fait assez de truc pas net pour aujourd'hui.

- Oui mais la douille aurait pût nous aider pour identifier l'arme.

- Qu'importe l'arme à Forks il y a beaucoup de fusil comme celui que tu m'as passé chez Marcus pour tirer, mais pas vraiment de revolver.

Jasper, Emmett et Jacob se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Alec avec les yeux grands ouvert.

- Attends tu l'as fait tirer avec un fusil ? chuchota presque Jasper effrayé. T'es malade ?

- Ou suicidaire, enchaina Jacob en se relevant.

- Bella et sa maladresse légendaire qui tire au fusil, oh misère ! termina Emmett en levant les mains au ciel.

- Croyez-moi si vous le voulez, mais elle est plus douée que moi en la matière et pourtant je pratique depuis que je suis tout petit.

- La haine, elle me foutait déjà la honte sur Call of et maintenant elle va mieux savoir tirer que nous, saloperie de bonne femme multifonction, grogna Jacob.

Jasper se retourna pour regarder la personne qui lui avait certainement appris à jouer aussi bien. La jalousie du blond se calma un peu envers lui, Jacob ne semblait plus amoureux de Bella, juste protecteur. Il pouvait faire avec, mais un peu moins avec Alec.

- Je propose qu'on se divise en deux groupes pour chercher dans les garages, lança Jasper décidé. Plus nous serons, plus vite ça ira…Néanmoins toi tu vas te coucher.

Il avait coupé la parole de la brune avec un baiser avant qu'elle ne puisse en placer une.

- Ton père va s'en sortir, nous avançons enfin sur l'enquête, il vaut mieux que tu sois bien reposée pour pouvoir nous aider, après tout c'est toi la plus intelligente du groupe non, lui chuchota le blond.

- Tu viendras me chercher si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose ? supplia-t-elle.

- Promis.

- Fait moi plaisir et laisse Jacob avec Alec, tu ne tiendras pas en place avec l'un d'entre eux à côté de toi.

Il lui fit un signe de tête approbateur.

- Allez montes en voiture on va te raccompagner chez moi, tu vas dormir dans mon lit bien au chaud et tu récupéreras ta nuit.

Elle l'écouta sans rechigner cette fois ci. Alec accepta de faire le voyage avec Jacob. Bella les laissa gérer leurs affaires comme ils voulaient, elle était trop dans les vapes pour réfléchir. Une fois arrivée chez les Cullen, elle monta directement dans l'appartement de Jasper pour s'allonger lourdement sur le lit. Ce ne fut qu'un long trou noir après ça. Elle se réveilla quand elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Bella avait toujours eu le sommeil très léger, mais depuis que toute sa famille était en danger, elle se réveillait au moindre bruit. Elle releva les yeux et constata grâce au réveil qu'elle avait dormi six heures. La jeune femme se leva discrètement et entrebâilla la porte pour voir qui se trouvait là. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Alice au fourneau. Tout son corps se détendit et elle s'approcha doucement de la petite brune. Alice se retourna en l'entendant arriver et afficha un petit sourire contrit.

- Salut, tu as bien dormi ?

Bella la regarda en restant muette, que faisait-elle ici ? Alice le comprit toute seule et posa ce qu'elle avait en main sur la table.

- Je suis venu te faire à manger, disons que Rosalie et Edward sont parti aider Emmett et Jaz. Ed m'a expliqué toute l'histoire, notamment pour l'accident pas aussi accidentel que ça d'Emmett. Moi ils ne m'ont rien demandé, alors je me suis dit que peut être je pourrais être utile et du coup j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim en te réveillant.

Bella tira la chaise devant elle et se posa lourdement dessus. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait chercher la guerre ou tout simplement la remercier pour cette délicate attention. Alors elle préféra continuer à se taire et prit ce qu'Alice avait fait à manger.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai t'ai dit en arrivant, c'est juste que j'étais tellement en colère contre toi…

- En colère contre moi ? dit enfin Bella stupéfaite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi j'ai des raisons de piquer une crise. Tu es parti alors que j'avais besoin toi, ça encore j'aurais pût l'accepter, mais tu es parti fâchée parce que tu croyais que j'avais des vues sur Jasper et tu lui as dit en plus ! Ce qui fait qu'il m'a haï pendant un an avant d'apprendre enfin à me connaitre. Tu n'as jamais répondu à aucun de mes messages ou de mes appels.

- Excuses moi mais le dernier mot que tu m'as écrit m'a suffi amplement, répliqua Alice blessée. Ta lettre était vraiment ignoble et je n'ai pas pût la supporter, alors oui j'étais en colère et j'avais raison de l'être…

- Stop, stop, stop ! l'arrêta Bella en fronçant les sourcils perdue. De quelle lettre tu parles ?

- Celle que tu m'as envoyé juste avant mon départ, disant que tu ne m'avais jamais considérait comme une vraie amie, que je t'avais volé l'amour de ta vie, que je n'étais qu'une égoïste, que depuis que les freins de la voiture avaient lâché je t'avais abandonné, enfin bref tu sais bien.

- Non, je ne sais pas non. De quoi me parles-tu ?

Alice remarqua dans le regard de son ancienne amie qu'elle ne feignait pas.

- Mais enfin…, commença Alice déroutée. C'était ton écriture je te le jure.

- Tu as encore cette lettre ? quémanda-t-elle en se rappelant une chose qu'Alice avait dite.

- Je l'ai prise avec moi, je voulais qu'on en parle, je ne supporte plus la vie à Paris loin de vous tous, je voulais enterrer la hache de guerre…

- Allons la chercher, s'écria Bella en se relevant aussitôt et en entrainant Alice avec elle.

La petite brune parti donc en trombe suivit de prêt par Bella. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la chambre d'amie, Alice fouilla dans ses affaires et lui sorti la lettre toute froissée en question. Bella constata d'elle-même qu'en effet s'était presque son écriture. Ces pires craintes furent révélées quand elle tomba sur une phrase précise de la lettre.

- Oh mon dieu ! marmonna-t-elle en sentant des difficultés à respirer.

- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'ai jamais écrit cette lettre Alice, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ça.

- Ok mais ne te met pas dans un état pareil, on va en discuter calmement…

- Ca n'a rien avoir. Regarde de plus prêt « j'espérais que tu serais auprès de moi comme deux amis se doivent de l'être. Mais depuis que les maudits freins de cette voiture ont lâchés, toi tu ne m'as même pas soutenu, te complaisant dans ton égocentriste… » Alice personne n'est au courant pour les freins de la voiture. Tout le monde a toujours crût que c'était ma mère qui avait mal conduit. Moi-même je l'ai appris il n'y a que quelque mois.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- La personne qui a écrit cette lettre et aussi la personne qui a saboté la voiture. Bon dieu pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport ! Merde !

Bella tapa d'un grand coup de pied dans une valise. Alice lui attrapa le poignet et la secoua.

- Calmes toi et réfléchis ! ordonna-t-elle. Qui aurait pût écrire ça ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait t'en vouloir à toi ? Il y a bien un lien quelque part que tu n'as pas fait ?

Bella se tritura les méninges pour trouver l'erreur. Pour comprendre le sens de tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pût faire pour qu'une personne essaye de la tuer ainsi que sa famille mais aussi essaye d'éloigner d'elle sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi ? Puis une idée germa enfin dans son esprit, une idée qui lui semblait surréaliste au départ et de plus en plus crédible.

- Je ne devais pas y être ! chuchota-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Quoi ? demanda Alice en cherchant son regard.

- Je ne devais pas être dans la voiture au moment de l'accident. J'étais punie, je ne devais pas sortir. C'était ma mère et ma sœur les cibles. Mais maman, pour la première fois de sa vie à fléchit et elle m'a laissé venir avec elles. La fois suivante c'est Emmett qui a failli y passer parce que je…oh mon dieu non !

La jeune femme se laissa tomber à terre en faisant enfin le lien entre tous les indices.

- Ca n'à rien avoir avec les enquêtes de mon père ou le passé de ma mère, ça a tout avoir avec moi ! Comment ai-je pût être aussi aveugle ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Alice ne comprenait absolument rien et comprit encore moins quand Bella se releva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle redescendit avec des clefs et un casque, puis sorti la moto de Jasper du garage.

- Bella où vas-tu ! hurla la jeune femme inquiète.

Mais la brune ne l'écoutait plus. Elle savait enfin, elle avait enfin compris qui ! Même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle savait qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Elle roula jusqu'à chez elle à l'autre bout de la ville et prit les clefs de Charlie pour ouvrir la porte. Bella connaissait son père absolument par cœur, et elle savait très bien qu'il cachait une autre arme dans son armoire derrière ses souvenirs. La jeune femme courut dans les escaliers et parti chercher ce qu'elle voulait. L'adrénaline qui circulait dans ses veines ne la faisait pas réfléchir normalement, elle prit des balles et les mit dans le pistolet qu'elle inséra dans son manteau. Bella retourna sur la moto et conduit jusqu'à chez la personne concernée. Il était temps de rendre justice. Elle descendit de la moto en mode tueuse en gage puis frappa à la porte. Mais personne ne vint lui répondre. La brune ne se laissa pas démoraliser par ce détail, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Tout était calme et avait l'air vide. Elle s'avança prudemment et tourna le regard vers la salle à manger. Bella n'eut pas le temps de tourner les yeux qu'elle senti un gros coup à l'arrière de la tête juste avant de tomber dans les pommes. Elle avait joué avec le feu et elle risquait de s'y bruler.

* * *

**Alors est-ce que certain ont des soupçons sur quelqu'un en particulier...sinon c'est que j'ai vraiment bien bossé pour cacher les indices un peu partout dans les chapitres. Bisous à tous :) **


	14. Par amour pour toi Bella !

**Salut les gens ! Et vous avez vu bientôt les 200 reviews ! Dis donc vous avez pas l'impression que c'est Noël ces derniers temps. En réalité j'ai tellement envie d'écrire la fin de cette fic que tout me vient super rapidement, autant le faire tant que la motivation est avec moi. Comme ça une fois qu'elle sera fini je pourrais reprendre tranquillement les autres. Bon sinon nous y arrivons enfin, oui ENFIN ! Vous allez savoir QUI ! Certain l'on soupçonnait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais bravo quand même. Je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse découvrir. **

**beatrice: souffle tu seras bientôt libérer du fardeau de chercher le responsable, ça se trouve juste en dessous. Moi oui tu m'adore c'est tout à fait réciproque !**

**Katya: Ouh tu as été médisante sur le coup, parce que je me suis dépêché d'écrire la suite lol ! Je ne sais pas si tu as des soupçons sur la bonne personne mais j'espère au moins que ça sera une surprise. **

**Guest: ahah des soupçons certainement que la bonne personne y ai. Je suie encore plus pardonné maintenant que j'en poste un nouveau. **

**moi moi et moi: j'ai le droit de rire là ? Non parce que moi et gentille c'est deux mots incompatible !**

**Voilà voilà, prêt pour savoir. J'espère que ça sera une bonne révélation pour tout le monde. Bisous à tous !**

* * *

- Alice bon sang calme toi je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, intervint Jasper perdu en mettant son téléphone sur haut-parleur pour Emmett.

- Mais ça fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre bordel ! Bella est partie comme une folle avec ta moto, je pense qu'elle a compris qui est responsable de tout ça. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est parti et elle n'est toujours pas revenu ! pleura-t-elle folle d'inquiétude.

- Mais comment aurait-elle pût comprendre qui a fait ça ?

- Jaz écoute moi je te jure qu'elle sait qui, je ne sais pas comment, mais je connais assez Bella pour savoir que le regard qu'elle avait signifié clairement qu'elle allait faire une connerie.

- Bella ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré, essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

- Elle a compris qui était responsable de la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur, puis cette personne a failli tuer son frère et a finalement tiré sur son père. Jaz si on avait tué Esmée et Rosalie, qu'on avait blessé Edward et qu'on avait tiré sur Carlisle, et qu'après des mois de recherche tu comprenais enfin qui a fait ça, ne ferais-tu pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré ?

Elle marqué un point et il commençait vraiment à paniquer et apparemment Emmett aussi.

- Comment s'est arrivé Alice expliques moi s'il te plait, la supplia-t-il en faisant signe à Emmett de le suivre.

- Je lui faisais à manger et elle s'est levée, nous avons commencé à nous reprocher nos disputes et nos querelles et puis j'en suis venu à lui parler de la lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyé avant mon départ pour Paris où elle me disait des choses impardonnables à mes yeux. Seulement quand je lui ai dit ça, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle ne m'avait rien écrit, jamais. Je lui ai montré la lettre en question et elle a reconnu que ça ressemblait à son écriture mais que ça n'était pas la sienne. Elle ne m'a jamais écrit cette lettre. Et c'est là qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait une information sur l'accident de sa mère que personne ne connaissait.

- Laquelle, s'impatienta Jasper en courant vers la voiture.

- Le fait que les freins de la voiture ait été saboté, précisa-t-elle se qui stoppa net le blond et son ami. Bella m'a dit qu'elle-même était au courant depuis peu.

- Ca veut dire que la personne qui t'a envoyé ça est responsable du sabotage, comprit-il.

- Exactement c'est ce qu'en a conclu Bella, après elle a commencé à s'énerver alors je l'ai choppé et je lui ai dit de réfléchir, de chercher un lien. J'ai vu son regard se perdre dans le vide et creuser dans sa cervelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose. C'est là qu'elle a dit « je ne devais pas y être ». Elle a compris qu'à l'origine elle ne devait pas être dans la voiture au moment de l'accident.

- Elle était puni, souffla Emmett en se souvenant. Renée l'avait interdit de sortie pour une semaine parce qu'elle avait levé la main sur Marie.

- Qui était au courant de ça ? l'interrogea Jasper effrayé.

- Et bien nous et…ses amis, souffla Emmett en réfléchissant. Bella devait sortir ce soir-là je crois et elle n'a pas pût puisqu'elle était cloitré de force à la maison.

- Quand tu dis amis Emmett tu parles de qui ? demanda Alice au bord de l'évanouissement en ayant suivie la conversation.

- Et les mecs vous voilà enfin ! hurla Jacob en freinant sa voiture juste à côté d'eux. On a trouvé quelque chose, on a trouvé un putain de truc !

- Quoi ? demandèrent en même temps Emmett et Jasper.

- J'ai un peu graissé la pâte d'un des employés fouineur d'un garage du coin, leur expliqua Alec avec un sourire suffisant. Et il nous a balancé que la nièce de l'employeur était venu plusieurs fois réparer sa voiture chez eux, notamment à cause d'un pare choc et d'un pare-brise recouvert de sang, et qu'elle trainait souvent au garage d'ailleurs.

- Qui ?

- Jessica Stanley, cracha Jacob avec le visage dur. Cette garce que je ne supporte pas, elle a toujours eu un regard de psychopathe quand elle voyait Bella.

- Jessica ?! s'exclamèrent le blond et le brun choqué.

- Oh non ! pleura encore plus Alice au téléphone.

- Al qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jasper à bout de nerf.

- Ca fait une heure que je cherche Bella partout et aucun de vous ne me répondez, alors j'ai cherché ailleurs. J'ai téléphoné à Mike, Angela et aussi à…Jessica. Et je leur ai tout expliqué rapidement.

Un silence de plomb tomba parmi le groupe.

- Si Bella a vraiment compris que c'était elle, à l'heure qu'il est Jessica a déjà pût lui faire n'importe quoi en sachant qu'elle était à sa recherche, lança Emmett en paniquant. Putain il faut aller chez elle tout de suite.

Les autres ne se firent pas prier, Jasper prit le volant et conduisit à toute vitesse sans se préoccuper des feux rouges. Il était fou d'inquiétude, ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait la chamade, sa voiture faisait même quelques dérivés sur la route. Si jamais il lui arrivé quelque chose il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il l'avait attendu tellement longtemps, à présent il l'aimait si profondément que si Jessica Stanley touchait à un seul de ses cheveux il était capable de tout.

- Putain Jaz, dit Emmett encore plus inquiet.

- Mmhh ! grogna le blond pas prêt à parler.

- Bella est plus que capable de faire une connerie, j'ai été témoin d'un de ses moments de colère qui l'a envoyé droit en Italie pour un mois entouré d'inconnu, ces moments ne lui permettent pas de réfléchir normalement, posément…

- Viens en au fait merde ! s'impatienta-t-il en tapant dans le volant.

- Alec nous a certifié qu'elle savait tirer et moi je te certifie qu'elle sait où trouver une arme.

- Elle ne ferait pas ça Emmett, paniqua Jasper en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux.

- Pour nous protéger nous ? Elle est prête à tout.

Jasper ne put pas accélérer encore plus, il était déjà au maximum de ses possibilités mais tout le voisinage dû l'entendre quand il freina devant chez Jessica. Avec Emmett ils descendirent en trombe et ouvrirent la porte sans même frapper. Tout était silencieux, ils entendirent la voiture de Jacob s'arrêter mais à part ça, rien. Ils s'avancèrent un peu, puis soudain Emmett se stoppa à l'entrée de la salle à manger.

- Jaz…JAZ ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas du sang à terre…dis-moi que ce n'est pas son sang.

Jasper ne voulait pas regarder mais il s'y obligea. Son regard tomba sur une mare de sang sur le plancher. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Elle était blessée, cette fille l'avait blessée, son sang était à terre et peut être même qu'elle était en train de s'en vider au moment même où ils en parlaient.

- Calmez-vous ce n'est peut-être pas son sang, essaya de raisonner Jacob.

- Le plus important ce n'est pas de faire une analyse de sang mais de savoir où est Bella ! cria Alec en les remettants dans le droit chemin. Parce qu'en l'occurrence quoiqu'il se soit passé ici, la personne qui a saigné n'y est plus.

- S'il arrive quoique ce soit à la femme que j'aime, je jure devant dieu que je la bute cette salope, hurla Jasper en frappant du poing dans le mur. Fouillez la maison et si jamais elles ne sont pas là appelez Alice, elle est la mieux placé pour pouvoir faire parler les autres. Il faut les retrouver avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau tant que je ne la saurais pas saine et sauve.

Ils se mirent tous au boulot, car chaque minute comptait.

Bella se réveilla doucement et sentit sa tête cogner. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal, la vache. Elle posa sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait la douleur et celle-ci lui revint couverte de sang. La jeune femme rassembla ses esprits et se souvint du pourquoi elle était ici. Sa colère refit surface aussitôt. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle se sentait si molle, si impuissante. Elle regarda autour d'elle et essaya de comprendre où elle était. Bella semblait connaitre cet endroit mais elle n'arrivait plus à savoir comment. Elle essaya une fois de plus de se lever mais c'était peine perdue.

- Ne bouge pas, s'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle en entrant dans la pièce avec des pansements. J'étais en train de te soigner je vois que tu es réveillée.

- Pourquoi Jess, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi ? lança Bella en se reculant malgré ses jambes cotonneuses.

- Dis-moi plutôt toi comment tu as deviné que j'étais derrière tout ça, lança-t-elle avec un regard intéressé.

Bella ne savait plus quoi penser, elle ne connaissait pas cette personne en réalité, ce monstre qui lui faisait face. Elle ne savait rien d'elle et de ses réactions. Mieux valait ne pas trop jouer les fortes têtes.

- Par deux fois je devais sortir avec Angela, Mike et toi, deux fois où j'ai refusé, l'une parce que ma mère m'a puni à cause de Marie et l'autre parce que je devais passer la soirée avec Emmett mais qu'il m'avait posé un lapin. Seulement trois personnes savaient que j'étais puni et tu en faisais partie. Tu es la seule des trois à chausser du 40. De plus, j'ai relié plusieurs autre petit indice, comme les traces de pneus venant d'une voiture luxueuse grise selon les descriptions, ton père possède une voiture de ce style, il en a les moyens puisqu'il est sénateur. Et il est le seul également à avoir les moyens mais aussi la nécessité d'avoir un pistolet chez lui. A chaque fois qu'un membre de ma famille m'a fait quelque chose qui m'a rendu triste tu t'es vengé sur eux. Tu as blessé Charlie mais tu ne l'as pas tué, non pas parce que tu as eu pitié, mais juste parce que tu voulais me retenir ici, justement le soir où je vous avouais que j'hésitais à partir en Italie à moins qu'une tuile ne me tombe encore sur le dos. Mais surtout, à cause des nombreux mots que tu as fait à la place de ma mère pour qu'on l'on puisse sortir en douce du lycée, j'ai compris que tu avais une facilité déconcertante à imiter certaine écriture et notamment la mienne. Cette lettre que tu as écrite à Alice est ta plus grosse erreur, elle t'a vendu à une vitesse phénoménale. Maintenant que j'ai répondu, moi aussi je veux des réponses. Pourquoi Jess ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami…

- Je suis ton amie ! intervint-elle en souriant comme une folle.

- Non les amis ne font pas ça. Pourquoi as-tu fait de ma vie un cauchemar éveillé, tu voulais me voir souffrir, tu voulais ma mort ou bien tu étais jalouse…POURQUOI !

- Mais parce que je t'aime ! hurla-t-elle en jetant les pansements à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là. Tu n'as gratté que la surface. Depuis ce jour où nous avons fêté mon anniversaire à mes 15 ans, ici même, et que les garçons t'ont lancé le défi d'embrasser une fille sur la bouche et que tu m'as donné mon premier baiser, je suis amoureuse de toi. Tu as toujours occupé la première place dans mon cœur. J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Pas forcément que tu me rendes mon amour, je ne demandais pas à ce que ce soit réciproque, juste que je sois importante pour toi, voir indispensable.

Bella la regarda en pleurant. Cette fille était totalement barge. Jessica s'agenouilla devant elle et lui sourit avec amour.

- Tu devais venir avec nous au cinéma, la première fois où tu acceptais de sortir sans cette sale garce d'Alice qui était toujours collé à toi, dit-elle avec méchanceté. Une soirée rien qu'entre nous.

- Mais tu aimes Mike !

- Mike je disais l'aimer juste pour que tu sois jalouse, que tu me dises qu'il n'était pas pour moi, que je méritais mieux, que je te méritais toi. Et puis tu as annulé avec la voix plein de sanglots. Combien de fois t'ai-je vu pleurer à cause de Marie, parce que ta mère l'aimait plus que toi. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer plus que toi. Tu es unique, tellement belle et intelligente, la femme parfaite. Elles te rendaient triste toutes les deux, elles te faisaient pleurer, tu étais malheureuse et moi je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu étais puni chez toi pendant que Marie allait écumer les magasins avec ta mère j'ai compris que c'était ma chance. Mon opportunité de te rendre heureuse de nouveau, plus de reproches, plus de favoritisme, Charlie t'aime plus que ces autres enfants, alors tu serais heureuse. Mon oncle a toujours travaillé dans un garage il est un peu simple d'esprit alors il n'a pas pigé quand je lui ai demandé plus d'information sur les freins des voitures. J'ai coupé moi-même le tube de liquide de frein. Mais j'ai paniqué quand je t'ai vu monter dans cette voiture. Tu étais puni tu n'aurais pas dû y être !

Jessica se releva en marchant de long en large dans la pièce avec le regard fou. Bella était morte de trouille. Elle était en présence d'une malade mentale qu'elle avait côtoyée plus de la moitié de sa vie.

- J'ai vu la voiture se planter dans le camion, c'est moi qui ai appelé les urgences et au fond je suis contente de l'avoir fait, car aujourd'hui tu es encore en vie grâce à moi. Ils t'ont sorti de la carcasse et tu respirais, tu as dû sentir ma présence et c'est ce qui t'a fait tenir.

Bella en resta bouche bée. Elle avait dû recevoir un coup beaucoup plus fort que prévu à la tête.

- Après leur mort j'ai été là jour et nuit pour toi, Alice ayant quitté le navire par culpabilité, ne sachant pas comment te réconforter. Moi je savais, j'ai toujours sût comment penser tes plaies. Puis tu as changé et personne n'a compris que ton caractère s'endurcissait. J'ai sût faire avec, Alice non. Elle n'a pas sût évoluer avec toi comme moi j'en suis capable. Alors j'ai trouvé le moyen de l'éloigné, c'était très facile, j'ai supplié mon père d'appuyer sa demande de bourse en France et grâce à son statut, Alice l'a obtenu. Elle ne voulait pas y aller au départ, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de t'abandonner, alors j'ai trouvé des arguments blessant pour la chassez loin de toi. Je dois avouer que j'étais très jalouse d'elle. Puis elle est enfin parti et notre amitié a pût évoluer. Un an a passé. Un an où Emmett a profité de ta gentillesse et de ta servitude envers eux. Mais aussi de ta culpabilité. Tu t'es senti responsable de cet accident alors que tu n'y étais pour rien. Et ça c'est à cause d'eux, parce qu'ils n'ont pas sût te montrer que tu avais tort. Une fois encore tu me négligeais pour ton frère, qui pourtant ne te le rendait pas. Quand il t'a rendu très malheureuse et qu'il t'a délaissé, tu n'avais même plus la force ou l'envie de me voir. Et je me suis dit que le premier accident nous avait tellement rapprochés qu'un deuxième scellerait enfin notre amitié pour toujours. Alors j'ai suivi ton frère et je l'ai renversé en pensant à tout le mal qu'il pouvait te faire en te négligeant.

Bella pleurait de plus en plus fort en cachant ses sanglots derrière sa main, mais Jessica était tellement imprégnée dans son récit qu'elle n'y fit même pas attention.

- Mais il est bien plus coriace que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je croyais qu'un passage suffirait mais j'aurais dû reculer. Néanmoins ça nous a quand même rapprochés parce que tu venais te confier à moi. Puis est arrivé Jasper, le type que je ne m'attendais pas à voir un jour dans l'équation. Je l'avais soupçonné longtemps avant mais pas à ce moment-là. Quand il était encore avec Alice je le voyais dans son regard, cet amour qu'il te portait et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je lui ressemblais tellement. Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu étais avec lui, je ne lui en ai pas voulu, après tout il te donnait le sourire. Mais comme tous les autres un jour il te ferait souffrir et là je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas. Et puis sans prévenir personne, y compris moi, tu es parti. En Italie, de l'autre côté de l'océan, sans m'avertir moi, la fille que tu avais appelé « ta meilleure amie » depuis peu. Non je ne pouvais pas accepter. Alors j'ai attendu ton retour, mais tu ne revenais pas, deux semaines ont passées et toujours pas de retour prévu. Je ne supporte pas d'être éloigné de toi. J'en suffoque rien que d'y penser.

La brune espérait sincèrement qu'elle s'étoufferait en suffoquant justement, ça lui éviterait de se salir les mains une fois qu'elle irait mieux.

- J'avais encore le numéro d'Alice, je lui ai envoyé un message d'un portable jetable, en prétextant que j'étais un ami, disant que Jasper était toujours éperdument amoureux d'elle mais que si elle ne revenait pas vite elle allait le perdre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça marche, mais elle est revenue plus vite que je ne le pensais. Ainsi, toi qui tombais amoureuse petit à petit de ce crétin blond, tu n'as pas supporté d'entendre dire qu'Alice était de retour. Et mon plan a fonctionné à la perfection. Quand tu aimes Bella, tu ne partages pas beaucoup, et Jasper est précieux à tes yeux il commence d'ailleurs à le devenir un peu trop. Tu es revenu plus belle que jamais et à peine arrivé, tu es venu me voir, preuve de l'attachement que tu me portes. J'étais comblé de joie. Juste avant que tu ne ruines tous mes espoirs en avançant que tu pourrais partir vivre en Italie pour étudier. C'était hors de question, je n'y survivrais pas. Tu serais bien trop loin de moi. J'ai joué la nonchalance espérant que ça te ferait réagir mais non, toi tu es resté de marbre. Alors en effet j'ai cherché un moyen de te retenir et le seul que j'ai trouvé c'était de jouer sur ta gentillesse légendaire. Jamais tu ne serais parti si un membre de ta famille était en danger. Alors j'ai blessé Charlie, mais j'ai été incapable de le tuer, car ça t'aurais rendu beaucoup trop malheureuse et je ne veux pas ça. Jamais. Seul ton bonheur me rend heureuse. Voir ton sublime sourire s'inscrire sur ton visage. Tes yeux pétiller et ton rire…oh mon dieu ton rire ! C'est juste le plus beau son de l'univers.

Bella ne sût plus comment gérer la situation. Elle avait l'impression que la mort venait déjà de happer sa vie. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien voir, pour ne pas capter les signes. Jessica s'agenouilla de nouveau devant elle et prit une de ses mains avec affection.

- Tu as toujours été la seule à te soucier de moi, à m'écouter patiemment. Tu ne t'es jamais plainte que je parlais trop, que je t'agaçais. Je t'aime Bella.

- Si tu m'aimes comme tu dis, pourquoi ce coup à tête, essaya d'esquiver la brune pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. J'ai un mal de chien.

- Oh ça c'est parce qu'Alice m'a appelé en panique parce que tu étais parti de chez les Cullen en furie parce que selon elle tu avais tout deviné. Alors je me suis préparé au pire. Je me suis dit que tu ne me laisserais pas le temps de t'expliquer. Alors j'ai pris les devants de t'assommer, seulement je n'ai pas sût doser ma force. Et tu t'es mise à saigner tellement fort, c'est vrai que la tête ça saigne beaucoup. Alors j'ai couru dans ma salle de bain chercher le nécessaire. Puis ils se trouvent que je suis tombé sur les tranquillisants que mon psychiatre me donnait avant. Alors je t'en ai donné pour te tenir tranquille jusqu'ici. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as un caractère assez fougueux.

- Et que comptes-tu faire après ça, tu vas me séquestrer encore longtemps ? Parce que moi je ne peux pas t'aimer comme toi tu le fais, lança froidement Bella en essayant de la raisonner.

- Ca je le sais, il faut d'abord que je libère ton cœur et après tu pourras m'aimer pleinement et nous partirons ensemble au Mexique ou ailleurs, nous serons heureuse toutes les deux. J'ai déjà tout prévu depuis longtemps j'attendais juste le bon moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par libérer mon cœur ? paniqua encore plus la jeune femme.

- Et bien il faut que je libère la première place, il faut donc que j'élimine Jasper.

Elle se releva en souriant avec le regard fou. Jessica mit sa main dans son dos et en sortit un revolver, celui de Charlie.

- Tu as amené ça pour que je le fasse pour toi, parce que tu n'en as pas le courage je le sais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas je me chargerais de lui et après nous pourrons être heureuse. Notre amour sera éternel.

Bella senti des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais resta paralysé. Jessica allait tuer Jasper et elle en était plus que capable. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle était, Bella n'avait aucune idée de comment empêcher ça. Elle pensait avoir vécu le pire mais à présent elle se rendait compte que ce n'était que le départ.

* * *

**Pauvre Edward et dire que vous lui aviez tout foutu sur le dos ! Et non ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?  
**


	15. Je t'aime !

**Salut les gens ! Et voilà on arrive à la fin, pas la toute fin, il restera encore un chapitre derrière. Mais pour celui là, je vous réserve une fin digne de moi même ! Bref ça sent les larmes et l'émotion !**

**moi moi et moi: Moi ? Barge ? Très certainement ! Jessica totalement !**

**beatrice: dans ce cas tu es une des rares parce que peu de gens avait pensé à Jessica. Je crois aussi que le psy devrait partir à la retraite parce que là il a fait un boulot de merde !**

**Guest: ouf je finis toujours par me faire pardonner. La coupable n'était pas évidente à trouver d'un sens. La suite est là !**

**Katya: Avec une folle pareille, ouais tu es en droit de t"inquiéter. **

**Et voilà prêt à subir un chapitre en émotion armée ? Bonne lecture et bisous à tous !**

* * *

- Mr Stanley ! hurla Jasper au téléphone. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos états d'âme moi je veux savoir où Jessica aurait pût emmener la femme que j'aime ! Vu le sang qu'il est a chez votre mère, votre lui a certainement défoncé le crâne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache, je ne suis jamais avec elle, je ne supporte pas de la voir depuis qu'elle a essayé de tuer sa mère !

- Quoi ?! s'écria le blond n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Vous saviez que votre fille était une malade mentale mais vous l'avez laissé vivre à Forks sans surveillance ! Mais vous êtes barge ou quoi ! Elle a déjà flingué deux personnes et essayait d'en tuer une autre, il vous faut combien de mort pour réagir ?

- C'est ma fille je me devais de la protéger…

- Un asile ça l'aurait protégé mais ça aurait sauvé la vie de pas mal de monde aussi ! cracha Jasper haineux. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Bella faite-moi confiance pour vous faire regretter votre inactivité.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il raccrocha avec haine. Il était chez Emmett, dans la cuisine et il attendait les amis de Bella pour qu'ils l'aident à retrouver Jessica.

- Où en est Alec ? demanda-t-il à Emmett en transperçant l'inquiétude par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Il est en pleine conversation avec un ami informaticien pour pouvoir tracer le portable de Bella.

- Génial, maintenant il faut que l'on fasse en sorte de calmer Charlie.

- Mon père est réveillé depuis une heure et il ne croit pas du tout que sa fille soit partie faire les magasins, ironisa Emmett en essayant de se calmer. Alice est vraiment une piteuse menteuse quand elle est en panique.

- Ton père connait tout de Bella, peut-être qu'il pourrait nous aider, au lieu de lui cacher la vérité on ferait mieux de lui demander de l'aide. Il est shérif il connait bien ce genre de situation.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de connaitre mon père aussi bien que moi. Bella c'est sa fille, c'est son bébé, c'est la personne qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Il m'aime je le sais, mais ce qu'il ressent pour sa fille n'a rien de comparable. Pour lui Bella a toujours été spéciale. Elle l'a toujours compris sans qu'il parle, quand Renée et lui avait des soucis, c'est Bella qui venait le consoler. Je ne t'explique même pas quand elles sont mortes, Bella c'est notre pilier porteur. Si elle n'est plus là nous nous effondrons.

- Isabella est en danger et je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos états d'âme ! cria Jasper en envoyant voler la première chose qui lui tombait sur la main. Elle ne risque plus de supporter qui que ce soit si elle est morte !

- Tu as plutôt intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu Emmett Swan ! lança une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Emmett se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Même Jasper se radoucit légèrement. Le shérif Swan avait toujours été quelqu'un de bourru et d'intimidant, à part avec Bella, mais jamais encore aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne l'avait vu aussi menaçant.

- Où est Bella ?

- Ca c'est la question que l'on se pose, lança Jacob en descendant les escaliers.

- Et toi que fais-tu en dehors de l'hôpital, intervint Marcus en sortant du salon.

Charlie se retourna et faillit en tomber dans les pommes quand il reconnut l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Mar…Marcus !

- Oui Charlie Swan ! Marcus Volturi, tu te souviens de moi apparemment. Maintenant je te repose la question, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi que fais-tu là !

- Toujours à esquiver la question, Bella avait raison. Quand tu veux éviter tes responsabilités tu es un grand artiste. Si elle apprend que tu es sorti de l'hôpital sans autorisation elle va se faire un plaisir de te faire savoir son point de vue.

- Elle ne risque pas de me dire grand-chose si elle est en danger ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille ?

- Tu connais Jessica Stanley ?

- L'amie de Bella, oui je la connais depuis qu'elle est gosse. Quel est le rapport ?

Emmett souffla en s'essuyant le visage avec sa main. Il fit asseoir son père sur le canapé et lui expliqua calmement la situation, même si à l'intérieur il était en ébullition. Celui qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus c'était Jasper, il préféra se réfugier au calme pour pouvoir réfléchir. Le blond parti se mettre à l'abri dans la chambre de la femme qu'il aimait. Il regarda le mur de souvenir de Bella, elle y entreposait des photos, des petits papiers de cinéma, des rubans…Son regard se posa sur plusieurs photos et sur la plupart Jessica était présente. Elle avait toujours ce même regard sur chaque photo, toujours les yeux posés sur Bella. Dire que cette tarée était là juste sous leur yeux depuis si longtemps. La colère sous-jacente qu'il gardait en lui manqua d'exploser, il n'était pas chez lui sinon voilà longtemps que la plupart des meubles seraient en morceau. Il se posa sur le lit et prit l'oreiller de sa belle dans ses bras. Son odeur y était présente et ça le calma un peu.

- On va la retrouver ne t'inquiète pas, lança Alec en le regardant du coin de la porte.

- Oui mais dans quel état, répondit Jasper froidement.

- Bella est une fille coriace, elle a plus de force qu'elle n'y laisse paraitre…

- Oui on dirait que tu as vu cette façade-là chez elle, mais tu n'as jamais connu la Bella fragile, léthargique et insensible que j'ai pût connaitre après l'accident d'Emmett. Elle a autant de force que de fragilité. Tu ne l'as connait pas comme moi. Elle a un cœur en or, capable de pardonner des choses que peu de gens peuvent pardonner. Mais elle a aussi cette conscience qui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie va lui dire « c'est de ta faute ». Elle n'y est pour rien, mais ça jamais personne n'arrivera à lui faire comprendre, parce qu'elle est comme ça Bella, elle fait toujours passer les autres avant elle-même. Le pire dans tout ça tu sais ce que sais ? Cette Jessica, personne n'a cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais quand je regarde toutes ces photos au mur je vois dans son regard l'amour. Un amour passionnel et dévastateur. Cette fille est dingue et prête à tout. Elle a écarté sa mère, sa sœur, presque son frère, elle tiré sur son père, envoyé sa meilleure amie de l'autre côté de l'océan, réussi à faire en sorte de devenir indispensable pour Bella.

- Ou veux-tu en venir ? demanda Alec avec un américain parfait.

- J'aime Bella et j'ose espérer qu'elle aussi m'aime. Jessica ne supporte pas la concurrence, elle hait profondément toute personne qui pourrait être plus importante qu'elle dans le cœur d'Isabella. Charlie, Emmett et moi-même sommes les trois personnes qui compte le plus pour elle, nous sommes donc tous les trois des cibles potentiels.

- Elle tient Bella, pourquoi reviendrait-elle pour vous ? essaya de comprendre l'italien.

- Elle aurait pût partir avec Bella depuis longtemps pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait avant ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à déraciner Bella pour de bon, qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais regarder en arrière.

- Tu crois donc qu'elle va venir à nous ?

- Je pense oui et c'est pour ça qu'il faut savoir où elle cache Bella, parce que pendant ce temps-là, nous on pourra la récupérer. Cette Jessica a peut-être été maligne jusqu'ici, mais elle ne peut pas se dédoubler. Où en est ton pote ?

- Il cherche il me rappelle dès qu'il a du nouveau.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en se testant mutuellement.

- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir seule en Italie ? le questionna enfin Alec.

- Bella est bien plus mure que la plupart d'entre nous. J'ai jugé trop vite ses actions et j'en ai payé le prix. Mais jamais plus je ne la laisserais partir aussi loin de moi. Je l'aime et je ferais tout pour elle, je donnerais même ma vie s'il le faut.

- Et elle en ferait de même pour toi. Moi j'aime son intelligence, ce petit brin de malice dans son regard, son répondant acide et sa franchise. Je me retrouve tellement en elle, mais depuis peu je me suis rendu compte que je cours après un fantôme. Elle ne m'aimera jamais autant que toi. Ça me rend triste, mais elle est heureuse, alors je suppose que ça me suffira.

- Il faudra t'en contenter parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de la partager.

- J'ai bien crût comprendre, ricana Alec en souriant. Que feras-tu si elle décide de venir faire ces études en Italie ?

- Libérons là d'abord et elle choisira plus tard pour ces études.

- Que feras-tu ?

- Je suppose que je devrais apprendre l'italien, répondit-il en se relevant.

Il s'approcha une fois de plus des photos et les regarda une à une.

- Même petite je la trouvais belle et pourtant je l'ai fait souffrir, plus d'une fois j'ai crût qu'elle allait m'en mettre une. J'étais un monstre avec elle. Je peux comprendre que cette barge l'aime, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Si jamais je pose la main sur elle, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais.

- Probablement la même chose que l'on est tous en train de s'imaginer lui faire. C'est elle sur cette photo ?

Alec lui montra du doigt une photographie ou Bella et Jessica se tenait dans les bras l'une de l'autre en compagnie de Mike et Angela, devant une vieille cabane.

- Oui, elle a toujours eu une petite frimousse de fouine.

- Elle ressemble énormément à Aro.

Jasper pencha la tête en regardant plusieurs photos. Il remarqua un point commun entre chacune d'entre elles. Alec constata le changement de comportement aussitôt et regarda à son tour les papiers de plus prêt. Jasper arracha les photos en question et courût dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Charlie et Emmett. Quand ils le virent arriver en trombe, ils se levèrent plein d'espoir.

- Est-ce qu'Angela et Mike sont arrivé ? demanda-t-il sentant le sang battre dans ses veines.

- Ils arrivent normalement pourquoi ? l'interrogea Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

- Regardez ces photos, à chaque fois ils sont devant une vieille cabane toute pourrie. Elle est où cette baraque ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Charlie en regardant de plus prêt. C'est Renée qui l'emmenait à chaque fois.

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'entrée, Jasper senti enfin le soulagement l'envahir, il allait bientôt la retrouver, il en était sûr. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Angela était en pleur dans les bras d'un Mike totalement choqué.

- On est venu aussi vite que l'on a pût, mais enfin c'est incroyable votre histoire, jamais Jess n'aurait fait de mal à Bella, commença Mike en secouant la tête cherchant à se remettre les idées en place.

- Ce n'est pas tellement ce que prouve le sang chez Jessica.

- Qui vous dit que c'est celui de Bella ?

- Parce que la moto avec laquelle est partie ma sœur se trouve encore devant chez cette psychopathe ? Parce qu'elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, peut être aussi qu'elle nous fait une bonne blague et qu'elle se cache dans le sous-sol d'une barjo qui a butté la moitié de notre famille !

- Calmes toi Emmett il n'y est pour rien, intervint Charlie en les faisant entrer. Venez.

Charlie les installa dans le salon et Jasper tournait autour d'eux comme un vautour prêt à leur bondir dessus pour savoir où se trouvait cette cabane. Il avait la conviction certaine d'y trouvait Bella.

- Emmett explique leur ce qui s'est passé, demanda Charlie en fatiguant.

- On s'en tape bordel ! hurla Jasper en sautant presque sur les deux nouveaux.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort le petit, lâcha Marcus en roulant jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Est-ce que vous reconnaissez cet endroit ?

Les deux se mirent à regarder la photo et réfléchirent à quand cela c'était passé.

- C'est là que l'on fête l'anniversaire de Jess tous les ans, sauf que cette année Bella n'y était pas, répondit Angela en essuyant ses larmes.

- Et où se trouve cette cabane ?

- En haut d'une falaise à côté de la Push, avoua Mike en réfléchissant.

- Est-ce que tu pourras m'y emmener ?

- Je pense mais Jess nous emmène à chaque fois alors je n'en suis pas sure…

- Est-ce que tu peux oui ou non ? La vie de Bella est en jeu ne l'oublie pas ! grogna Jasper à bout.

- Moi je peux, intervint Angela. Je sais où elle se trouve, je peux t'indiquer le chemin.

- Génial alors viens, on y va immédiatement, dit Jasper en attrapant le poignet d'Angela.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, que feras-tu une fois arrivé là-bas, intervint Charlie en se tenant l'endroit où il avait été blessé. Je te rappelle que cette fille est armée !

- Et alors c'est pour ça que je dois laisser Bella toute seule là-bas ! C'est hors de question.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas si elle se trouve dans cette cabane !

- Alors ça ne vaut pas le coup d'essayer, qu'avons-nous de mieux ! s'énerva le blond en fusillant le shérif du regard. Restez ici vous, avec Emmett, si jamais l'ami d'Alec arrive à retracer le portable il vous dira exactement où elle se trouve, si jamais je me suis trompé alors il partira la chercher. Mais si jamais j'ai raison au moins j'aurais une longueur d'avance.

- Je viens avec vous, lança Jacob en attrapant son blouson en cuir. Je connais cette forêt comme ma poche.

- Alors en route, plus on sera discret plus on aura de chance de la prendre par surprise si elle est vraiment là-bas.

Emmett stoppa son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus.

- Si jamais elle est vraiment là-bas, tu m'appelles à la seconde où tu la vois.

- Pas de soucis. Quant à toi Alec, lança Jasper en se retournant. Si je fais fausse route prévient moi.

- Compte sur moi.

Jasper suivie Jacob jusqu'à sa voiture, il était bien trop énervé pour pouvoir conduire sérieusement et puis au moins il pourrait sortir plus facilement de la voiture si jamais la situation le nécessité. Angela se mit côté passager, toujours en larmes, prête à indiquer le chemin. La pauvre, Jasper n'aimerait pas être à sa place s'il avait appris qu'Emmett était un tueur et qu'il avait essayé de tuer la totalité de sa famille sans qu'il s'en rende compte, jamais il ne s'en serait remis. Mais celle qui était le plus à plaindre là-dedans c'était Bella. Jasper essayait de se dire, de se convaincre lui-même, que Jessica n'avait pas fait tout ça pour finir par faire du mal à Bella. Que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde allait bien, qu'elle allait s'en sortir, que bientôt tout ce calvaire serait fini. Mais néanmoins les mêmes idées lui revenaient toujours en tête. Bella était blessé et si jamais elle se vidait de son sang. Si jamais son caractère téméraire refaisait surface et qu'elle répondait quelque chose de travers à cette folle furieuse, qu'allait-il se passer. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Que ferait-il si jamais il retrouvait le corps en sang et sans vie de Bella, jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui avait tellement peu dit qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait tellement peu prouvait. Jasper voulait voyager avec elle, avoir des enfants d'ici quelques années, vieillir ensemble, partager le bonheur avec elle et personne d'autre. Jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu rumines ! le rappela Jacob voyant bien l'inquiétude persistante dans le regard de son passager. On va la retrouver, ne t'imagines pas des trucs inutiles. Je comprends pourquoi Bella et toi êtes ensemble, aussi volcaniques et soucieux l'un que l'autre. Respires on est sur le bon chemin, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Y'a plutôt intérêt pour cette salope, cracha Jasper en scrutant la route.

- Il va y avoir une sortie au prochain virage il faut que tu prennes par-là et que tu remontes toute la pente, dit Angela en montrant l'endroit du doigt.

Jacob suivi ses instructions à la lettre. Ils gravirent la pente en étant largement secoué. Heureusement le pick-up de Jacob avait déjà vu pire. L'indien conduisait rapidement mais apparemment il savait ce qu'il faisait. Plus ils pénétraient dans la forêt plus il commençait à faire sombre.

- Regardez au fond là-bas ! s'écria Angela en montrant quelque chose du doigt. C'est la voiture de Jessica qui arrive !

Jacob se mit à couvert sur un autre petit chemin boueux aussitôt pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il espérait intérieurement qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. La voiture passa à toute vitesse derrière eux.

- Ca veut dire qu'on est sur la bonne piste, se réjouit Jasper en tapant sur l'épaule de Jacob. Allez vas-y maintenant.

Jacob enclencha la marche arrière et accéléra, mais la voiture ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Oh non pas maintenant merde ! s'énerva l'indien en continuant à accélérer. Putain fait chier !

La voiture était embourbée bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ils descendirent donc de la voiture pour constater les dégâts et apparemment rien ne sortirait cette voiture de la boue. Jasper attrapa son téléphone portable et le balança à Jacob.

- Appelle Emmett dit lui que c'est ici qu'il faut chercher, moi pendant ce temps-là je vais chercher Bella, j'ai juste à suivre les traces de roues.

- Attends tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul ! lança Jacob prêt à le suivre.

- Reste avec Angela, il faut que quelqu'un indique la route à Emmett, faite le par téléphone, moi j'y vais. Grouillez-vous on ne sait pas dans quel état est Bella.

Jasper se mit à courir comme un fou, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et dans un sens c'était un peu le cas. Sa vie avec Bella en dépendait. Il courut le plus vite qu'il le pût et suivi les traces de roues jusqu'en haut de la falaise. Quand il sorti enfin des bois et qu'il vit le petite cabane son cœur se serra. Qu'allait-il trouver là-dedans ! Il entendait les vagues au bas de la falaise, claquer avec force et violence, un peu comme ces émotions actuellement. Jasper ne se donna pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et continua sa course vers la porte. Elle était fermée à clefs, mais vu son état de nerf, ce fut plus un défouloir qu'un obstacle. Il mit un gros coup de pied dedans et elle tomba en lambeau. Cette cabane était aussi vieille que la voiture de Bella ! Il s'introduisit à l'intérieur et chercha du regard la brune pour qui il s'inquiétait autant. Il ne la vit pas dans cette pièce, il chercha donc ailleurs et c'est en entrant dans ce qui pouvait ressembler à une cuisine qui la vit, allongée sur le sol, les mains attachées, la tête en sang, blanche comme la mort.

- Bella, essaya-t-il de dire en s'approchant d'elle. Isabella réponds moi !

Il s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle respirait encore et jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé de sa vie. La jeune femme finie même par ouvrir les yeux.

- Jaz ! Oh ce que ça fait du bien de te voir, marmonna-t-elle dans le gaz. Est-ce que vous avez arrêtez Jessica ? C'est elle la coupable…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est parti en voiture et j'en ai profité pour venir te chercher…

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Non, tu dois partir, tu dois te mettre à l'abri…

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est après toi qu'elle en a ! Si vous ne l'avez pas arrêté elle continuera à te chercher jusqu'à ce qu'elle te trouve…

- Mais elle ne sait pas que je suis ici ! essaya de la raisonner Jasper.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois abruti ! lança Jessica en entrant dans la pièce et en pointant le revolver de Bella sur lui. Tu croyais que j'étais conne au point de ne pas remarquer les traces de pneus sur la route ! Je suis la seule à venir ici, alors quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait d'autre traces que les miennes j'ai fait aussitôt demi-tour et j'en ai profité pour tirer dans la jambe de ce crétin d'indien qui a essayé de me barrer le chemin !

Bella se releva du mieux qu'elle pût et essaya de faire barrage entre les deux, Jessica la fusilla du regard et Jasper le remarqua. Il était hors de question que Bella mette sa vie en danger pour lui. Il la repoussa donc sur le côté et leva les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de régler ça dehors, je pense que Bella n'a pas vraiment besoin de voir ça, proposa-t-il en indiquant la porte du regard.

Jessica se contenta de relever la tête avec un regard supérieur. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, la sueur perlait sur son front et ses yeux reflétaient une folie longtemps enfouie.

- Toi d'abord !

- Jasper non ! cria Bella en pleurant et en s'accrochant de ses maigres forces à son poignet avant de tomber au sol.

Il s'agenouilla de nouveau et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais, lui dit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Sors connard ! hurla Jessica en tirant sur le meuble juste à côté de lui. Personne ne l'aimera jamais plus que moi. Maintenant sors ton cul d'ici !

Il posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Bella et se releva en sortant doucement. Il espérait intérieurement qu'Emmett allait se dépêcher de rappliquer. Jasper essayait de gagner du temps, mais il savait intérieurement qu'il ne serait jamais là à temps. Alors il se préparait déjà au pire. Bella se traina au sol pour les suivre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ça, au moins quelqu'un savait où elle se trouvait et viendrait bientôt à son secours. Il sorti donc de la maison et se mit face à la falaise. Jessica avait toujours l'arme pointée sur lui et elle s'éloigna un peu pour être assez loin pour ne pas l'avoir sur le dos en cas de rébellion.

- Qu'attends-tu de ma mort ? demanda-t-il.

- La libération de son cœur, depuis que tu as décidé de faire partie de sa vie je n'entends plus parler que de toi. Je ne veux pas ! Je refuse, je suis la seule et l'unique à prendre soin d'elle.

- C'est ça que tu appelles prendre soin d'elle ! Bella se vide de son sang dans cette baraque !

- Ta gueule ! C'est un mal pour un bien, dès que tu seras mort, je la soignerais !

- Et après ! cria Jasper à son tour. Tu vas la droguer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible !

- Je trouverais un moyen il y a toujours un moyen. Bella m'aimera bientôt autant que je l'aime, j'en suis sure.

- Moi je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi salope ! lança Bella en tirant sur Jessica dans le bras.

Elle avait trouvé l'arme dans le tiroir de la cuisine, elle n'avait qu'une balle mais c'était déjà ça. A l'origine elle y cherchait un couteau mais celle-ci était d'autant mieux. Jessica se mit à hurler à la mort, mais pourtant la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Avec les tranquillisants que cette folle lui avait donnés, Bella n'y voyait vraiment plus clair. Jasper se précipita sur leur agresseur et lui arracha l'arme des mains. Mais Jessica était une tigresse bien plus coriace qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Jasper n'était pas friand de taper sur une femme mais en l'occurrence là il en rêvait. Il lui mit donc un coup de poing bien senti, mais Jessica était encore en rage après. Même Emmett avait eu la gentillesse de faire semblant d'avoir mal. Le blond entendit un gros boum derrière lui et se retourna pour voir que Bella s'était effondré au sol à genou juste derrière lui pour récupérer l'arme. Jessica en profita pour mettre un coup bien senti dans les bijoux de famille du blond. Il en tomba à la renverse. La folle attrapa de nouveau l'arme et hurla avant de tirer. Jasper ferma les yeux et attendit la douleur mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre pourquoi et la douleur le frappa plus fort que s'il était mort. Juste devant lui se tenait Bella, les yeux en pleurs, du sang commençant à noyer son tee-shirt bleu clair au niveau du cœur. Elle s'était mise entre lui et la balle. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

- Je t'aime, expira-t-elle avant de s'effondrer pour de bon au sol.

- NON !

Le cri de Jasper se fit entendre dans toute la forêt et même au-delà. Un cri de désespoir mêlé à la plus profonde douleur existante. Un cri de mort.

* * *

**Vous croyiez que parce que c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, j'allais être gentille, c'est mal me connaitre. Alors que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre. A vous de deviner ! **


	16. Mon coeur

**Salut les gens, et oui le voilà enfin, le dernier, court certes, mais dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Ma revieweuse adorée m'a gentiment fait remarqué que cette fic prenait justement un an dans quelques minutes. Si ça c'est pas du final moi je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle. Je ferais mes adieux à la fin, pour l'instant je vous laisse lire ce chapitre final. **

**beatrice: et oui je ne suis pas prête de changer. Le père de Jessica et du genre à n'en avoir rien à foutre. **

**Kyssou: est-ce que je suis capable d'être cruelle au point de la laisser mourir? Tu verras bien. **

**Guest (delphine): j'ai le droit à ton pardon éternel. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus vite !**

**Voilà voilà. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Je…ce n'est pas…elle n'est pas…non…pas Bella, pleura Jessica en tremblant comme une feuille. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- De ma faute ! lança aussi froidement qu'un iceberg Jasper. C'est toi espèce de grosse pute qui tient ce putain de flingue !

Jessica pleura de plus en plus fort. Elle en jeta l'arme au sol en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Jasper, lui, avait emprisonné le corps de Bella dans une étreinte désespérée.

- Je refuse que tu m'abandonne ici, tu m'entends Isabella, je te l'interdit !

Il mit ses mains sur la blessure pour endiguer l'hémorragie, il enleva même son tee-shirt pour faire pression sur la plaie.

- Je ne voulais pas ça ! hurla Jessica en reculant. Moi je l'aime, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

- Tu as déjà failli la tuer une fois et aujourd'hui tu as réussi, cracha-t-il fou de rage.

Il entendit des pas arriver derrière lui mais ne se retourna même pas. Jessica reculait de plus en plus, tout en pleurant. Elle regardait le corps inconscient de Bella se vider de son sang.

- Oh non ! hurla Jacob en arrivant derrière lui la jambe sanguinolente. Bella…

Jessica releva la tête et vit le regard plein de larmes et de dégout d'Angela qui avait aidé Jacob à venir jusqu'ici.

- Comment as-tu pût lui faire ça ? dit Angela avec haine. C'est ta meilleure amie, ça a toujours été ta seule amie ! Et la mienne aussi d'ailleurs !

La meurtrière ferma les yeux et reposa les yeux sur Bella.

- La vie ne vaut pas d'être vécu sans elle, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par amour. Je ne voulais que son bonheur.

Elle recula encore un peu et ferma les yeux avant de se jeter du haut de la falaise. Le bruit des vagues furieuses cacha le son de sa chute, mais de cette hauteur personne ne doutait du sort final qui lui avait été réservé. Jasper reprit bien vite ses esprits et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! dit-il en la soulevant dans ces bras.

- Elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'à l'hosto si elle perd autant de sang, constata Jacob en partant vers la forêt en trainant la jambe.

Jasper la porta jusqu'à l'intérieur en espérant trouver de quoi aider. Il l'installa sur la table faute de mieux. Mais Jacob revint plus vite que prévu et lui tendit une mousse des bois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper.

- Fais-moi confiance, ma grand-mère était une guérisseuse Quileute. Regardes j'en ai mis à ma jambe. Ca va ralentir l'écoulement sanguin le temps qu'Emmett arrive avec sa bagnole et l'embarque à l'hôpital. Avec un peu de chance la balle n'a pas touché le cœur. Mais comme elle a déjà perdu pas mal de sang, il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrive vite.

A peine avait-il mit la mousse que le tout terrain d'Emmett se fit entendre avant de freiner comme un malade. Le premier à passer la porte fut Carlisle. Jasper n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir son oncle. Le docteur ne prêta attention à personne à part Bella. Emmett passa sa tête à l'intérieur et préféra ressortir aussitôt en voyant sa sœur dans cet état.

- Elle n'est pas encore morte Emmett, cria Jasper en voyant bien que c'est ce qu'il avait crût.

- J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée d'amener un doc, s'exclama Alec en entrant à son tour.

Il perdit toutes ses couleurs en voyant le corps inanimé de Bella sur la table.

- Elle n'est pas…, commença-t-il en tremblant.

- Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital, je vais faire ce que je peux pour la maintenir en vie sur la route. Dégagez tous ! hurla Carlisle en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras et en la transportant dans sa voiture.

Tout se bouscula très vite après ça. Quelqu'un dans tout ce chaos demanda où était passé Jessica, Angela se contenta de désigner la falaise du menton. Jasper monta dans la voiture de Carlisle et prit le volant. Arrivé à la moitié de la route boueuse de la forêt, Jasper vit son oncle se démenait à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Accélèrent Jaz je suis en train de la perdre !

Une sirène de police se fit entendre au bout du chemin et Jasper reconnut la voiture du shérif, il déblaya la route pour les laisser passer jusqu'à l'hôpital. Emmett avait dû lui téléphoner. Le blond conduisit le plus vite qu'il le pût, il espérait sincèrement que ça serait suffisant.

Bella nageait dans le brouillard le plus total. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais son corps lui semblait étranger. Tellement engourdi et pourtant tellement douloureux à la fois. Elle entendait des voix autour d'elle. Mais elle était incapable de savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle connaissait ces voies pourtant. Son esprit lui rappela ses derniers instants, et la fierté empli son cœur ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle espérait sincèrement avoir sauvé la vie de Jasper. Elle espérait au plus profond de son être qu'il réussirait à vivre sans elle, à continuer de se battre, qu'il trouverait enfin une femme bien qui le rendrait heureux. C'est tout ce qu'elle lui souhaitait. Bella lui souhaitait vraiment la vie qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de continuer à vivre en sachant qu'il était mort à cause d'elle. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi…oui sauf que le destin réserve parfois quelques surprises et en l'occurrence là il lui offrait une chance. Parce qu'elle reconnut enfin les voies qu'elle entendait. Serait-elle encore en vie ?

- J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être ici et tu le sais très bien, souffla quelqu'un énervé.

- Elle a besoin de repos et les visites ne sont pas autorisé pour l'instant tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mettre la vie de ma fille en péril.

- De MA fille Charlie ! grogna Aro. Quant à sa vie elle l'a bien assez risqué à Forks !

- Bon vous deux soit vous fermez vos gueules soit je me charge personnellement de vous pourrir les pieds avec mon fauteuil roulant est-ce que c'est clair ? chuchota Marcus froidement. Cette petite a besoin de repos et ce n'est pas vos jérémiades qui vont l'aider. Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de stress avant mon opération.

- Pourquoi maintenant Marcus ? demanda Aro désespéré.

- Parce que je veux pouvoir la serrer correctement dans mes bras quand elle se réveillera. Isabella m'a prouvé qu'il ne faut pas attendre avant de vivre. Je vais retrouver mes jambes, Alec m'y aidera et ainsi je pourrais la rendre fière de moi.

- Je crois la connaitre assez pour savoir que tu n'as pas besoin de tes jambes pour ça mon frère.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! s'exclama Emmett. Carlisle a dit pas de visite, alors les papys on sort tous d'ici ! Et plus vite que ça.

Bella les entendit grognaient et se plaindre mais finit pas retrouver le silence dans sa chambre. Apparemment la mort n'avait pas encore voulu d'elle. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils s'en faisaient tous pour elle, qu'Aro avait même mis son emploi du temps de côté pour venir la voir.

- Vas-y mon pote, lança Emmett avec sa voie de conspirateur. Carlisle a dit un à la fois mais ça ils ne sont pas encore au courant. Donc je te laisse avec elle et je reviens dans une demi-heure prendre le relai.

- Merci Em.

Il était vivant, sa voie était éteinte mais là ! Il était en vie et c'est tout ce qui importait pour Bella. Jasper n'avait rien. Elle senti une main chaude se poser sur la sienne et sût qu'il était là. Elle entrouvrît les yeux pour constater par elle-même qu'il n'était pas blessé. La brune vit son visage de déterré, accroché à sa main comme un fou. Il avait des cernes plus grosses que des fossés. Ses yeux étaient sur le point de laisser échapper des larmes et il embrassait la main de Bella avec tellement d'amour qu'elle essaya de sourire. Alors qu'il essuyait une larme naissante son regard croisa celui ensommeillé de Bella. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt ! Et les larmes qu'il retenait se mirent à couler à flot. Il ne pût même pas dire un mot tellement l'émotion le submergeait.

- Est-ce que tout est fini, cracha à moitié Bella avec la voix cassée.

- Oh que oui c'est fini ! ria-t-il de bon cœur en posant une main tendre sur son visage. Carlisle t'a maintenu en vie jusqu'ici, la balle à frôler le cœur et tu as eu une chance miraculeuse. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !

- Bien au contraire, toi tu l'aurais reçu en plein cœur, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Jessica ?

- Quand elle a crût que tu étais morte, elle s'est jetée du haut de la falaise. Son corps a été retrouvé sur la plage de la Push. Et avant que tu ne poses la question Jacob va bien.

- Alors je vais enfin pouvoir tourner la page, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je lui ai souhaité la mort et je l'ai obtenu. Je n'arrive même pas à culpabiliser après tout ce qu'elle a fait. C'est mal d'être heureuse qu'elle soit morte ?

- Non, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, ou alors c'est que nous sommes deux.

- Je peux enfin dormir tranquille alors ?

- Oui mon amour tu peux dormir et même rêver parce que le cauchemar, c'est fini !

Il l'embrassa doucement et posa sa tête juste à côté d'elle. Ils pourraient vivre heureux à présent. Les études, la famille, l'amour, ils pourraient tout gérer plus tard. Pour l'instant seul importait le moment présent. Un peu de calme dans toute cette folie.

_**10 ans plus tard **_

- Papa j'ai faim ! Tu avais promis !

- Peter si ta mère arrive tu sais ce qui va arriver !

- Pouf ce n'est pas drôle.

- Et oui la vie n'est pas juste mon fils adoré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore tous les deux ? intervint Bella en les faisant sursauter.

- Oh rien ! dirent-ils en même temps.

- Mon œil ! Qu'as-tu encore réclamé Peter ?

- Je voulais du pop-corn mais papa il dit que ça sert à rien d'en acheter parce que tu vas encore tout manger, le balança son fils sous les yeux scandalisés de Jasper.

- Fils ingrat je te déshériterai plus tard, tu viens de me briser le cœur, pleurnicha Jasper en tournant ses yeux de cocker vers Bella.

- Tu me trouves grosse ? lança-t-elle en rogne.

- Non mon amour, c'est juste que…

- Alors si je ne suis pas grosse à tes yeux en quoi ça te dérange que je mange tout le pop-corn ! Heureusement que je suis là mon fils préféré, regardes moi j'ai acheté du pop-corn.

- Oh merci ! Tu es la meilleure maman du monde entier…

- Fayot, grinça Jasper en regardant son fils se blottir contre sa mère. En plus tu ne peux être que son fils préféré puisque nous n'avons qu'un seul enfant.

- Encore un peu de patience, ta fille ne tardera pas à pointer le bout de son nez, répliqua Bella en piochant dans le paquet avant de caresser son ventre arrondi.

- Tu sais que Papy Charlie et Papy Aro se sont encore disputé hier, pour savoir lequel des deux allaient m'acheter un quad, balança une fois de plus Peter avec un sourire innocent.

- Il me fatigue c'est deux-là ! Même à notre mariage il a fallu qu'il fasse un scandale pour celui qui allait me mener à l'église, heureusement que j'ai deux bras ! Un quad et puis quoi encore. Non de dieu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire oncle Alec quand il t'a regardé et qu'il a dit que tu étais encore plus gaulé qu'avant ?

Jasper releva le regard aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils mauvais.

- Mon fils tu n'es qu'un fouille-merde ! Tonton Alec il est marié avec Alice, alors rassure ton papa et dit lui que tout va bien.

- Je ne sais pas moi c'est oncle Emmett qui m'a dit de dire ça. Moi je ne fais que répéter.

Les parents levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis firent un énorme câlin à leur fils un peu trop intelligent pour son âge.

- Salut la compagnie, gueula Emmett en s'installant à côté d'eux laissant Rosalie gronder ses enfants au bout de la pièce.

- Fais encore plus de bruit on ne t'a pas entendu entrer ! le gronda Bella en souriant méchamment. Et fais-moi confiance on va discuter en sortant. Occupes toi donc de tes jumeaux au lieu d'assujettir mon fils à tes conneries !

- Mes jumeaux n'obéissent qu'à Rose et toi, c'est déprimant.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'autorité, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi, lui lança sa sœur en mangeant du pop-corn.

- Et va doucement tu vas ressembler à Mobidic bientôt ! se vengea le grand brun.

- Moi je serais toi, je la laisserais tranquille, s'exclama Jacob en les rejoignant. La dernière fois que j'ai fait une remarque sur son poids c'était pendant sa première grossesse et elle m'avait promis qu'elle perdrait tout rapidement et qu'après elle se vengerait. Crois-moi, elle a tout perdu en deux semaines et moi j'ai morflé pendant un mois ! Au fait Leah n'a pas pût venir, Emilie fait ses dents et elle ne tient pas en place.

- Crois moi je comprends tout à fait ! lança Jasper en compatissant.

- Ah bah vous voilà ! hurla Marcus en dévalant l'escalier en compagnie de Carlisle, Esmée et Edward. Ca va nous sommes à l'heure cette fois ci.

- Encore heureux, je ne me casse pas le cul à vous avoir des places VIP pour que vous arriviez en retard, dit Bella en lui lançant un pop-corn à la tête.

- Comment va le futur petit ange ? demanda Esmée avec bienveillance.

- Elle bouge beaucoup, elle ne se calme que quand je mets le téléshopping en fond sonore.

- Vous avez trouvé un prénom ? dit Edward en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Ouais, on va l'appeler Marie en souvenir et en hommage, annonça Jasper.

Un silence s'installa puis tous finir par sourire.

- C'est un très bon choix, lança Carlisle.

- Dis maman c'est quand qu'il commence ton film !

- Ce n'est pas mon film mon chéri, j'ai juste fait les dessins, la programmation et les graphismes informatiques, enfin les images de synthèse et aussi j'ai aidé pour…

- En bref c'est encore toi qui a tout fait, abrégea Emmett en soufflant. Tu aurais dû te mettre en congé maternité au lieu de te tuer à la tâche pour ce dessin animé !

- Film d'animation crétin ! J'aime mon job et je me devais de le finir avant de prendre des vacances. Fais gaffe que je ne te fasse pas virer du ciné.

- Je suis mort de trouille.

- Venant du shérif de Forks c'est pitoyable.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi jusqu'à ce que Charlie arrive et que le film commence. Comme à chaque fois, Jasper embrassa sa femme au début et posa un baiser sur son cœur, pour bien lui rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et à quel point celui-ci lui était précieux. Bella regarda la plupart de sa famille qui l'entourait. Elle chérissait chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier et elle aimait chaque membre de cette famille au plus haut point en se rappeler toujours que ce sont « Ceux qui nous relient ».

* * *

**J'espère que cette fin était à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'ai été heureuse et comblée de partager ça avec vous. Surtout que quand je reregarde les reviews je n'en voie pas une seule négative (à part un jour où quelqu'un m'a traité d'analphabète mais j'ai compris que c'était de l'humour depuis). Ce fut un réel plaisir et j'espère retrouver certains d'entre vous sur mes autres fic, pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore. Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous de m'avoir boosté à écrire la suite. Même si des fois elle tardait à venir vous n'avez rien lâcher. Alors merci beaucoup.  
**

**J'espère que l'on se retrouvera bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures encore plus sadiques encore plus machiavéliques et encore plus folles. Un énormissime bisou à vous tous et une bonne nuit surtout !**


End file.
